HarumScarum
by ReneeLover
Summary: Eine Leiche im Park bringt Garret in große Schwierigkeiten. War er doch der Letzte, der die Frau lebend gesehen hat. Ärger mit der Polizei, den Kollegen und Renee ist vorprogrammiert. Jordan und Woody stürzen sich indessen in die Ermittlung. KOMPLETT
1. Prolog

AUTOR: ReneeLover  
FEEDBACK: melgilesfanfic.de  
SITE: www.crossingjordan-fanfiction.de.vu  
TITEL: Harum-Scarum  
TEILE Prolog + 9 Teile  
FSK: ab 16  
SPOILER: 3. Staffel  
CHARAKTER(E)/PAAR(E): Renee/Garret, Woody/Jordan  
INHALT: Eine Leiche im Park bereitet Garret viel Ärger mit Polizei, Kollegen und Renee, während sich Jordan mit Woody in die Ermittlungen stürzt und dabei selbst in Gefahr geraden.  
DISCLAIMER: Alles gehört Tim Kring und NBC. Ich bin nur Trittbrettfahrer...  
BEMERKUNG: Der Titel ist aus dem Englischen und heißt so viel wie "unbesonnen", "wenig durchdacht" und in der Form wie verwendet ist es eine Anspielung auf eine Handlung oder Idee, die durch Zeitmangel oder Eile entstand - in diesem Fall von Garret.

**PROLOG**

Im Christopher Columbus Park lagen noch immer Reste des letzten Schnees, obwohl die Märzsonne seit einigen Tagen versuchte, etwas an dem Winterwetter zu ändern. Doch die ersten Vorboten des Frühlings waren noch zu zaghaft, als dass man in Boston wirklich an den Einzug des Frühlings glauben wollte. Zu allem wehte vom angrenzenden Hafengebiet eine eisige Brise durch den Park und kündete neuen Schnee an.

Trotzdem taute der meiste Schnee auf den Wegen des Parks auf und hinterließ Pfützen, Morast und Matsch.

Über den noch Schnee bedeckten Grünbereich tobten die ersten Hunde und hinterließen ihre Abdrücke zwischen all den anderen Hasen-, Vogel- und Menschenspuren.

Schüler auf ihren Rädern nutzten die Abkürzung durch den Park zur nahe gelegenen Highschool, während mutige Jogger dem Wetter mit Schal, Mütze und Handschuhen trotzten, um ihre gewohnten Runden zu laufen.

Ein Zeitungsverkäufer baute gerade seinen Stand am Ententeich auf und grüßte einen Mann im braunen Kamelmantel, der seinen Schäferhund ausführte. Der Mann grüßte zurück, kramte ein paar Münzen hervor und kaufte sich eine Zeitung. Dann setzte er seinen Weg fort. Die gewohnte Strecke führte ihn am Teich vorbei in einen etwas ruhigeren Teil des Parks. Hier her kam man nur, um in ruhe einen Pappbecher Kaffee zu trinken oder seine Zeitung zu lesen. Aber auch nur im Sommer. Jetzt im Winter verirrte man sich nur mit seinem Hund hier her.

Von der angrenzenden Interstate 1 hörte man in diesem Bereich des Parks zwar den morgendliche Berufsverkehr, allerdings nur gedämpft.

Sein deutscher Schäferhund sprang kläffend an der Leine hin und her, blieb jedoch plötzlich am Rand der Lorbeerhecken stehen, stellte die Ohren, zog die Nüstern ein und aus und begann an der Leine zu ziehen, um in das Gebüsch vorzudringen. Der Besitzer hatte alle Mühe den Hund zu halten, doch auf einmal war die Leine seiner Hand entglitten und der Schäferhund verschwand knurrend, dann wieder bellend, im Gestrüpp. Auf das Rufen seines Herrchens reagierte er nicht mehr.

Der Mann hatte nur die Wahl seinem Hund zu folgen, wollte er nicht riskieren, dass er auf die Interstate lief und überfahren wurde. Mühsam kämpfte er sich einen Weg zwischen die Büsche hindurch, rief immer wieder nach dem Hund und wäre schließlich fast über ihn gestolpert, als er auf eine kleine Lichtung zwischen den Büschen stieß, wo sein Hund saß - neben einer nackten Frauenleiche!

Der Mann stolperte mit einem "Oh mein Gott," nach hinten zurück und übergab sich im Gebüsch. So etwas passierte einem doch nur in Krimis... nicht hier und nicht ihm. Aber so ungerechte er diese Erfahrung für sich selbst empfand - es gab kein Leugnen der Tatsache... oder dem was er gesehen hatte. Nervös fummelte er sein Handy aus der Manteltasche und wählte die Nummer des Notrufes...

tbc...


	2. Teil 1

**Teil 1**

**Christopher Columbus Park  
Eine viertel Stunde später**  
"Detective Hoyt," sagte Woody mit vorgezeigter Marke, als ein bulliger, älterer Cop zwischen ihm und der Absperrung trat. Ohne ein Wort hob der Polizist das gelbe Absperrband hoch und ließ Woody hindurchschlüpfen.

„Da runter, am Teich vorbei," zeigte der Mann mit der Hand für Woody die grobe Richtung. „Dann wird's von Cops nur so wimmeln. Können es nicht verfehlen."

Woody blickte den Cop auf seine gewohnt bekannte „solche grobe Menschen habe ich noch nie getroffen, weil es die in Wisconsin nicht gibt" –Weise an und ging dann weiter in die Richtung, die man ihm gewiesen hatte. Dabei steckte er sich seine Marke an den Mantel, damit niemand gezwungen war, ihn unter Umständen mit einem neugierigen Journalisten zu verwechseln.

Tatsächlich stieß er bereits am Teich auf die ersten Cops, die herumstanden und sich gegen die Kälte mit Kaffee aus Pappbechern schützten. Sie nickten grüßend und Woody erwiderte gut gelaunt. „Wo geht's lang?"

Einer der Polizisten zeigte auf einen Weg, der vor ihnen abzweigte. „Danke, Leute." Und damit ging Woody weiter. Nur wenige Meter weiter sah er einen jungen Officer vor einem Lorbeer-Gebüsch stehen. „Geht's hier weiter?"

„Hinter mir, ja," sagte der Polizist angespannt. „Ist kein schöner Anblick. Ich zeig's ihnen." Damit drehte er sich herum und bahnte einen Weg für sich und Woody durch das Gestrüpp. „Ein Spaziergänger hat sie gefunden. Besser gesagt sein Hund. Muss sie gewittert haben und hat sich losgerissen. Der Mann ist ihm nach und dabei fast über die Leiche gestolpert. Er heißt Graham Greene, ist Anwalt und jeden Morgen mit seinem Hund hier im Park."

Woody prägte sich die Informationen gut ein, während er versuchte nicht einen Zweig ins Gesicht zu bekommen oder mit seinen Schuhen zu tief im Morast einzusinken. Das Tauwetter hatte hier bereits gute Arbeit geleistet. Vielleicht half ihnen das ja, Fußspuren ihres Mörders zu finden.

„So da wären wir," der Officer trat zur Seite und gab Woody den Blick auf eine kleine Lichtung frei, die mit gelben Absperrband weitläufig abgegrenzt worden war. Kollegen von der Spurensicherung waren schon vor Ort und versperrten ihm die Sicht auf die Leiche. Also auch auf die Sicht eines Gerichtsmediziners – für den Fall, dass schon jemand da war.

„Danke," nickte Woody dem jungen Beamten zu, der sich an die Mütze tippte und wieder zurück auf seinen Posten ging. „Achtung... dürfte ich mal...," versuchte Woody auf sich Aufmerksam zu machen und drängte sich an zwei Spurenermittler vorbei. „Wie sieht's aus?"

„Wir haben eine Leiche?", vernahm Woody die ihm vertraute sarkastische Stimme von Jordan, die sich aus der Hocke erhob und Woody angrinste. Sein Tag war gerettet und ein breites Grinsen nahm sein Gesicht ein.

„Sehr witzig, Jordan. Ich meinte aber ehe.. was wissen wir bereits?", innerlich freute er sich natürlich, dass erstens schon jemand von der Gerichtsmedizin hier war und zweitens – es Jordan war.

„Guten Morgen, zu erst," nahm sich Jordan die Zeit und genoss Woodys verlegenes Lächeln. „Nicht viel. Die Frau ist um die 40. Sie ist vollkommen nackt, weißt keine Kampfspuren oder andere Verletzungen auf, sie wurde erwürgt und hierher geschleift. Es gibt da hinten eine Schleifspur, die Richtung Interstate geht, sich aber leider verliert. Deine Kollegen arbeiten daran."

„Zeitpunkt des Totes?" Woody hatte seinen Notizblock gezogen und notierte sich bereits Jordans erste Befunde.

„Schwer zu sagen bei diesem Wetter. Aber ich glaube sie liegt schon einen Tag hier. Vielleicht auch fast zwei Tage. Die Leichenstarre ist bereits eingetreten."

„Na das ist doch schon etwas... dann gibt es vielleicht eine Vermisstenanzeige, die auf sie passt. Oder haben wir irgendetwas, das uns ihre Identität verrät?"

„Nichts," schüttelte Jordan den Kopf und bückte sich nach ihrer Tasche. „Sieht aus, als hätten wir eine Menge Arbeit vor uns."

**Gerichtsmedizinisches Institut  
Garrets Büro  
eine halbe Stunde später**  
„Ich verstehe dich durchaus, Renee," sagte Garret in den Hörer mit einer sauren Gesichtsmiene und einer Stimme, die auch diesem Ausdruck entsprach. „Aber ich kann nicht mehr tun, als abzuwarten, ob wir eine unbekannte Leiche rein bekommen oder nicht... sicher rufe ich dich dann sofort an...", was Renee darauf zu erwidern hatte schien Garrets Laune noch mehr zu verschlechtern. Seine Stimme war gereizt, als er sich verabschiedet. „Wenn du meinst! Bye," damit knallte er den Hörer auf die Gabel und atmete hörbar tief durch. Als er sich im Stuhl drehte, fiel sein Blick auf Jordan, die gefolgt von Woody Richtung Autopsieraum 1 eilte. Ihm fiel der Notruf von heute Morgen ein und mit Renee im Nacken fühlte er sich verpflichtet nachzusehen, ob die Frau bereits identifiziert worden war oder nicht.

„Jordan?", rief er hastig über den Flur, als er die beiden an der Tür zum Autopsieraum stehen sah. Jordan wandte ihren Kopf und entdeckte ihren Chef.

„Morgen Garret. Seien Sie froh nicht draußen im Einsatz zu sein," letzteres sagte Jordan mit einer Mischung aus Ironie und Kritik, während Woody bekräftigend mit dem Kopf nickte und sich die Hände rieb.

„Nun es muss einen gewissen Vorteil haben Chef dieser Abteilung zu sein, wenn auch ansonsten hier jeder so tut, als wäre ich Luft," lächelte Garret genauso liebenswürdige ironisch zurück. „Sie haben die Leiche gleich mitgebracht?"

Bei Garrets Frage betraten sie den Autopsieraum, wo die Leiche unter einem weißen Lacken verborgen lag. Jordan schälte sich aus Mantel, Schal, Mütze und Handschuhe, ehe sie nickte. „Wenn man sie unterwegs nicht verwechselt hat.. ja," Garret reichte ihr hilfsbereit Schutzmantel, Handschuhe und den Schutzhelm, während sein Gesicht deutlich ausdrückte, wie sehr er im Moment Jordans Humor _nicht_ ertragen konnte.

„Weiß man schon wer sie ist," fragte Garret an Woody gerichtet, während sich Jordan ihre Arbeitskleidung überstreifte.

„Nein. Es gab keinen Ausweis oder irgendetwas, das uns mehr verraten hätte," klärte Woody die Frage mit Bedauern.

„Gehen sie gründlich vor," bat Garret und als Jordan darüber angekratzt auffahren wollte, lenkte er schnell ein: „Ich habe eben mit Staatsanwältin Walcott telefoniert. Eine beste Freundin von ihr wird seit zwei Tagen vermisst."

„Name?", fragte Woody ganz der Polizist und wollte sich schon seinen Notizblock hervorholen. „Ich könnte nach einer Vermisstenanzeige suchen."

„Die gibt es nicht," erwiderte Garret. „Die Tochter der Vermissten war heute Morgen bei Walcott und holte sich Rat. Sie hat sie vor einer Stunde erst an die Polizei verwiesen, um eine Anzeige zu machen. Den Namen... nun ja," Garret sah verlegen drein. „Sie ...nun... das Gespräch war beendet, bevor ich danach fragen konnte." Garret war der kleine berufliche Schnitzer mehr als nur peinlich. Jordan und Woody gegenüber auch noch gleich erklären zu müssen wieso, war ihm noch eine Spur unangenehmer. „Es gab... Unstimmigkeiten, die mir rieten aufzulegen."

Jordan zog wissend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, während Woody verdutzt zwischen Jordan und Garret hin und her blickte. Er verstand wieder einmal nichts und gab sich nicht der Hoffnung hin, dass ihn einen der beiden aufklären würde. Und er behielt recht.

„Also, falls Sie die Leiche identifizieren können oder nicht.. geben Sie mir gleich bescheid, damit ich Walcott anrufen kann."

„Geht klar, Chef," sagte Jordan und zog das Lacken von der Leiche. Drei Augenpaare fielen auf das von blondem Haar umrandete Gesicht der Toten. Doch nur Garret wurde leichenblass und stolperte zwei Schritte nach hinten vom Autopsietisch weg. Jordan und Woody sahen ihn besorgt, aber auch verwirrt an. Aber Garret gab ihnen keine Erklärung, sondern eilte aus dem Raum hinaus.

**Gerichtsmedizinisches Institut  
Herrentoilette  
Eine Minute später**  
Jordan stieß ungeachtete des Herrentoiletten-Zeichens die Tür auf und stürmte in den Raum dahinter. Garret stand an der Waschbeckenzeile und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Bei Jordans Schritte wandte er sein nasses Gesicht zur Tür und blickte nicht sonderlich glücklich drein.

„Sie wissen, dass Sie sich an der Tür geirrt haben?", Garret richtete sich wieder auf und nahm drei Papierhandtücher aus dem Spender.

„Oh... tatsächlich," tat Jordan gespielt entsetzt, wurde dann aber schlagartig ernst. „Was ist los Garret? Sie haben gerade eben ausgesehen, als wären sie dem Teufel persönlich begegnet. Oder einem Gespenst. Was in einer Gerichtsmedizin durchaus möglich wäre, wenn man..."

„Nichts ist los," wehrte Garret mürrisch ab. „Mir war nur.. schlecht."

„Schlecht?", Jordan lachte frustriert auf. „Schlecht? Sie hatten schon bessere Ausreden auf Lager. Kommen Sie schon Garret.. selbst Woody ist es aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Kennen Sie die Tote etwa?"

„Nein. Wie kommen Sie nur darauf? Mir war schlecht. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mir etwas eingefangen. Bei dem Wetter ja auch kein Wunder. Die Grippe vielleicht. Kein Grund zur Sorge. Und jetzt kümmern Sie sich lieber um ihren Job," damit war für Garret die Sache geklärt und er ließ Jordan alleine auf der Herrentoilette zurück.

**District Court  
Büro der Staatsanwältin  
zur selben Zeit**  
„Ja natürlich. Schicken Sie sie rein," sagte Renee Walcott in die Gegensprechanlage und lehnte sich dann mit übergeschlagenen Beine auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und Lisha Woodruff kam mit niedergeschlagenem Gesichtsausdruck herein. Renee war sofort alarmiert und gab ihre versucht strenge Haltung auf, um aufzustehen.

„Was ist los? Konnte dir die Polizei doch nicht helfen?"

„Doch! Doch... Sie haben meine Vermisstenanzeige wegen Mom aufgenommen. Aber viel Hoffnung haben Sie mir nicht gemacht. Gibt es Neues aus der Gerichtsmedizin?"

Renee schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nichts konkretes. Aber wenn du bereits bei der Polizei warst...," Renee unterbrach sich plötzlich und gab sich in Gedanken selbst eine schallende Ohrfeige.. sie hatte es vorhin für viel wichtiger empfunden Garret einmal mehr klar zu machen, wer letztendlich das Sagen von ihnen beiden hatte, dass sie ihm den Namen ihrer Freundin nicht mitgeteilt hatte.

„Was ist los?", Lisha sah Renee ängstlich an.

„Oh nichts, setzt dich. Ich rufe nur noch einmal schnell im Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut an," dabei griff sie nach dem Hörer und wählte die Kurzwahltaste für Garrets Apparat. Er ging erst nach einigen Klingelzeichen dran und Renee war auf Grund dessen bereits wieder verärgert. Doch als sie seine Stimme hörte, spürte sie gleich, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sie vielleicht besser dran war, wenn sie ihre Zunge ein wenig im Zaum hielt. „Garret ich bin es Renee... nein ich rufe nicht an um mich zu entschuldigen...ja, sicher können wir das später bereden. Aber wieso ich anrufe, ich habe dir vorhin den Namen meiner Freundin vergessen mitzuteilen. Sie heißt Anne Robertson... Garret," eine steile Falte bildete sich auf Renees Stimme. „Bist du noch dran?"

**Gerichtsmedizinisches Institut  
Garrets Büro  
zur selben Zeit**  
Garret hatte den Hörer auf seine Brust herunter sinken gelassen, aus dem gedämpft Renees Stimme nach ihm rief. Sein Blick starrte unbeweglich auf die Wand gegenüber und er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen, noch klar zu denken. Woher kannte Renee Anne? Jene Anne Robertson, die man im Park heute Morgen gefunden hatte und die nun bei Jordan auf dem Tisch lag? Anne Robertson.. bei der er erst noch vor drei Tagen auf ein Glas Rotwein gewesen war, um über alte Zeiten zu reden? Die Anne Robertson, die ihn in eine unangenehme Situation bringen konnte, falls Beweise falsch gedeutet wurden...

Langsam nahm er wieder den Hörer zum Ohr. „Ich bin noch dran Renee. Tut mir leid... ich wurde unterbrochen. Natürlich rufe ich dich sofort an, falls wir jemanden mit diesem Namen hier auf den Tisch bekommen. Auch wenn wir jemanden haben ohne Identifizierung. Heute Abend, dann... gut um acht... bye." Wenigstens war Renee so gnädig und wollte ihn nach dem verpatzten Versuch vor einer Woche, ihre Beziehung in die richtige Richtung zu lenken, noch sehen, um darüber zu reden. Allerdings war er nicht wirklich in Stimmung. Nicht nachdem was gerade passierte. Aber Renee war ihm auf unerklärliche Weise wichtig. Zu wichtig um erneut Fehler zu machen. Er sollte anfangen seine Chancen zu nutzen – allerdings... er hatte sie gerade belogen. Oder besser gesagt absichtlich in Unwissenheit gelassen. Sollte sie das je herausfinden – sie würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen.

**Autopsie-Raum 1  
Eine Stunde später**  
„Und?" fragte Woody drängend und nippte an seiner zweiten Tasse Kaffee, die langsam die Kälte vertrieb. Hier im Autopsieraum war es nicht gerade wärmer. Eine Heizung tat den Leichen nicht gut, wie er sich von Jordan hatte belehren lassen. Woody sah das nicht ganz ein – sie waren doch schon tot. Hier war nur einer am Erfrieren – nämlich er!

„Nichts und," sagte Jordan. „Es gibt nichts, was auffällig wäre."

„Wir können mit Sicherheit sagen, dass die Frau seit zwei Tagen tot ist. Leichenstarre, Totenflecken, Lebertemperatur... passt alles zusammen.," ergänzte Nigel, während er mit einem speziellen Licht die Würgemale am Hals der Toten ableuchtete. „Moment Mal.. da hätten wir doch etwas. Pinzette," er streckte seine Hand Jordan entgegen, die ohne Nigels Unverschämtheit zu kommentieren ihm eine Pinzette in die Hand legte. Damit löste er vorsichtig ein Stück Faden von der rechten Halsseite. Triumphierend hob er es hoch. „Ein Indiz auf die Mordwaffe. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass meine Datenbanken einen Treffer landen werden." Aufgeregt packte Nigel den Faden in ein Plastiktütchen. „Ich bin bei der Analyse." Und damit verschwand er aus dem Raum.

„Hoffen wir, dass es aus einem recht speziellen Material ist, das ganz selten vorkommt und uns direkt zu einem Spezialladen führt, wo nur ein besonderer Kunde dieses Art von Seil oder was auch immer kauft..."

„Woody," unterbrach Jordan Woodys hoffnungsvolle Fantasie. „Das funktioniert nur im Fernsehen. Sieh dir lieber das an," sie reichte ihm einen Befund und Woody blickte konzentriert darauf.

„Sie hatte Sex vor ihrem Tod? Vergewaltigung?"

„Nein. Sie hat keine Verletzungen und da sie sich auch nicht gewehrt hat, scheint es zumindest in diesem Fall ein gegenseitiges Einverständnis gegeben zu haben."

„Trotzdem könnte derjenige ihr Mörder sein," merkte Woody an.

„Darum gibt's auch ne DNA-Analyse," grinste Jordan und legte einen Befund mehr vor Woodys Nase ab. „Fehlt nur noch etwas, mit dem wir es vergleichen könnten."

Die Tür öffnete sich in diesem Moment und Bug kam mit einem Ausdruck in den Händen herein. „Treffer," verkündete er. „Die Fingerabdrücke eurer Toten gehören zu einer gewissen Anne Robertson. 43 Jahre alt. Sie wurde mal mit 20 als Studentin wegen Drogenbesitzes verhaftet und vernommen. Nicht großes." Bug reichte Jordan den Ausdruck. „Hat seit dem nicht mal einen Strafzettel für falsch parken bekommen."

„Hm.. hier steht, dass sie verheiratet sei und ein Tochter hat," murmelte Jordan und blickte Woody hoffnungsvoll an. Woody erwiderte ihren Blick kurz mit dem Versuch streng und ablehnend dreinzublicken, aber als Jordan bereits ihre Arbeitskleidung ablegte, versuchte er sie erst gar nicht davon abzuhalten mit zu kommen, wenn er jetzt gleich loszog, um Ehemann und Tochter wegen der Toten aufzusuchen.

**Autopsieraum 1  
ein paar Minuten später**  
Garret stand am Autopsietisch und hatte das Lacken von Annes Gesicht gezogen. In seinen Händen hielt er Jordans und Nigels ersten Bericht über erste Befunde und studierte die Ergebnisse. Der Faden war ein gutes Zeichen und er nahm sich vor Nigel deswegen zur Eile zu ermahnen. Um so schneller er wusste, was passiert war um so einfacher würde es für ihn werden, seinen Leuten und auch Renee mitzuteilen, dass er Anne kannte und kürzlich bei ihr war, ohne sich ins Fadenkreuz der Ermittler zu bringen.

Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich und Renee in Begleitung einer jungen, blonden Frau kamen mit einem bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck herein. Garret bemerkte zu spät, dass das Lacken noch immer von Annes Gesicht gezogen war und die Identifizierung durch die Tochter nicht ganz so einfühlsam wurde, wie sie es für gewöhnlich praktizierten.

Lisha erkannte sofort ihre Mutter und Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie wendete sich von Annes Anblick ab und schluchzte in ein Taschentuch.

Renee trat neben Garret und blickte versteinert auf ihre tote Freundin. „Ja, dass ist Anne Robertson. Danke das du gleich angerufen hast."

„Ich hatte es versprochen," sagte Garret leise, legte die Unterlagen zur Seite und blickte kurz zu der Tochter der Toten. „Vielleicht bringst du sie lieber nach draußen." Für einen Moment suchte Garret Rennees Hand, hielt sie kurz fest und drückte sie. Für mehr gezeigte Anteilnahme war im Moment kein Platz. Renee erwiderte den Druck jedoch mit einem dankbaren Lächeln und nickte. Dann löste sie seinen Griff und umarmte Lisha, um sie auf den Flur hinauszuführen.

**Boston  
Anne Robertsons Haus  
Einige Minuten später**  
"Mit ein wenig mehr Spürsinn hättest du gewusst, dass die Tochter nicht mehr bei ihr lebt und der Mann ausgezogen ist," klagte Jordan, die ihren Mantelkragen zum Schutz gegen den eisigen Wind hochschlug.

„Ach ja? So weit ich weiß ist so was noch nicht gesetzlich vorgeschrieben, dass man es aktenkundig machen muss," Woody winkte jemandem hinter ihnen und ein Polizist tauchte bei ihnen auf der Veranda auf, die leer geräumt war und nur Platz einer vor der Kälte geschützten Hollywoodschaukel bot. „Sie können es versuchen. Es macht niemand auf."

„Wer sollte auch schon da sein. Der Wellensittich vielleicht?" Jordan pustete in ihre kalte Hände.

„Wellensittich?", irritiert blickte sich Woody um, entdeckte aber die leeren Vogelfutterpackungen unter der Schaukel erst, als Jordan drauf deutete. „Ach so.. DER Wellensittich," er grinste verlegen, während sein uniformierte Kollege mit einen Dietrich die Tür öffnete. Woody hasste es, wenn Jordan Dinge sah, die ihm als Polizist hätten genauso auffallen müssen.

„Nach Ihnen," meinte Woody gespielt höfflich und ließ Jordan vorangehen. Im Haus war es kalt, ganz so, als wäre Tage lang nicht geheizt worden. „Ich bezweifle, dass der Sittich überhaupt noch in der Lage wäre, an die Tür zu gehen," witzelte Woody weiter, verstummte aber betroffen, als sie im Wohnzimmer den leeren Käfig erblickten. Leer, weil der Vogel tot am Boden lag.

Auf den ersten Blick erschien ihnen das Haus völlig normal. Es gab im unterem Stock ein großes Wohnzimmer mit einem Kamin auf den Familienfotos standen. Die Küche befand sich samt Esszimmer dahinter, plus einem Gästebad. Eine Etage höher gab es zwei Schlafzimmer, ein Bad und ein Büro. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der Mord hier geschehen war. Das Bett war frisch gemacht, keine Spuren eines Kampfes. Auch nicht im Wohnzimmer oder im anderen Schlafzimmer. Nur die ungeöffnete Post im Briefkasten und der tote Vogel zeugten von der Abwesenheit der Bewohnerin.

„Scheint alles normal zu sein," Woody steckte seine Waffe wieder ein, die er bei der Durchsuchung gezogen hatte.

„Bis auf die zwei Weingläser in der Spüle," meinte Jordan und überraschte damit Woody aufs neue. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet.

„Jede wette, das wir darauf Fingerabdrücke finden werden? Oder eine DNA-Spur?"

„Da passe ich lieber", wehrte Woody ab. „Was machst du da?" Woody klang etwas entsetzt, als Jordan die beiden Weingläser in Tüten verpackte und sie in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ.

„Beweismaterial sicher stellen," erwiderte Jordan gelassen und völlig unschuldig. „Bevor die Spurensicherung hier aufkreuzt und uns auf ihre Berichte warten lässt, kümmere ich mich doch darum lieber selbst."

„Ich habe nichts gesehen und nichts gehört," sagte Woody nervös mit Blick ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits die Spurensicherung mit ihrer Arbeit anfing.

„Ganz mein Detective," brachte Jordan Woody erneut in Verlegenheit, als sie ihn angrinste, ihre Tasche zuschnappen ließ und an Woody vorbei ins Wohnzimmer zurückging.

**Gerichtsmedizinisches Institut**  
Bug saß über eine Versuchsreihe mit Insekten gebeugt, als Garret herein kam und sich wortlos an seinen Schreibtisch stellte und dabei mit gerunzelter Stirn misstrauisch das Krabbeln unter der Glasscheibe betrachtete.  
Als Bug klar wurde, dass Garret nicht als erster das Wort ergreifen würde blickte er nach oben, wobei vor seinem rechten Auge eine Vergrößerungslupe hing, durch die er Garret recht unscharf erkannte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Dr. Macy?"

„Hm?", Garret tat so als hätte ihn Bug aus einer wichtigen Beobachtung gerissen und räusperte sich dann. „Ja sie könnten mir einen Gefallen tun. Die Leiche, die Jordan heute Morgen mit in die Gerichtsmedizin brachte – würden Sie noch einmal einen etwas genaueren Blick auf sie werfen?"

„Sollten Sie das nicht lieber Jordan überlassen," fragte Bug verunsichert zurück.

„Sie ist mit Woody unterwegs. Und da die Tote eine Freundin von Staatsanwältin Walcott ist, wäre es mir sehr recht, wenn es zu keinen Zeitverzögerungen käme."

„Verstehe," Bug nahm das Vergrößerungsglas ab und stand auf. „Nach was soll ich suchen?"

„Nach einer Spur, die uns den Täter verraten könnte. Suchen sie jeden Millimeter ihres Körpers ab."

„Okay," sagte Bug zwar noch immer verwirrt über die Bitte von Macy, aber bereit dem Auftrag nach zukommen. Macy ging aus dem Raum und Bug griff nach seinem blauen Kittel und verschwand im Autopsieraum 1.

**Autopsieraum 1  
Eine halbe Stunde später**  
Bug hatte alles getan was ihm möglich gewesen war. Aber er war zu keinen anderen Erkenntnisse gekommen wie Jordan. Es gab Samenflüssigkeit, aber keine Spuren einer inneren Verletzung, noch Kampfspuren am Körper der Frau. Das Stück Faden eines Seils, das Nigel gefunden hatte, hatte er bereits vorhin schon gesehen, als Nigel damit ankam um es für eine umfassende Analyse vorzubereiten. Aber ansonsten war nichts am Hals. Er hatte selbst auf den Augäpfeln der Leiche nach einem Fingerabdruck gesucht, weil er von solchen Fällen gehört hatte.

Etwas ratlos stand er vor der Leiche, dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er griff nach der Speziallampe und fing an das blonde Haar der Frau Millimeter für Millimeter abzuleuchten und mit dem Finger darin herumzustochern. Plötzlich machte sich ein breites, zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit – er hatte etwas gefunden – ein kurzes, angegrautes Haar.

**Etwas später  
Büro Nigel, Bug**  
„Kann sich das Mistding nicht beeilen?" Jordan spähte ungeduldig Nigel über die Schulter, während der Engländer seine Finger flink über die Tastatur wandern ließ.

„Das ist ein Computer, Jordan. Keine Zaubermaschine. Aber wir haben es gleich. Nur noch eine Datenbank, dann sollte dein zweiter geheimnisvoller Fingerabdruck vom Glas identifiziert sein."

„Ich hoffe doch. Langsam geht mir der Fall ein wenig auf die Nerven. Woody drängt, Garret fragt ständig nach und jetzt hat er sogar Bug noch auf den Fall angesetzt." Jordan richtete sich auf und blickte zu dem Weinglas hinüber, auf dem sie Fingerabdrücke sichtbar gemacht hatten. Auf dem anderen war wie zu erwarten gewesen war nur der Abdruck von Anne Robertson.

Ein lautes Piep-Geräusch vom Monitor ließ Jordan zurück zu Nigel gehen. Sie hatten einen Treffer...

Nigel klickte den Button mit „okay" an und sowohl er als auch Jordan zogen hörbar scharf die Luft ein – auf dem Monitor öffnete sich ihnen die Akte von Dr. Garret Macy.

Nigel sah Jordan an und Jordan erwiderte den Blick mit innerer Unruhe. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ihr Chef... nun es würde sein Verhalten vom Morgen erklären. Aber nicht was er mit dieser Toten zu tun hatte. Sie wollte gerade Nigel darum bitten die neuen Entwicklungen für sich zu behalten, als Bug, noch im blauen Kittel hereinkam und eine düstere Miene zur Schau trug.

„Ihr werdet mir nicht glauben was ich gefunden habe," er hielt ein Plastiktütchen hoch, in dem das graue Haar lag.

„Du wirst es uns sicher gleich verraten," brummte Nigel und klickte hastig die Akte von Macy vom Bildschirm.

„Ein Haar. Aber es ist nicht irgendein Haar. Es hat dieselbe DNA-Struktur wie die DNA des Spermas, das ihr in Robertson gefunden habt. Aber das merkwürdige an diesem Haar ist seine Substanz. Die dazugehörige Person benutzt ein spezielles Haarmittel. Ein recht teueres, das man nicht überall bekommt. Das schließt die Verdächtigen ein. Das dumme an der Sache – ich weiß, dass es auch Macy verwendet.

Wieder sahen sich Jordan und Nigel an und ihre Blicke wanderten zum Weinglas ehe sie Bug ansahen.

„Mach die Tür zu, Bug.. wir haben dir was zu zeigen," mit diesen Worten wandte sich Nigel wieder dem Monitor zu und brachte die Akte zurück auf den Bildschirm ...

tbc...


	3. Teil 2

**AKT2**

**Einige Minuten später**  
„Und was machen wir jetzt," ratlos blickte Bug und auch Nigel zu Jordan.

„Wieso schaut ihr mich an?", Jordan verzog kurz den rechten Mundwinkel zu einem unsicheren Lächeln. Doch als Bug und Nigel sie weiter ansahen, hob sie abwehrend die Hände. „Ooohh nein, ich gehe nicht damit zu ihm."

„Wir kommen mit und geben dir Rückendeckung," nickte Nigel zuversichtlich und stand bereits auf.

„Ihr könnt doch nicht im Ernst annehmen, dass ich mit unseren brisanten Ergebnissen zu Garret spaziere und...und.. und überhaupt er ist ein Verdächtiger...," begann Jordan zu stottern. „Ich meine.. Verdächtige füttert man nicht mit Beweisen. Vielleicht sollten wir erst ... Woody anrufen?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall, Jordan," Nigel schob Bug zur Seite, um sich vor Jordan in voller Länge aufzubauen. „Er ist unser Boss. Er hat ein Recht darauf es von uns zu erfahren. Oder möchtest du, dass Woody ihn in Handschellen an uns vorbei abführt und wir mit dem schlechten Gewissen leben müssen?"

Jordan verzog ihre Mundwinkel nach unten, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht... aber wenn wir nicht den korrekten Weg einhalten..."

„Seit wann kümmert dich der Dienstweg," überrascht zog Bug die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Ihr wisst was ich meine... ich kann mir in nächster Zeit echt nicht mehr viel leisten. Jeder schaut mir auf die Finger. Von Garret zur Staatsanwältin.. selbst Woody ist manchmal eine Spur zu kritisch..."

„Bei was bin ich zu kritisch?"

Erschrocken fuhr Jordan zur Tür herum, durch die Woody seinen Kopf gesteckt hatte und sie alle breit angrinste.

„Nicht so wichtig," winkte Jordan verlegen ab und machte Woody platz. Woody sah Jordan mit einem Stirnrunzeln an, aber sagte nichts mehr weiter dazu. Er hielt stattdessen ein zusammengerolltes Papier in die Höhe. „Ich habe Neuigkeiten."

„Wir auch," murmelte Bug Nigel zu und erntete von Woody einen fragenden Blick. „Sie zu erst, Woody."

„Die Spurensicherung hat in Mrs. Robertson Haus weitere Fingerabdrücke gefunden, die weder ihr, noch ihrer Tochter oder dem zukünftigen Ex-Mann gehören. Die Fingerabdrücke waren sowohl in ihrem Schlafzimmer, im Bad, in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer," Woody räusperte sich und rollte das Papier auseinander. „Ich weiß nicht ob euch das gefällt.. aber es sind die Fingerabdrücke von Macy."

Als weder Jordan noch Bug oder Nigel sonderlich überrascht reagierten, nicht einmal vor Erstaunen das Gesicht verzogen, kam Woody die Situation ein wenig merkwürdig vor. „Uhm... ich weiß nicht ob ihr mich verstanden habt, aber..."

„Oh, doch klar und deutlich," sagte Jordan und reichte Woody den Ausdruck ihres Fingerabdruckes. „Wir sind bereits mit dem Weinglas genauso weit gekommen."

„Oh," war alles, was Woody vor Überraschung herausbrachte und dann auf den Ausdruck starrte. „Ich hoffe ihr habt Macy nicht bereits gewarnt?"

"Gewarnt?", Bug sah Woody kritisch an. „Ich denke er hat ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, dass wir wissen, dass er in Robertsons Haus war. Vielleicht gibt es eine ganz natürliche Erklärung dafür."

„Aber sicher und bestimmt auch dafür, dass er mit ihr Sex hatte," rutsche es Nigel heraus und wurde von Jordan mit einem Blick bedacht, der ihn glatt ins Jenseits hätte befördern können.

„Sex?", Woody sah irritiert zwischen Jordan und Nigel hin und her. „Macy hatte..."

„Ich weiß, die Vorstellung ist irgendwie gruslig," lächelte Jordan verlegen, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Aber wir wissen es nicht hundertprozentig. Bug hat nur ein Haar gefunden, das dieselbe DNS besitzt wie die Samenflüssigkeit."

„Und das führt euch zu Macy, weil..."

„Das Haar Spuren eines teuren Haarwassers aufweist, von dem ich zufällig weiß, dass es Macy auch benutzt.", fügte Bug Jordans Erklärung hinzu.

„Dann sollten wir mit ihm reden," schlug Woody vor. „Und was heißt Bug hat ein Haar gefunden? Ich dachte du arbeitest gründlich," feixte Woody während sie das Labor verließen und Jordan ihn dafür kräftig in die Seite knuffte. Ein „AUA," war noch zuhören, als hinter ihnen die Tür zuflog.

**Eine Minute später  
Garrets Büro**  
Garret starrte auf die Ausdrucke, die er in beiden Händen hielt, legte nur seine Stirn in Falten und schwieg. Jordan, Woody, Nigel und Bug standen dicht aneinander gedrängt vor Garrets Schreibtisch und starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
Weitere schweigsame Sekunden verstrichen und man hörte vom Flur Schritte, Türen, gedämpfte Stimmen, nur Garret schien gefallen daran zu haben, sie zu foltern.

Schließlich war es Jordan, die nicht mehr ruhig stehen und schon gar nicht ihr Mundwerk länger halten konnte.

„Uhm... haben Sie uns nicht zufällig was zu sagen? Oder vielleicht zu erklären? Ich meine...die Fingerabdrücke..."

„Ich kenne Anne Robertson," sagte Garret schließlich, ohne aufzublicken. Seine Stimme verriet nicht, ob er über diesen Überfall mit Beweisen aufgebracht oder eher verlegen war. Schließlich legte Garret die Papiere auf die Tischplatte ab und blickte die vier vor sich an. „Ich kenne sie ziemlich lange und ziemlich gut. Und ja, ich war vor zwei Tagen in ihrem Haus. Wir haben Wein getrunken, uns über alte Zeiten unterhalten...was machen Sie da," Garret wehrte leicht gereizt Jordan ab, die um den Tisch gekommen war und versuchte ihm ein Haar auszureißen.

„Beweise sammeln?", sagte Jordan neutral, zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Was es natürlich auch gewesen wäre, wenn es sich bei dem Verdächtigen nicht um ihren Vorgesetzten gehandelt hätte.

„Beweise? Bin ich etwa schon verhaftet und des Mordes überführt? Und ich gehe doch stark davon aus, dass auch in meinem Fall ein Gerichtsbeschluss notwendig ist, bevor ich DNS-Proben abgebe."

„Ja sicher doch," beeilte sich Woody zu sagen. Jordan zog sich beleidigt zurück. Es wäre doch viel unkomplizierter, wenn sie das gleich vor Ort und Stelle hätten klären können.

„Hm.. Sie haben den Bericht gelesen," wandte Nigel vorsichtig ein. „Ich meine alle Details..."

„Ich kenne die Details," nickte Garret und starrte mit düsterem Blick auf die Tischplatte. „Ich bin etwas länger geblieben, als nur auf ein Glas Wein, wenn ihr das meint. Aber ich habe sie sicher nicht getötet."

„Haben wir nie angenommen," sagte Nigel hastig.

„Ich meine, wir kennen Sie ja schließlich," sagte Jordan versucht überzeugt.

„Und nur weil Sie mit ihr geschlafen haben, und Ihre Fingerabdrücke überall verteilt sind...," fügte Bug hinzu. „Muss das noch gar nichts bedeuten?"

Alle drei sahen in diesem Moment fragend zu Woody, der auffällig ruhig geblieben war und Garret musterte. Als er sich der Blicke bewusst wurde, räusperte er sich. „Nun ja... die Beweise sprechen für sich und ich bin Polizist. Allerdings weiß ich nicht ob es der Staatsanwaltschaft reichen wird, um einer Verhaftung zu zustimmen...aber ich werde Sie bitten müssen mit aufs Revier zu kommen, um eine Aussage zu machen."

Garret nickte müde. „Natürlich. Damit habe ich sowieso gerechnet."

„Sie hätten sich sehr viel Ärger erspart, wenn Sie heute Morgen gleich mit offenen Karten gespielt hätten," meinte Woody mit ein wenig Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

„Glaube Sie mir, den Ärger den ich mit Ihnen habe ist nichts im Vergleich mit dem Ärger, den ich noch bekommen werde," Garret seufzte, stand auf und in Gedanken bei der Vorstellung wie Renee auf seine Verhaftung im Fall Robertson reagieren würde, ließ ihn innerlich fast ein wenig frösteln.

**Boston Police Department  
eine halbe Stunde später**  
„Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen, dass du ihn verhaftet hast," Jordan stand mit Woody im Beobachtungsraum und sahen zu Garret in den Verhörraum, wo er alleine saß und lustlos an einem Pappbecher Kaffee herumspielte.

„Ich habe ihn nicht verhaftet," verteidigte sich Woody überrascht. „Er ist nur hier um eine Aussage zu machen."

„Ja sicher... und habt ihr ihn erst einmal in der Mangel, steht er schneller am Pranger als wir uns umschauen können. Er ist der Leiter der Gerichtsmedizin. Die Medien werden sich darauf stürzen."

„Vielleicht. Wenn wir es nicht diskret behandeln...", meinte Woody vorsichtig.

„Eben. Polizisten sind wie Waschweiber. Ein Geheimnis macht schnell die Runde," in eigenen kurzen Erinnerung versunken, starrte Jordan durch Woody hindurch, riss sich dann wieder zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wenn Walcott erst davon Wind bekommt ist er geliefert."

Woody verzog das Gesicht zu einer Miene, die sagte ‚hältst du mich für so blöde' und sagte: „Ich habe bisher nur meinen Vorgesetzten davon unterrichtet. So lange wir nicht wissen, was Macy uns zu sagen hat oder welches Spiel er mit uns spielt, werde ich nichts weiter unternehmen."

„Spiel?", nun war es mit Jordans Ruhe endgültig vorbei. „Du denkst Garret spielt mit uns? Wieso sollte er? Er kennt die Tote, er war bei ihr... und wenn schon? Wie oft hatten wir ähnliche Fälle?"

„Heute Morgen stand er mit uns im Autopsieraum und hat die Tote erkannt. Er hat uns beide angelogen und es auch später nicht für richtig empfunden uns aufzuklären. Wie sollte ich das sonst interpretieren?", Woody fühlte sich ein wenig in seiner Berufsehre gekränkt und ließ es Jordan auch spüren.

„Bitte... welches Motiv sollte er haben?", Jordan drehte sich von Woody weg und blickte wieder durch die Scheibe.

„Ich hoffe keines," sagte Woody aufrichtig und verließ den Raum, um zu Garret zu gehen. Antworten konnte ihnen nur der Leiter der Gerichtsmedizin selbst geben.

---

Als sich die Tür öffnete und Garrets Blick auf Woody fiel, der alleine herein kam, atmete er erst einmal erleichtert durch. So wie es aussah blieb alles erst einmal „unter ihnen". Diskretion war etwas, auf das er viel Wert legte und im Moment auch unbedingt nötig war. Es gab nichts über was er sich Sorgen machen musste – er hatte Anne nicht getötet, nur im Schock über ihre Einlieferung als Leiche unüberlegt und unbesonnen reagiert. Weil er Angst hatte... weil er im ersten Moment nicht verstehen konnte und wollte, dass sie tot auf einer Bahre lag... alles Dinge, die er Woody erklären konnte. Er würde schneller hier herausspazieren, als er wohl selbst dachte.

Woody setzte sich Garret gegenüber und schaltete das Aufzeichnungsgerät an. Er sprach Tag, Datum, Uhrzeit und die Namen der beiden Anwesenden drauf, ehe er sich an Garret selbst wandte.  
„Okay... wenn Sie bereit sind Dr. Macy... könnten Sie mir vielleicht die ersten Fragen beantworten?"

„Sicher, nur zu," nickte Garret.

„Sie waren in Anne Robertsons Haus?"

„Ja, vor zwei Tagen," bestätigte Garret ruhig.

_Flashback  
Vor zwei Tagen, am Abend  
Anne Robertson, in einem attraktiven schwarzen Abendkleid, öffnet einem vor der Haustür auf der Veranda wartendem Garret die Tür. Sie begrüßen sich mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung und einem Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange._

„Können Sie mir kurz sagen, wieso und was an diesem Tag oder Abend vorgefallen ist?"

Garret räusperte sich umständlich, rutschte im Stuhl etwas zurecht und versuchte eine Formulierung für jenen Abend zu finden, die unverfänglich klang und nicht zu viel von dem verriet, was zu privat war. „Nun... Anne und ich kennen uns seit dem Studium. Wir waren damals kurz zusammen, und später noch eng befreundet, bis wir uns vor einigen Jahren aus den Augen verloren. Vor einer Woche rief sie mich an und bat mich um ein Gespräch. Ich wollte sie in mein Büro einladen, doch sie bestand auf eine vertraulichere Umgebung. Wir gingen Essen, sprachen über alte Zeiten. Das übliche," versuchte sich Garret rauszureden.

_Flashback  
Vor einer Woche, abends in einem Lokal  
Garret sitzt Anne gegenüber. Sie spielt an ihrem Weinglas, während Garret sich gerade den Mund mit seiner Serviette betupft und sie ein wenig besorgt, aber auch fragend anblickt. Sie sieht hoch und lächelt ihn an, wobei sich Garret wieder zu entspannen scheint. Ihre Hand ruht plötzlich auf seiner Hand.  
_  
„Vor zwei Tagen wollte sie unser Treffen wiederholen, bei sich zu Hause. Sie war der Meinung, mir dringend etwas mitteilen zu müssen. Etwas, das sie mir seit über 20 Jahren schuldig wäre. Wir tranken zusammen ein Glas Wein und unterhielten uns."

_Flashback  
Garret und Anne sitzen nebeneinander auf ihrem Sofa und leeren ihre Gläser. Die Flasche steht leer auf dem Tisch vor ihnen. Die Stimmung scheint gelöst und gelockert. Anne rutscht näher an Garret heran, der einen Arm freundschaftlich um sie legt._

„Aber sie kam nicht darauf zu sprechen, was sie mir angedeutet hatte. Es verlief.. irgendwie anders und endete in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Ich hoffe das beantwortet ihre Frage?"

_Flashback  
Garret und Anne betreten das Schlafzimmer und noch ehe Garret die Tür hinter sich schließen kann, zieht Anne ihn mit sich auf ihre Bett, wo sie sich eng umschlungen küssen...  
_  
Woody nickte, erinnerte sich dann aber an das Aufzeichnungsgerät und fügte ein schnelles „Ja" hinzu. „Sie geben also zu am Tag ihres Todes bei ihr gewesen zu sein, mit ihr geschlafen zu haben..."

„Das sagte ich Ihnen doch gerade," Garrets Anspannung ließ sich nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. „Ich bin allerdings in der Nacht noch nachhause gefahren. Da war sie noch sehr lebendig."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich...der Ansicht war, dass es falsch gewesen ist, was wir getan haben?", bot Garret mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Weil ich vielleicht der Meinung war, zu übereilt gehandelt zu haben? Oder weil ...," er hinterher erst an Renee gedacht hatte und an das was zwischen ihnen war oder nicht mehr war? Aber das ging Woody und seinen Bericht nun wirklich nichts an. „Ich einfach gerne in meinem eigenen Bett schlafe?"

„Ich glaube eine Spur Sarkasmus zu hören, Dr. Macy," warnte Woody. „Wir sind bei einer wichtigen Aussage..."

„Wenn ich das nicht wüsste, Det. Hoyt, säße ich nicht hier," erwiderte Macy gereizt. „Aber es gibt nichts, was ich Ihnen noch sagen könnte."

„War etwas ungewöhnlich?"

„Nein..."

„Sie sagte Ihnen nicht, warum sie so dringend mit Ihnen sprechen wollte?"

„Nein..."

„Und Sie haben sie nicht gedrängt oder gefragt?"

„Natürlich habe ich sie danach gefragt, aber sie meinte, dass wäre jetzt im Moment nicht mehr ganz so wichtig. Sie könnte es mir auch später noch sagen. Ich dachte es ginge um ihre Scheidung oder irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten im Büro."

_Flashback  
Vor zwei Tagen, Annes Wohnzimmer, ein paar Minuten vor den anderen Flashbacks  
Anne kommt gerade mit der noch ungeöffneten Weinflasche aus der Küche zurück. Sie stellt zwei Weingläser ab und schenkt ihnen ein. Garret wirkt angespannt und auch Annes Gesicht verrät ihre Anspannung. Garret springt plötzlich auf und läuft im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er bleibt ruckartig stehen und funkelt Anne an: „Du kannst mir so etwas nicht einfach zwischen zwei Gläsern Wein sagen und dann so tun, als wäre alles wieder beim Alten."  
_  
Woody machte sich eine kurze Notiz, schaltete dann das Aufzeichnungsgerät ab und nickte. „Okay, ich denke das war's fürs erste."

Doch da war sich Garret nicht so sicher. Er hatte wieder aus unüberlegten Gründen nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt...

**Am späten Nachmittag  
Garrets Büro  
**In Gedanken versunken versuchte Garret etwas Ordnung auf seinem Schreibtisch zu machen. Seit dem Morgen war er mit allem möglichen beschäftigt gewesen und auf dem Polizeirevier waren ihm zusätzliche kostbare Stunden verloren gegangen. Seine Arbeit erledigte sich nun mal nicht von selbst. Und er konnte sich damit herrlich vom heutigen Tag ablenken...

Er bemerkte Renee erst, als sie in der offenen Tür stand, ihn mit einem schwer deutbaren Blick musterte und dann gegen den Rahmen kurz, aber heftig klopfte.

Mit dem Gefühl ertappt worden zu sein, versuchte es Garret mit einem nicht so ehrlichen Lächeln, doch statt sie für sich zu gewinnen, erreichte er damit nur das Gegenteil: sie trat mit gekrauster Stirn herein und knallte die Tür hinter sich wütend zu. „Mistkerl!", fuhr sie ihn ohne Vorwarnung an.

„Ja, ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen," murmelte Garret.

Renee beschloss ihn einfach zu ignorieren und ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich würde davon nichts mitbekommen?" Auf eine Antwort wartend, funkelte sie Garret wütend an.

„Was genau meinst du?", versuchte Garret Zeit zu schinden. „ Meine Aussage auf dem Revier oder die Details, die ich dir heute Morgen über Anne und mich verschwiegen habe..."

„Spar dir weitere Worte," unterbrach sie ihn barsch, und wollte nicht erneut daran erinnert werden, was sie nur durch Det. Hoyts Polizeibericht erfahren hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie Garret geohrfeigt – und dabei hätte sie nicht einmal genau gewusst für was – es war einfach zu viel. Er hatte sie belogen, und betrogen und dann war er nicht einmal Manns genug gewesen, ihr davon zu erzählen. Sie hatte es wie jede Gewöhnliche erst aus den Akten erfahren müssen... Doch Renee wollte Garret mit dieser Handlung keine Stärkung in seiner Meinung über sie als Charakter geben. Diese Genugtuung gönnte sie ihm einfach nicht und übte sich daher in Selbstbeherrschung.

„Ich dachte wir beide, du und ich, hätten unsere zweite Chance nicht genutzt."

„Ach ja, und das rechtfertig dich gleich los zu ziehen, um dich mit einer anderen zu trösten?", Renee wusste, dass sie eine Spur zu scharf klang, aber sie verspürte nicht im geringsten Lust darauf sich zu mäßigen. Schließlich war sie wütend, verletzt und betrogen worden. „Was hat es dir so einfach gemacht? Dass ich dich einmal mehr habe stehen gelassen, um mir weitere Verletzungen zu ersparen? So einfach bekommt man dich los? Ich dachte dir lege etwas an uns. Denn nach unserem großen Auftritt vor Gericht hast du noch ganz anders geklungen. Um Frauen muss man manchmal kämpfen, Garret."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, als er Renees Worte belächelte. Er hatte oft gekämpft.. jetzt war er es einfach nur noch müde und leid... „Ach weißt du... du machst es einem verdammt leicht in dieser Beziehung," schoss er unüberlegt zurückt.

Renee verstummte daraufhin und sah ihn getroffen an. Als sie wieder Worte für ihn fand, klang sie kalt. „Ich glaube darüber sollten wir hier nicht reden. Das ist nicht der Punkt, Garret. Du hast mich wegen Anne belogen. Du warst heute Morgen mit mir im Autopsieraum und hast so getan, als wäre sie eine für dich vollkommene Fremde. Als wir telefoniert hatten, wusstest du bereits, dass sie hier war und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir davon zu erzählen. Das ist mehr als nur ein Vertrauensbruch."

Garret stand auf und trat zu Renee, die jedoch abwehrend die Hände hob und vor ihm zurückwich. „Versuch es jetzt ja nicht auf deine leise, nachsichtige Art. Dafür bin ich nicht in Stimmung."

Garret senkte kurz den Blick und versuchte Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bekommen. „Ich kann verstehen das du aufgebracht bist, aber versteh doch bitte auch mich. Ich stand heute morgen an der Bahre einer Toten, die ich vor 2 Tagen noch lebend gesehen habe. Wir haben zusammen gegessen, geredet..."

„Dich verstehen," Renee neigte kampflustig ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah Garret fassungslos an. „Oh ja sicher... es geht ja immer um dich Garret, nicht wahr? Wie konnte ich das vergessen. Ach erspar mir einfach den Rest und die Details," Renee kehrte ihm mit diesen Worten einfach den Rücken zu, um tief und ruhig durchzuatmen. Dabei starrte sie durch seinen Glaskasten nach draußen auf den Flur, als würde der ernüchternde Anblick von Arbeit in einer Atmosphäre von Tod ihr dabei helfen, sich zu beruhigen. Trotz das sie einiges gewöhnt war, einiges einstecken konnte, genauso wie sie austeilen konnte, hatte sie auch ihren Stolz und ihre Gefühle und in diesem Fall waren beide mehr als nur gekränkt und verletzt worden. Es war merkwürdig.. obwohl sie voller Wut auf Garret hier her gekommen war, fühlte sie sich nicht so selbstsicher und stark wie sonst. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie sich insgeheim wirklich die Schuld an dem Ganzen gab. Aber das würde sie Garret gegenüber nie zugeben.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen der Annahme, dass sie mit ihrem Verhalten Garret in die Arme ihrer besten Freundin getrieben hatte und dem Wissen, dass Garret so einfach einen Schritt weitergehen konnte, über sie hinweg kam, kam sie Tränen recht nahe. „Nur weil ich dich seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr angerufen habe und du beschlossen hast, es nicht mit Reden zu versuchen, heißt das doch nicht, dass du einen Freibrief hast!", presste sie hervor.

Garret stand hilflos hinter Renee und fühlte sich vollkommen unsicher. Sollte er versuchen etwas zu sagen, um sich zu verteidigen oder würde das nur dazu führen, dass sie sich an den Hals gingen? Oder war es ratsam einfach ruhig zu sein, damit sie ihrer Enttäuschung Luft machen konnte?  
Am Ende entschied er sich doch für den Versuch zu reden... Beruhigend legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Ich dachte... nun... waren wir uns nicht schon so weit einig, dass du meist mit dir selbst redest und die ganze Beziehung als Treibsand betrachtest?"

„Du bist schlimmer als ein Eisschrank," dabei schüttelte Renee seine Hände ab und drehte sich mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen zu Garret herum.

„Und das aus deinem Mund...," murmelte Garret und bereute seine Worte sofort wieder, als er in Renees verbittertes Gesicht blickte. Er hatte doch nur versucht verständnisvoll an die Sache ranzugehen.

„Auch ich habe Gefühle, Garret, die man verletzen kann. Darüber solltest du vielleicht einmal nachdenken."

Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich Renee an ihm vorbei geschoben, riss die Tür auf und stürmte auf den Flur hinaus. Für einen Moment überlegte er sich ihr zu folgen, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es wohl wenig von Nutzen war. Renee schien sich einig zu sein, ihm die ganze Schuld an ihrer verkorksten Beziehung zu geben und wie Garret schätzte, brachte ihn eine einfache Entschuldigung nicht unbedingt Pluspunkte ein.

Trotzdem gab es etwas, das er unbedingt noch wissen musste, bevor er Renee das nächste Mal vielleicht als verhafteter Mann gegenüber stand. Also ging er ihr doch nach. Am Fahrstuhl holte er sie ein.

Obwohl sie seine Schritte hörte, hielt es Renee für nicht wichtig sich nach ihm umzusehen. Sie wollte nur noch raus, fort von hier, fort von Garret. Es tat weh zu wissen, dass Garret keine Chance mehr zu sehen schien. Nicht nachdem sie jetzt wusste, dass er so schnell nach ihrem letzten ernsten Streit Trost bei einer anderen gesucht hatte, anstatt den Versuch gewagt hatte, mit ihr über ihre Probleme zu reden.

„Renee.. warte einen Augenblick," Garret berührte Renee leicht am Arm, woraufhin sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte, wenn auch nur sehr widerwillig.

„Was für eine Gemeinheit hast du vergessen?", Renee klang kalt und kalt sah sie ihn auch an. Doch das schreckte Garret nicht ab.

„Ich wüsste gerne eines – hältst du mich für schuldig oder nicht?"

Darum ging es ihm also... schon wieder um ihn. Es ging immer um ihn – wie bei den meisten Männern, dachte sie verächtlich und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Hatte er sich auch nur eine Sekunde lang gefragt, wie sie sich dabei fühlte? Wahrscheinlich nicht... „Du bist vieles, nur kein Mörder. Ein gefühlsarmer, kalter und unsensibler Mistkerl, aber kein Mörder." Und als die Fahrstuhltür in diesem Moment aufglitt, schlüpfte Renee erleichtert eilig hinein, drückte den Knopf nach unten, während sich ihr enttäuschter und Garrets verletzter Blick festhielten, bis die Tür sich wieder schloss.

**Labor  
Ein Tag später, morgens**  
„Bug ich brauche dringend eine gute Nachricht," seufzte Jordan, als sie sich mit verspanntem Nacken streckte und die Proben vor sich missmutig betrachtete.

„Ich schätze dass heißt, Garrets DNS bestätigt seine Aussage?" Bug blickte kurz hoch, ehe er wieder durch das Mikroskop starrte, um einen Haarvergleich mit dem gefundenen Haar und einem von Garret abzuschließen.

„Ja. Der Wahnsinnige hat mir ihr geschlafen und uns gestern Morgen an der Nase herumgeführt," doch trotz den harten Worten klang Jordan nicht wütend oder aufgebracht. Eher verzweifelt.

„Ich verstehe... aber leider kann ich dir keine Freude machen. Auch die Haare stimmen überein."

„Verdammt.. wenn wir nicht andere Beweise finden, die Garret entlasten, wird Woody gezwungen sein auf Grund dieser Garret zu verhaften." Jordan stand auf und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Aber wo finden wir welche?"

„Meistens geben ja die Toten eine Antwort..."

„Nur unsere nicht," stöhnte Jordan und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Als die Tür aufging und Nigel hereinstürmte, hellte sich Jordans Gesicht auf. Vielleicht war ja die Seilanalyse erfolgreicher verlaufen. Aber ein Blick in Nigels Gesicht sagte Jordan, dass dem wohl so nicht wahr.

„Meine Lieben, ich muss euch enttäuschen," Nigel lehnte sich bei Bug gegen den Schreibtisch und verzog sein Gesicht. „Das Stück Seil könnte die Mordwaffe sein.. in der Tat, aber leider übliches Material. Könnte sich jeder für ein paar Pennies in einem Baumarkt gekauft haben."

„Also Sackgasse... und was sagen wir jetzt Woody?" Jordan blickte die beiden Kollegen an.

„Das er auf Grund der Beweislage Dr. Macy verhaften soll!"

Bei der eisigen Stimme von Staatsanwältin Walcott fuhr Jordan herum und Nigel richtete sich automatisch auf.

„Ist das nicht ein wenig... verfrüht?", gab Jordan zu bedenken, doch Walcott schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Wie es scheint haben sie nur Beweise gegen Dr. Macy und er hat kein Alibi für die Tatzeit. Besser gesagt, sein einziges Alibi liegt hier bei ihnen im Kühlraum. Er ist somit unser einziger Verdächtiger. Geben sie ihren Bericht bitte an Det. Hoyt weiter und ich veranlasse alles weitere." Sie wartete keine Antwort ab, es war auch weniger eine Bitte gewesen, als viel mehr ein Befehl.

Verdattert blickten die drei der Staatsanwältin nach, die mit diesen schlechten Neuigkeiten aufgetaucht war und genau so schnell wieder aus dem Raum verschwand.

„Ich würde sagen, da nimmt jemand die Sache sehr persönlich," Nigel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich schätze, dass würdest du auch, wenn du auf diese Art und Weise vom Ende deiner Beziehung erfährst," sagte Bug erklärend.

„Ich lasse das nicht zu," Jordan schlüpfte bereits aus ihrem weißen Kittel in ihre Jacke hinein. „Ich werde mich jetzt ein wenig umhören, während ihr tut was Walcott verlangt hat. Irgendjemand hat mir bestimmt etwas zu er zählen."

**Anwaltskanzlei Woodruff & Robertson  
Eine Stunde später**  
„Okay.. ich tue das hier noch einmal weil...," Woody eilte an Jordans Seite durch die Glastüre des Empfangsbereichs auf die Empfangstheke zu.

„Du mein Freund bist," schlug Jordan vor.

„Selbst die beste Freundschaft kann nicht so weit und tief gehen, dass man seine Karriere dafür opfert." Auch nicht wenn ich diese Frau hier liebe, fügte er ein wenig frustriert in Gedanken hinzu.

„Weil wir es Garret schuldig sind," bot Jordan ruhig als nächste Überredung an.

„Das sind zwar schon zwei gute Gründe, aber wenn Walcott erfährt, dass ich hier bin anstatt ihrer Anweisung nachzukommen..."

„Du kannst Garret noch immer verhaften. Aber ich brauche dich jetzt hier... entschuldigen Sie," sie waren an der Theke angelangt, hinter der eine Frau mittleren Alters saß und am PC mit dem Erledigen von Korrespondenz beschäftig war. Wenig erfreut über die Unterbrechung blickte sie auf. „Könnten sie mir sagen, ob jemand gerade hier ist und Zeit für uns hätte?"

„Haben sie einen Termin?"

„Nein," lächelte Woody mit seinem besten „Schwierigermamaslieblings-Lächeln" und zückte dabei seine Marke.

„Oh.. ich schätze es geht um Mrs. Robertson... ich... einen Moment bitte." Die Frau stand auf und verschwand hinter einer Tür. Woody und Jordan sahen sich noch fragend an, als die Tür bereits wieder aufging und die Dame in Begleitung eines um die 60 Jahre alten Mannes zurückkehrte.

„Das ist Mr. Woodruff. Ihm gehört die Kanzlei. Er wird sich Zeit für sie nehmen."

„Vielen Dank Mr. Woodruff," sagte Woody ehrlich und reichte ihm die Hand. „Det. Hoyt und dies ist Dr. Cavanaugh vom Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut. Wir hätten ein paar Fragen wegen Mrs. Robertson."

„Natürlich," nachdem er ihnen die Hand geschüttelt hatte bot er ihnen an ihm zu folgen und führte sie in sein Büro. Es war so beeindruckend, wie es sowohl Jordan als auch Woody von einem erfolgreichen Anwalt erwartet hatten – großräumig, mit hellen, großen Fenstern, schwere und teure Möbel im Clubstil, Bücherregale an den Wänden ringsherum, eine kleine Bar in einer Ecke.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte," bot ihnen Woodruff an, was sie befolgten. „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Nun... Mrs. Robertson arbeitete für Sie, Sir?" Woody zückte seinen Notizblock, um die Fragen abzulesen, die er mit Jordan im Wagen ausgearbeitet hatte.

„Oh nicht nur. Sie ist vor einigen Monaten zur Partnerin geworden."

„Interessant. Wie viele Partner gibt es in Ihrer Kanzlei?"

„Nur Anne und mich. Wir sind nicht so groß wie die meisten Kanzleien. Man muss nur mehr verdienen, um genug Geld zu haben um es mit den anderen dann teilen zu können."

„Gutes Argument," meldete sich Jordan kurz zu Wort, wurde aber von einem bösen Blick von Woody zum Schweigen verdammt.

„Anne ist übrigens die Schwiegermutter meines Sohne," fügte Woodruff ungefragt hinzu und beugte sich nach vorne auf die Platte seines Schreibtisches.

„Die Welt ist klein," lächelte Woody freundlich, während er eher scharf weiterfragte. „Und das war nicht der Grund wieso sie zur Partnerin wurde und jemand anderes nicht?"

„Ich verstehe auf was sie hinauswollen Det. Hoyt. Aber glauben sie mir... es war keine Vetternwirtschaft und es gibt bei uns niemand hier, der eifersüchtig gewesen ist. Jeder hat sich mit Anne gefreut."

„Ach wirklich," murmelte Woody und notierte sich wieder etwas.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbracht ihre Befragung. Die Empfangsdame streckte ihren Kopf herein. „Mr Woodruff... tut mir leid zu stören, aber ihr Sohn ist am Apparat. Es gibt Schwierigkeiten am Gericht."

Für einen Moment ließ Woodruff seine freundliche Maske fallen und blickte verärgert zum Telefon.

„Es wäre dringend," mahnte die Frau und verließ das Zimmer wieder.

„Sie entschuldigen mich einen Moment...," Und mit diesen Worten nahm er den Hörer ab und meldete sich mit einem kurz angebundenen „Ja?", während sich Woody und Jordan kurz ansahen und im Stillen beschlossen zu warten bis Woodruff sein Telefonat geführt hatte. Es konnte ja nicht all zu lange dauern und zu privat sein, ansonsten hätte der Anwalt sie sicher nach draußen gebeten. Um so überraschter waren sie dann, als der weitere Ton von Woodruff schroff und unfreundlich blieb, nachdem er kurz dem Gesprächspartner zugehört hatte. „Mein Gott Andrew, für was haben deine Mutter und ich das ganze Geld für deine Ausbildung ausgegeben? Natürlich gehen wir auf das Angebot ein. Es ist mehr als wir in einem langwierigen Prozess zugesprochen bekommen würden... Nein verdammt... tu einfach was ich sage und Schluss," Und damit legte der alte Mann einfach auf.

Jordan und Woody lächelten etwas verlegen, als der Blick von Woodruff ein wenig abwesend auf sie gerichtet wurde. Doch der Anwalt brachte das Kunststück fertig sofort seine freundliche Miene von eben aufzusetzen und sich zu entschuldigen. „Tut mir leid... mein Sohn. Nicht gerade der beste Anwalt, tut aber was er kann."

„Väter und Söhne," versuchte Woody verständnisvoll zu klingen und weckte Jordans Neugier. Er spürte ihren interessierten Blick auf sich und beschloss das zu ignorieren. Seine Bemerkung hatte nur höfflich, mitfühlend und eine Überleitung zum Aufbruch sein sollen.. er hatte vergessen, dass Jordan perfekt zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte.

„Nun ja, das ist ein anderes Thema," Woodruff wirkte auf einmal etwas angespannt, fand Jordan, aber da Woody aufstand blieb ihr keine Gelegenheit deswegen ein wenig nachzufragen.  
„Ich denke vorläufig haben wir erfahren, was wir wissen wollten. Nur noch eines... wo arbeitet Robertsons Tochter?"

„Sie ist zuhause, hat zwei Kinder und ein großes Haus. Meine Sekretärin kann ihnen gerne die Adresse meines Sohnes geben, falls ihnen das weiterhilft."

"Das wäre großartig," verkündete Woody mit einem breiten Lächeln als hätte er gerade eben im Lotto den Jackpot geknackt. Sie waren schon an der Tür, als sich Jordan noch einmal herumwandte.

„War Mrs. Robertson sehr erfolgreich?"

„Anne war die beste, die wir hatten," nickte Woodruff mit viel bedauern in der Stimme. „Sie brachte uns die meisten Klienten und viele spektakuläre Fälle, die unser Ansehen beträchtlich steigerten."

„Danke Mr Woodruff," sagte Woody erneut und zog Jordan leicht mit sich. „Und auf Wiedersehen..."

**Park oder Zooanlage  
etwas später  
**„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht wieso wir so schnell wieder aufgebrochen sind," Jordan knabberte an einem Sandwich, das sie an einem Kiosk als Maßnahme gegen ihren knurrenden Magen gekauft hatte.

„Weil wir vorläufig keine Fragen mehr hatten."

„Oh doch, die hatten wir," ereiferte sich Jordan. „Fandest du nicht auch, dass er sich seinem Sohn gegenüber ziemlich merkwürdig verhielt? Und seine Bemerkung über das gesteigerte Ansehen war etwas seltsam formuliert fand ich. Als hätte die Kanzlei einige Probleme gehabt. Wir müssen mit Walcott sprechen. Wenn sie Robertson gut kannte, kann sie uns vielleicht sagen, wieso eine erfolgreiche Anwältin für so eine kleine Kanzlei arbeitete."

„Ho ho ho, Auszeit," Woody machte dazu das typische T-Zeichen mit der Hand und schüttelte den Kopf, „Bevor wir mit Walcott sprechen und sie belästigen, muss ich für sie erst noch eine Verhaftung durchführen und ein paar Akten füllen."

Jordan grinste. „Es ist schön, dass die Gerichtsmedizin nicht alleine vor dieser Frau zittert." Damit ließ sie Woody stehen und ging eilig auf einen Mann zu, der wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt eine Hecke beschnitt.

„Ich zittere doch nicht...," protestierte Woody und folgt dann. „Ich hänge nur an meinem Job. Mr Robertson?"

Der Mann unterbrach seine Arbeit und wandte sich zu ihnen herum. „Ja?" Ihnen stand ein gut über 1,80 großer Mann Mitte 50 gegenüber, dessen Gesichtsfarbe von der vielen Arbeit im Freien gebräunt und gegerbt war. Erste Falten machten sein Gesicht interessant und sein kurz geschnittenes hellblondes Haar ließ ihn auf den zweiten Blick jünger wirken, als er wohl war.

„Det. Hoyt," dabei zeigte er dem hellblonden Mann seinen Ausweis. „Und das hier ist Ms. Cavanaugh vom Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut..."

„Ist etwas passiert? Lisha...?" Der Mann wirkte bestürzt, verängstigt zugleich und sein Heckenschere glitt ihm aus der Hand.

„Nein Sir, ihrer Tochter geht es gut.. wir sind wegen ihrer Frau hier..."

„Anne...," die Stimme des Mannes versagte in weißer Voraussicht der schlechten Nachricht.

„Sie ist tot, ja. Ermordet..."

„Mein Gott," unterbrach Robertson Woody und starrte Jordan fassungslos an. Jordan beschloss seine Reaktion als echt einzustufen und klammerte ihn als Verdächtigen vorläufig aus. Für den Moment begnügte sie sich mit einem bestätigenden Kopfnicken.

„Wo waren sie in der Nacht vor zwei Tagen zwischen Mitternacht und zwei Uhr morgens?", kam Woody schnell auf den Grund ihres Besuches zu sprechen.

„Wo ich war... ich... ich weiß nicht mehr... ich müsste nachdenken... wie.. wie ist das passiert?"

„Das wissen wir nicht, Sir. Noch nicht. Sie wurde erdrosselt und nackt im Park hinterlegt. Sie wurde heute morgen gefunden." Klärte Woody ziemlich kaltherzig den Ehemann auf. Jordan runzelte die Stirn.

„Also vor zwei Tagen war das Spiel... oh ja, ich war bei Bob...Bob Danford. Wir haben uns das Spiel angesehen und hinterher sind wir noch in eine Bar gegangen, um auf den Sieg anzustoßen. Es muss eins oder zwei gewesen sein als wir von dort wieder mit einem Taxi nachhause fuhren. Zu erst zu Bob dann zu mir."

„Hm, danke Sir...," Woody machte sich eine Notiz. „Kennen sie einen Dr. Garret Macy?"

Robertson schien nachzudenken und setzte zu einem Nein an, doch dann klärte sich seine Mine auf. „Oh ja, doch. Er war mit Anne auf der Uni, bevor sie sich für ein Jura-Studium entschied. Sie waren wohl mal zusammen und Anne hat vor einigen Wochen durch zu Fall diesen Mann wieder getroffen. Sie hat mir davon erzählt. Wissen sie... wir leben seit einigen Monaten getrennt... es ... wir haben ein paar Probleme, aber nichts das sich nicht aus der Welt hätte schaffen lassen. Ich erzähle ihnen das lieber gleich, bevor sie es von jemanden anderen erfahren. Aber wir hatten noch immer Kontakt."

„Danke für ihre Offenheit," Woody notierte sich wieder etwas. „Falls wir weitere Fragen haben, kommen wir auf sie zu."

Als sie wieder Richtung Ausgang gingen, läutete Woodys Handy und mit einem viel sagenden Blick ging er dran. Sein Blick wurde noch eine Spur viel sagender, als er der aufgebrachten Stimme von Walcott lauschte. Viel sagte er nicht, außer „Mhm", „Ich verstehe, Ma'am" und „Auf Wiederhören."

„Walcott," erklärte Woody Jordan. „Wir sollen machen, dass wir in die Gerichtsmedizin zurückkehren. Das hier wäre mein Job aber nicht der deinige. Und wenn uns etwas an unseren Jobs liegen würde, sollten wir sofort aufbrechen und nicht noch lange diskutieren." Damit ließ Woody Jordan stehen und eilte auf seinen Dienstwagen zu.

**Gerichtsmedizin  
zur selben Zeit**  
„Nigel, Bug," Garret betrat das Büro der beiden mit ernster Miene und sein Ton verriet den beiden seine miserable Laune, die für sie beide nur zu verständlich war. Mit einem raschen Blick untereinander schienen sie sich zu einigen Macys Laune zu ertragen und zu tun, was auch immer ihr Chef von ihnen verlangte.

„Garret, fragte Nigel zuckersüß zurück. „Können wir ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Haben sie irgendetwas neues? Etwas das meinen Tag ein wenig aufheitern könnte?"

„Wenn sie die Beweise meinen... nein. Das Seil ist vollkommen frei von irgendwelchen Besonderheiten. Nichts was uns zum wahren Täter führen könnte. Aber wir können uns gerne noch einmal die Leiche vornehmen..."

„Nicht nötig, das habe ich gerade eben selbst getan. Ein verzweiflter Macy stand unschlüssig in ihrem Büro und Nigel hatte das Bedürfnis etwas zu tun, um den Chef aufzuheitern, nur fiel ihm nichts ein und Bugs betretenes Gesicht sagte dasselbe.

„Ach kommen sie schon Garret.. das wird schon...lassen sie das nur uns machen und Jordan... wir finden was, das sie entlasstet... Nigel brach ab und eine Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. Bugs Blick wanderte zur Tür und auch Garret drehte sich alarmiert herum: Renee war in Begleitung zweier uniformierter Beamte herein gekommen. Ihr Gesicht drücke den dienstlichen Besuch aus und Garret wusste leider zu gut, warum sie hier war.

„Dr Macy? Ich verhafte sie wegen Mordes an Anne Robertson."

tbc


	4. Teil 3

**Akt 3**

Gerichtsmedizin  
etwas später  
„Sie hat...hat was...," stammelte Jordan, während sie fassungslos zwischen Lily, Bug und Nigel hin und her blickte. „Sie hat Garret verhaftet?", brachte sie schließlich über die Lippen, wenn auch ein wenig schrill. Dann wanderte ihr Blick anklagend zu Woody, der unschuldig die Augenbrauen hob und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass Walcott einen Haftbefehl ausgestellt hat. Und wenn du es lieber gesehen hättest, dass ich ihm seine Rechte vorgelesen hätte, hätten wir gleich umkehren sollen, als ich starke Bedenken an die Zukunft unsere Karrieren gestellt hatte..."

„Schon gut, schon gut," wehrte Jordan ab. „Ich hab's kapiert."

„Ich aber nicht," sagte Nigel mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Nicht so wichtig," sagte Jordan. „Sagt uns lieber, was jetzt passiert."

„Woher sollen wir das wissen," Entsetzen schwang in Nigels Stimme mit. „Wir haben gehofft du könntest uns das verraten."

„Ich...", setzte Jordan an, wurde aber von Lily unterbrochen.

„Ich verstehe das einfach nicht," Lilys Gesicht drückte ihre Sorge um Garret aus. „Wenn sie ihn verdächtigt, hätte sie doch erst einmal mit ihm reden können, um seine Variante zu hören. Schließlich waren sie zusammen, dass muss ihr doch etwas bedeutet haben..."

„Na ich weiß nicht," Bug klang nicht sehr von Lilys Worte überzeugt. „So recht weiß das keiner genau. Und vielleicht hat sie ja schon seine Seite der Geschichte gehört und reagiert deshalb so..."

„Genau, wir sprechen hier von der Staatsanwältin," erinnerte Nigel. „Wenn Garret der einzige Verdächtige ist und man eine Verhaftung sehen möchte, dann war sie vielleicht gezwungen zu handeln."

„Uhm.. Moment mal... wieso verteidigen wir SIE und nicht Garret? Er ist unser Boss," warf Jordan ein. „Und darum schlag ich vor, wir versuchen anhand der bisherigen Beweise etwas zu finden, was Garret entlastet. Und Woody und ich fahren aufs Revier und sehen nach wie es ihm geht."

„Wenn du meinst," stöhnte Woody und wandte sich, wenn auch gerade erst angekommen, wieder dem Fahrstuhl zu. Es war ihm ganz und gar nicht recht, wenn Jordan mitkam, aber er wusste auch leider nur zu gut, dass Widerstand zwecklos war und Jordans Bitten konnte er so gut wie nie widerstehen...

„Darum liebe ich dich," sagte Nigel überschwänglich, packte Jordans Kopf mit beiden Händen und presste ihr seine Lippen auf die Stirn. „Ein Plan ist nämlich besser als gar keiner."

„Du musst ihn entschuldigen," sagte Bug gelassen. „Stress und Panik wirkt auf ihn wie Ecstasy."

Jordan grinste, wenn auch nicht ganz so breit wie sonst und sah beunruhigt von einem besorgten Gesicht ihrer Freunde zum anderen, ehe sie Woody folgte.

**Polizeirevier  
Zur selben Zeit**  
Garret saß mit geradem Rücken auf dem unbequemen Plastikstuhl, die Arme vor sich auf dem Tisch überkreuzt. Sein Blick war kühl, seine Haltung reserviert und die Art und Weise, wie er die beiden Beamten vor sich direkt anblickte, ließ erahnen, was er von dem ganzen hielt – nämlich absolut nichts!

Sein Anwalt neben ihm raschelte nervös mit seinen Unterlagen und warf immer wieder einen unruhigen Blick auf Walcott, die ruhig und gelassen, jedenfalls nach Außen, gegen die Wand neben dem großen Spiegel lehnte und Garret nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Doch der Leiter der Gerichtsmedizin vermied es ihr den Gefallen zu tun ihren Blick zu erwidern. Noch tat er ihr den Gefallen, ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr ihm das Ganze hier gegen den Strich ging. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut und überlegte sich eine Variante nach der anderen, wie er sich dafür an Renee rächen könnte. Letztendlich würde es natürlich nur bei den Vorstellungen bleiben – er war erwachsen genug das Ganze irgendwie zu verarbeiten und schließlich tat Renee auch nur ihren Job. Wenn auch wie immer mit ein wenig zu viel Leidenschaft – das hatte sie zu oft blind für die Wahrheit gemacht.

Daher hielt es Garret für angebrachter es mit Gleichgültigkeit der Situation gegenüber zu versuchen. Zeigte er nämlich Renee lieber die kalte Schulter, würde er sie damit mehr treffen, als mit emotionalen Ausbrüchen. Schwer fiel es ihm allerdings schon sich entsprechend beherrscht zu zeigen. Vor allem da sie es ihm mit ihrer Anwesenheit nicht gerade leichter machte.

„Dr. Macy," nahm der rechte, kleinere Beamte, Detective William Lance, das Verhör wieder auf, während sein Kollege sich mit einem strengen Blick auf Garret begnügte. „Sie haben unserem Kollegen Detective Hoyt gegenüber zugegeben vor zwei Tagen im Haus der Toten, Anne Robertson, gewesen zu sein. Ist das richtig?"

„Ja. Aber das sagte ich Ihnen doch bereits schon vor Minuten," langsam ließ seine Geduld nach.

„Ich möchte nur sicher gehen, dass wir nichts übersehen," meinte Lance knapp und fuhr fort. „Sie waren also dort, tranken Wein und unterhielten sich. Über was genau?"

„Über alles mögliche. Was man eben so beredet, wenn man sich fast 20 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hat."

„Ach, Sie haben also die Tote schon mehr als 20 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen und haben dennoch die Nacht mir ihr verbracht?" Bei Renees fast verächtlichen Worte schnellte Garrets Kopf zu ihr herum und mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung war es vorüber. Allerdings war er sich noch bewusst, dass er im Moment Renee als Staatsanwältin vor sich hatte und begnügte sich daher mit einem vernichtenden Blick, während er recht trocken auf diesen Angriff erwiderte: 

„Nun, ich denke, wen ich nach 20 Jahren noch immer attraktiv finde, geht nur alleine mich etwas an."

Für einen Moment herrschte eisiges Schweigen im Raum, das sowohl dem Anwalt als auch den beiden Beamten unangenehm wurde, während sich die beiden Hauptakteure lange und böse anstarrten. Niemand wagte es zu stören, während Renee und Garret damit beschäftigt waren sich mit ihren Blicken zu duellieren.

Schließlich war es Lance, der mutig genug war, durch ein Räuspern wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Wie Ms. Walcott bereits vorgegriffen hat – sie blieben bei der Toten über Nacht?"

„Wir hatten Sex ja...," obwohl Garret wütend über Renees kleines Machtspiel war, so wusste er doch warum sie es tat und die Worte kamen ihm nicht mehr ganz so leicht über die Lippen. Er sah sogar nach Entschuldigung suchend kurz zu Renee hinüber, die ihren eisigen Blick für einen Moment aufgab und verletzt wirkte, während sie ihren Blick zu Boden richtete. „Aber ich bin hinterher zu mir gefahren. Und nein es gibt keine Zeugen dafür," fügte Garret hinzu, der sich die nächste Frage denken konnte.

„Hm... keine Zeugen, nur ihr Wort, Dr. Macy. Das sieht nicht gut aus," brummte Lance. „Allerdings sind die Beweise noch nicht wirklich ausreichend.. aber die Staatsanwaltschaft hat eine Untersuchungshaft beantragt," Lance reichte Garrets Anwalt, einem gewissen Paul Heaton ein Schreiben. „Für Fragen ist Ms. Walcott zuständig. Wir für unseren Teil haben im Moment erst einmal was wir brauchen..."

Während Lance noch sprach, stieß sich Renee von der Wand ab und verließ ihren absichtlich gewählten Beobachtungsposten. Neben Garret blieb sie am Tisch stehen und beugte sich auf ihre Hände gestützt auf der Tischplatt nach unten. Dabei kam sie ihm viel zu nahe und Garret wusste nicht zu sagen ob absichtlich oder nicht – aber der vertraute Geruch ihres Parfüms und die kurze aber wohl doch beabsichtigte Berührung, sorgten dafür, dass sich Garret immer mehr schuldig fühlte und vor allem langsam zu der Ansicht kam kein Recht auf Wut über Renees Verhalten zu haben. „Mich würde es noch immer sehr interessieren, was es so wichtiges zwischen Ihnen und der Toten zu besprechen gab."

„Herr Gott Renee," explodierte Garret schließlich doch, obwohl sein Anwalt ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legte, die er abschüttelte. Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit und schon gar kein Verlangen mehr auf falsche Höfflichkeiten. „Wo ist dein Problem? Was soll das Theater? Mein Anwalt braucht keine 12 Stunden, um beim Richter Einspruch gegen deine Anweisung zu bewirken und ich spaziere hier wieder heraus. In weniger als 12 Stunden hat mein Team bewiesen, dass ich unschuldig bin. Unschuldig was den Mord betrifft. Alles andere geht nur dich und mich etwas an."

Renees eisiger Blick blieb, auch wenn Garret hätte schwören können, dass sie für einen Moment unter seinem Angriff zusammengezuckt war. Doch sie reckte nur ihr Kinn etwas nach vorne, ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie Garrets Worte trafen und richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen sich einen anderen Ton zu zulegen, Dr. Macy. Und früher oder später werde ich sowieso die Wahrheit erfahren. Sie geben doch zu, heute Morgen Detective Hoyt und mich vorsätzlich im Unklaren darüber gelassen zu haben, dass sie die Tote kennen?"

Nach einem kurzen Abwägen seiner Antwort begnügte sich Garret mit einem geschlagenen Nicken.

„Dann erklären Sie mir doch bitte einmal, wieso wir Ihnen noch irgendetwas glauben sollten, das Sie uns zu diesem Fall zu erzählen haben?" Renee blieb überraschend ruhig, aber ihre Fragen kamen scharf und gezielt.

Garret hob seinen Blick und hielt dieses Mal dem von Renee stand. Obwohl er wusste, dass es noch mehr gab, das er ihr erzählen musste, und obwohl er erahnen konnte, wo das Ganze sie beide hinführen würde... er konnte hier und jetzt ihr einfach nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. Noch nicht.

Renee sah etwas in Garrets Blick, das sie irritierte und verunsicherte. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber ihre weibliche Intuition flüsterte ihr zu, dass er noch etwas vor ihr verbarg. Aber was konnte das sein? Viel schlimmer, als das Geständnis mit ihrer besten Freundin geschlafen zu haben, konnte es doch nicht mehr kommen? Sie spürte, dass sie ihre kühle Maske für einen Moment hatte fallen gelassen und daher richtete sie sich mit einem Ruck auf und wandte sich von Garret ab, ehe er es bemerken konnte.

„Ich denke wir haben für den Moment wirklich alles, was wir brauchen. Tun Sie und Ihr Anwalt was auch immer sie für nötig halten. Aber die nächsten Stunden gehören Sie mir und Ihrer Zelle."

**Polizeirevier  
Flur, wenige Augenblicke später**  
Völlig erschöpft schloss Renee die Tür zum Verhörzimmer hinter sich und lehnte sich einen Moment dagegen. Sie holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Auf jeden Fall nichts, um ihre Beziehung mit Garret zu retten. Aber wollte sie das überhaupt noch? Gab es jetzt noch eine Zukunft? Es war schon immer schwierig gewesen und der alte Streit, der sie beide dank ihres Stolzes seit Wochen zwang sich aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil sich jeder zu schade war, sich als erstes zu entschuldigen, machte das nicht besser. Und das hier schon gar nicht...

Als Renee die Augen wieder öffnete, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen – vor ihr stand Cavanaugh und Hoyt und musterten sie kritisch.

„Alles in Ordnung Ms. Walcott?", Hoyt sah sie besorgt an und Renee lächelte ihm dankbar zu – ein Moment der Schwäche dank dem zerrenden Verhör von eben. Es war ihr nur zu gut anzusehen, dass ihr das peinlich und unangenehm war.

„Es ist nichts, dank. Haben Sie hier etwas zu erledigen?", mit dieser Frage wandte sich Renee bereits wieder gefasst und in gewohnter Strenge an Jordan, die als Antwort zunächst ihre Stirn kraus zog. Der sprunghafte Stimmungswandel alarmierte Jordan. Sie nahm das Schlimmste in Bezug auf Garret an. Ihr war es einerlei, wie sich Walcott fühlte. Sie war hier, um zu erfahren, was man mit ihrem Chef vorhatte und das würde sie ihr auch sagen.

„Ob ich hier etwas zu erledigen habe?", brauste Jordan sofort auf. „Sie haben Nerven. Marschieren in die Gerichtsmedizin ein und verhaften Garret und wollen von mir wissen, was ich hier zu suchen habe?"

Woody legte Jordan beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog sie nach hinten, während er einen Schritt nach vorne machte, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und die Situation zu entschärfen. „Was Ms. Cavanaugh zu sagen beabsichtigt... wir wollen zu Dr. Macy und mit ihm reden. Als Freunde."

„Nein," entrüstete sich Jordan über Woodys Behandlung und Einmischung und machte wieder einen Schritt nach vorne. „Das möchte Ms. Cavanaugh damit nicht sagen. Wir sind hier, um uns davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ein faires Spiel mit ihm treiben."

„Jordan," mahnte Woody und fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler zwischen den beiden, die ihn völlig zu ignorieren schienen.

„Oh, ob ich ein faires Spiel mit ihm spiele? Haben sie sich heute noch nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt, wieso Dr. Macy uns alle an der Nase herumgeführt hat?", Renee fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt und sah keinen Grund für Jordans Angriff. Sie tat doch nur, was sie als Staatsanwältin tun musste – es gab genug Hinweise darauf, dass Garret als Täter in Frage kam. Nicht das sie das wirklich glaubte oder glauben wollte – aber wäre es nicht Garret, hätte sie genauso mit jedem anderen Verdächtigen verfahren müssen. Zudem – war sie es gewesen, der ihr kleine Beziehungspause für einen Seitensprung missbraucht hatte? Wer war hier der unfair behandelte Mensch? Sicher nicht Garret.

Und offensichtlich hatte Renee einen wunden Punkt angesprochen, denn sie spürte, dass Jordan für einen Moment gebremst wurde. Doch nur für einen sehr kurzen...

„Er wird seine Gründe haben. Und wenn schon... sollten wir nicht genug vertrauen in Garret haben?"

„Ich schätze ich müsste zu persönlich werden," Renee stieß sich von der Tür ab und reckte sich ein wenig zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Aber das geht sie nicht wirklich etwas an. Ich denke sie sollten ihren Besuch auf später verschieben. Wir haben gerade das Verhör beendet und zwei Kollegen sind noch bei ihm..."

„Oh das ist sicher kein Problem. Wenn es welche aus meiner Abteilung sind, dürfte...", Woody versuchte übertrieben fröhlich zu klingen, da ihm das kleine Duell der beiden Frauen sichtlich nervös machte. Er richtete ein Stoßgebet gegen den Himmel, dass Jordan schlau genug war und ihre Klappe hielt, doch als sie ihm ins Wort fiel, blieb Woody nichts anderes übrig als zu resignieren.

„Wissen Sie was mich das interessiert? Garret bleibt vor dem Gesetz so lange unschuldig, bis etwas anderes bewiesen ist. Das muss ich Ihnen doch nicht wirklich erklären, Frau Staatsanwältin? Ich verstehe nicht im geringsten, wie sie Ihn verhaften konnten und jetzt auch noch so einfach festhalten. Ich hoffe nur, es wird Ihnen hinter her leid tun."

„In meinem Beruf kann ich mir weder Mitleid, noch persönliche Gefühle erlauben. Das sollten gerade Sie wissen, Jordan." Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Renee einfach herum und ließ die beiden stehen.  
Jordan war drauf und dran ihr hinter her zu rennen, um ihr gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, doch Woody hielt sie zurück.

„Lass gut sein Jordan. Für sie hängen noch persönliche Dinge an diesem Fall. Du machst alles nur noch mit deiner Streitsüchtigkeit schlimmer."

„Streitsüchtigkeit? Bitte was?", Jordan sah Woody bestürzt aber auch beleidigt an.

„Na ja, ich meine das nicht so.. ehm.. also eigentlich wollte ich damit ausdrücken, dass du es...," irgendwie hatte Woody auf einmal das Gefühl, dass er bei Jordan gleich hinter Walcott auf die Abschussliste gekommen war.

„Ich schätze ich habe dich nur zu gut verstanden," Jordans Blick wurde taxierend und Woody schien sich darunter regelrecht zu winden. „Ich habe langsam den leisen Verdacht, dass du auf ihrer Seite stehst. Aber das mein Freund ist die falsche Seite." Und damit drehte sich auch Jordan herum und ging den Flur zurück auf den Ausgang zu.

Zurück blieb ein einsamer Woody, der sich nicht zum ersten Mal fragte, wieso Frauen solch komplizierte Geschöpfe waren. Schließlich verdrehte er ergeben die Augen und beschloss erst einmal in seinem Büro nach dem Rechten zu sehen, wenn weder Walcott noch Jordan bereit waren in der Sache Garret Macy zusammenzuarbeiten.

**Gerichtsmedizin  
Eine Stunde später**  
„Ha-ha," Nigel, über ein Mikroskop gebeugt, riss eine Hand in die Höhe, um seinem lauten Ausruf noch an Deutlichkeit zu verleihen und erreichte genau das Maß an Aufmerksamkeit, das er wollte.

„Ich schätze, dass bedeutet, du hast etwas?", Bug verließ seinen Labortischplatz und trat neben Nigel, mit einem interessierten und neugierigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Oh ja, in der Tat mein liebes Bugilein. Schau's dir an," Nigel trat mit einem breiten, zufriedenen Lächeln zur Seite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Bug beugte sich über das Mikroskop und starrte hindurch. Es vergingen ein paar schweigsame Sekunden, ehe sich Bug aufrichtete und Nigel mit einem Stirnrunzeln anblickte.

„Das ist das Seil... und? Ich dachte es ist herkömmlich?"

„Ist es auch, ist es auch," nickte Nigel aufgedreht. „Fällt dir sonst nichts auf? Da im dritten und vierten Grad?"

Bug seufzte und beugte sich erneut nach unten. Wieder dauerte es schweigsame Sekunden, ehe sich Bugs Gesicht aufhellte. „Oh ja, ich seh's... ist es das, was ich denke?"

„Das werden wir gleich erfahren. Ich muss nur eben mal kurz," damit schubste er Bug zur Seite und griff nach einem Stäbchen, um das graue Pulver, das er entdeckt hatte vom Seil zu entfernen. „Eine Probe nehmen und eine Analyse laufen lassen. Aber ich wette mit dir 10:1, dass es sich dabei um Zement handelt."

„Und das würde uns weiterbringen, weil..." Bug klang nicht ganz so erfreut wie Nigel und schon gar nicht so wie es Nigel erwartet hatte. Daher sah er seinen Freund und Kollegen tadelnd an.

„Weil wir eine Spur haben?. Wenn es spezieller Zement ist, könnten wir vielleicht die Baumärkte eingrenzen, in denen das Seil gekauft wurde." Nigel war bereits damit beschäftigt das Pulver für die Analyse vorzubereiten.

„Ich verstehe. Ich drück dann mal die Daumen," Bug klang noch immer sehr negativ, aber das brach Nigels Freude nicht. Er war überzeugt, etwas gefunden zu haben.

„Ah.. Bingo," Nigel riss den Computerausdruck ein paar Minuten später aus dem Drucker. „Schau's dir an. Die Dichte der „Zutaten" lässt einen speziellen Bauzement vermuten. Wir haben sogar zwei mögliche Marken und wenn ich die gleich in den PC eingeben," Nigel sprang fast auf seinen Stuhl, um sich dem Monitor zu zuwenden. „Dann wette ich wieder 10:1, dass wir nur noch eine Handvoll Baumärkte übrig behalten werden." Nigel tippte bereits den Namen beider Bauzemente ein und schickte die Anfrage ab. „Das ist heute mein Tag, Bugilein," wieder strahlte der Brite übers ganze Gesicht. „Es könnte nicht besser sein. Es sind sogar nur fünf Läden die in Frage kommen." Nigel war bereits aufgestanden und griff nach seiner Lederjacke. „Ja was ist? Auf was wartest du noch? Prüfen wir es nach..."

Bug blieb gar keine Zeit zu realisieren, was Nigel da gerade eben alles aus dem Ärmel gezaubert hatte, noch was er plante und hatte genug damit zu tun, ihm zu folgen.

**Gefängniszelle  
Zur selben Zeit**  
Garret saß auf der harten Liege der rundum vergitterten Zelle, lehnte mit dem Rücken an dem kalten Backstein und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen. Was angesichts des aktuellen Geschehens recht schwer war. Zudem stank es in der Zelle nach altem Urin und kaputten Abwasserleitungen. Auch das trug erheblich zu Garrets Kopfschmerzen und seiner schlechten Laune bei.

Das plötzliche Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür, ließ ihn seine Augen öffnen und er blickte überrascht Lily entgegen, die ungeduldig darauf wartete, eintreten zu dürfen.

„Lily?", er stand auf. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe Ms. Walcott auf meine liebe und unwiderstehliche Art angebettelt mich zu dir zu lassen?"

„Ich meine es ernst." Garret wirkte angespannt und Lily trat besorgt ein, während der Beamte die Tür wieder schloss und davor Posten bezog.

„Ich auch. Ich wollte dich sehen und dir beistehen. Die Beamten hatten ein Einsehen. Zudem sagte Jordan, dass man sie nicht zu dir gelassen hatte. Also wollte ich es versuchen."

„Ich bin froh jemanden von euch zu sehen," Garret setzte sich wieder auf die Liege.

Lily nahm neben ihm platz und schlug ihn plötzlich hart mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schulter.

„Au... verdammt, Lily! Was soll das?"

„Das ist dafür, dass du uns heute Morgen nicht gleich die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Wie stehen wir denn jetzt da? Wie stehst du vor allem da? Wo sollen wir anfangen, um dir zu helfen? Wie sollen wir dir helfen, wenn du dich uns nicht öffnest..", hilflos blickte Lily Garret an und verstummte.

Garret sah betroffen aus und sein Blick wanderte von Lily zu dem Rücken des Officers vor seiner Zelle.

„Und wie geht es dir überhaupt?", fügte Lily hinzu.

„Wie es mir geht? Was denkst du, wenn du der Frau, die dir eigentlich etwas bedeutet gestehen musst, sie irgendwie betrogen zu haben und die dich nur wenige Stunden später wegen Mordes verhaftet und einem Kreuzzug gleich versucht, dir diesen Mord anzudichten?"

„Das glaube ich nicht Garret. Das traue ich nicht einmal ihr zu. Sie ist verletzt und versucht sich zu rächen. Sie ist eine Frau... das ist normal," Lily lächelte dabei, aber sie spürte, dass Garret jetzt nicht unbedingt in der Verfassung war, Renee mit dem üblichen „typisch Frau" zu entschuldigen oder sich damit sogar zu trösten. Die Lage war zu ernst. „Ich meine... wir arbeiten alle daran dir zu helfen und am Ende wird alles gut. Du wirst sehen – Jordan hat schon ganz andere rausgehauen. Dann dürfte es ihr auch bei dir leicht fallen. Walcott wird einsehen müssen, dass sie dir unrecht getan hat..."

„Und was dann? Wird sie sich für das hier entschuldigen? Wohl kaum," brummte Garret und stand auf, um unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich weiß nicht Lily. Irgendwie bekomme ich es nie auf die Reihe. Egal was ich tute – alle meine Beziehung enden in einer Katastrophe."

Lily schwieg dazu und fühlte sich schmerzlich an das erinnert, was ganz kurz zwischen ihr und Garret aufgeblüht war, bevor seine Ex alles wieder kaputt gemacht hatte. Und danach hatte Lily sich zu verletzt gefühlt, um ihn zurückzunehmen.. im Gegenteil, sie war aus Boston geflüchtet. Tja und dann kam diese Hexe vom Gericht und hatte sich Garret ganz leicht geangelt... sie seufzte unbewusst leise auf und bemerkte, dass sie damit Garret unterbrochen hatte. „Oh..uhm... lass dich nicht unterbrechen. Beachte mich gar nicht..."

„Ich hab schon verstanden," lächelte Garret ungeschickt. „Du warst keine Katastrophe.. du warst das beste was mir damals passieren konnte. Ich habe mein Leben dank dir wieder in den Griff bekommen, auch wenn es keine Zukunft für uns beide bedeutet hatte... du weißt was ich meine," unterbrach Garret sich selbst und erschrak ein wenig, wie sehr er sich Lily gegenüber öffnete. Aber er befand sich in einer ungewöhnlichen Situation und da war es vielleicht nur völlig normal, dass er befremdlich reagierte.

Lily sah Garret mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln an und nickte ihm zu. Sie verstand gut, was er meinte, auch wenn es weh tat – noch immer - und schwieg. Sie wollte Garret nicht unterbrechen – nicht jetzt, wo sie das Gefühl hatte, dass er seit langem einmal wieder kurz davor stand sich zu öffnen und irgendwie hatte Lily auch das Gefühl, dass es noch mehr gab, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Ihr wollt mir also alle helfen?", lenkte Garret dann doch von sich und seinen Gefühlen ab, um zurück zu dem wirklich wichtigeren zu kommen.

Lily nickte. „Aber natürlich. Nigel und Bug haben sich die wenigen Beweise noch einmal vorgenommen und irgendetwas haben sie gefunden. Sie sind gleich los gestürzt um es zu überprüfen und Jordan hängt Woody an den Fersen, um den Stand der Ermittlungen zu erfahren..."

„Hm..," Garret setzte sich wieder zu ihr. „Dann solltet ihr wohl die ganze Wahrheit erfahren..."

„Was meinst du damit," erschrocken starrte Lily Garret an. „Die ganze Wahrheit.. du hast..."

„Nichts was ihren Tot betrifft," beruhigte Garret sofort. „Aber... es war mir einfach zu peinlich mit Nigel oder Bug darüber zu reden. Oder mit Renee... es ist... einfach so..."

Lily legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf seine. „Egal was es ist, du kannst es mir sagen. Und mit deiner Staatsanwältin solltest du nach dem sich alles geklärt hat in Ruhe mal reden. Vielleicht renkt sich alles wieder ein."

Daran glaubte Garret zwar am wenigsten, aber Lilys Worte klangen so vernünftig, dass er zumindest versuchte, sich daran zu klammern.   
„Okay.. wie erkläre ich dir das am besten.. Also wir waren nicht bei ihr zuhause... also doch schon... später meine ich... wir sind später mit dem Auto in eines der Flachmoore um Boston gefahren. Später, als wir vom Wein angeheitert auf ihrem Bett gelandet sind.. sie hatte diese verrückte Idee. Jeder ist in seinem Wagen dorthin gefahren und erst dort bin ich dann bei ihr eingestiegen. Der Wein und alte Erinnerungen, wenn du verstehst...sie haben uns vergessen gelassen, wie alt wir sind und wir haben uns wie zwei dumme Teenager aufgeführt..."

Lily grinste breit als sie langsam zu begreifen schien, was ihr Garret zu sagen versuchte.

„Mein Gott ich... hinterher habe ich mich von ihr verabschiedet und bin wieder in meinen Wagen eingestiegen, um nach Hause zu fahren. Ich habe mich nicht versichert, ob sie mir folgte, noch hab ich ein einziges Mal in den Rückspiegel geschaut. Vielleicht würde sie noch leben. Aber ich fühlte mich zu beschwingt und auch so schuldig wegen Renee..."

„Du darfst dir nicht die Schuld geben. Wer weiß, wo sie noch hingefahren ist..."

„Ich weiß, aber es ändert sich nichts daran.. ich hätte auf sie warten sollen, ich hätte in den Rückspiegel schauen können," wieder seufzte Garret schwer. „Und dann ist da noch etwas.. wenn Det. Hoyt oder Renee davon erfahren, könnten sie daraus ein Motiv schustern."

Erwartungsvoll sah ihn Lily an.. konnte es noch mehr Überraschungen geben?

„Anne hat mich aufgesucht, um mir zu beichten, dass ihre Tochter, Lisha, das ihre Tochter möglicherweise meine Tochter sein könnte."

**Baumarkt, „Tool Box", Bakerfield Street  
Etwas später**  
„Ich verstehe durchaus, dass Sie sich nicht an jeden Kunden erinnern können, der eine Rolle herkömmliches Seil kauft," geduldig stand Nigel an der Kasse, hinter sich eine lange Schlange ungeduldiger Menschen, die langsam nervös wurden. „Aber wir ermitteln in einem Mordfall und es wäre sehr wichtig," Nigel setzte sein Lächeln auf, von dem er der Ansicht war, das es Frauenherzen zum schmelzen brachte. Doch dieses kleine, rothaarige Biest schien nicht darauf anzuspringen, noch war sie bereit Nigels Höfflichkeit zu erwidern. Bug war inzwischen auch nicht mehr so geduldig wie noch vor ein paar Minuten, als sie in den Regalen überprüft hatten, ob das Seil in der Nähe ihres Bauzements gelagert und angeboten wurde. Leider Fehlanzeige. Aber das brachte Nigel trotzdem auf eine Idee.

„Gut, uhm ... Laura," sagte Nigel mit einem Blick auf das Namensschild der Verkäuferin. „Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich an jemanden, der nebenbei auch noch Ihren Spezialzement gekauft hat? Den Sie dort hinten gerade im Angebot haben?"

„Oh der," stöhnte Laura. „Der letzte Ladenhüter. Aber Sie haben recht. Vor drei oder vier Tagen habe ich einen Sack davon verkauft. An eine junge Frau."

„Mit einem Seil?", fragte Bug hoffnungsvoll.

„Möglich," zuckte Laura mit den Schultern.

„Wie sah sie denn aus," versuchte Nigel weiterhin sein Glück.

„Mein Gott... wie jede andere auch. Und jetzt sollten Sie langsam gehen.. hinter Ihnen stehen genug Leute, die dafür sorgen wollen, das mein Arbeitsscheck am Ende der Woche gedeckt ist."

„Schon klar," nickte Nigel verständnisvoll. „Aber diese Frau.. sie hat nicht zufällig mit einem Scheck oder Karte bezahlt?"

„Mit Karte, wie fast jeder. Da müssen Sie aber schon in unsere Buchhaltung gehen," ungeduldig winkte sie zum Informationstisch.

„Danke... Sie haben uns wirklich sehr geholfen," rief Nigel hastig, als ihn Bug auch schon weg zog.

„Die kleine war süß," schwärmte Nigel.

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle. Sie war gut und gerne zehn Jahre jünger und zudem absolut nicht interessiert."

„Bugilein.. du kannst einem auch jede Hoffnung zerstören," seufzte Nigel und war bereits mit der jungen, blonden Suzie am flirten, die hinter der Information stand...

**Gerichtsmedizin  
Jordans Büro  
Am Abend**  
Jordan saß vertieft über der inzwischen gewachsenen Akte von Anne Robertson. Sie hatten einfach zu wenige Hinweise auf einen anderen Täter. Besser gesagt Null. Niemand war gewaltsam in ihr Haus eingedrungen, alles was sie gefunden hatten waren zwei Weingläser mit Garrets Fingerabdrücken, die ebenfalls überall im Haus verteilt waren. Es gab einen zukünftigen Ex-Mann, der vielleicht in Betracht kam. Ein Motiv hätte er. Aber Garret war der Spurenleger – ein Haar, Samenflüssigkeit, verschwiegene Kenntnisse... Jordan stützte ihren Kopf frustriert ihn ihre Hände und stöhnte.

„Klopf, klopf.. kann ich was für dich tun?"

Bei Woodys Stimme sah Jordan auf und lächelte schwach. Sie hatte sich vorhin nicht gerade nett von ihm verabschiedet. Trotzdem ließ er sich nichts davon anmerken. Dankbar lehnte sie sich zurück. „Da gebe es vieles," grinste sie und als sie bemerkte, wie sich das eigentlich anhörte, wurde sie wieder ernster. „Ich meine... was machst du hier? So spät noch meine ich."

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten, aber leider keine guten. Die Spurensicherung hat keinen Hinweis auf die Benutzung ihres Bettes gefunden. Falls Macy und Robertson dort Sex hatten, waren sie sehr vorsichtig."

„Und was soll das heißen? Er ist jetzt erst recht der Mörder, weil sich nichts finden lässt? Weil Mrs Robertson ein ordentlicher Mensch war. Oder..."

„So war das nicht gemeint, Jordan," sagte Woody geknickt. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass Garret uns ein wenig zu oft anlügt."

„Entschuldige.. ich bin einfach müde und das Ganze macht mich total fertig," gab Jordan zu.

„Das weiß ich doch. Ich dachte nur, du solltest die neuesten Entwicklungen kennen."

„Ich hätte dafür vielleicht eine Erklärung," Lilys Stimme ließ beide zur Tür blicken, wo Lily stand und sie unbehaglich anblickte. „Ich war vorhin doch bei Garret? Nun... er hat euch noch ein paar Dinge mehr verheimlicht."

**Gerichtsmedizin  
Jordans Büro  
Ein paar Minuten später**  
„Langsam habe ich das Gefühl ich müsste mit Garret mal ein paar ernste Worte reden," Jordan klang sehr verärgert und auch Woodys Gesicht drückte Verstimmung aus. „Mir hält er große Vorträge über Pflicht und Verantwortung und er selbst reitet sich in eine auswegslose Situation hinein. Ein Wunder dass sie uns noch keine offizielle Vertretung geschickt haben."

„Ich weiß, dass ihr sauer auf ihn seid," sagte Lily. „Aber glaubt mir, Garret fühlt sich deswegen ganz schlecht und er ist sehr dankbar, dass wir trotzdem alle versuchen ihm zu helfen."

Schritte und Stimmen vor Jordans Tür lenkte sie alle kurz von Garret ab. Doch als sie Nigel und Bug entdeckten, wussten sie sofort, dass das Thema heute zwingend zu Überstunden führen würde. 

„Das trifft sich ja gut," strahlte ihnen Nigel entgegen. „Wir haben Neuigkeiten... sehr gute sogar."

„Die können wir auch gebrauchen," meinte Jordan bissig und platzte fast vor Neugier.

„Also... wir haben einen Käufer des Seils ermittelt, dank des Bauzements am Seil... und haltet euch fest... ihr werdet nie drauf kommen wer es ist..."

"Nigel... rede einfach, ja? "ungeduldig stand Jordan auf.

„Lisha Woodruff. Robertsons Tochter.", ließ Nigel mit einer weiteren kleinen Pause die Bombe platzen.

„Sie war zu unserem Glück dumm genug ihren Einkauf per Karte zu bezahlen", fügte Bug hinzu.

„Wir hätten heute schon längst bei ihrer Tochter anfragen sollen," kritisierte Jordan mit einem entsprechenden Blick zu Woody.

„Und wann hätten wir das heute noch machen sollen?", Woody ohrfeigte sich in Gedanken allerdings selbst für seine Nachlässigkeit am späten Nachmittag das ausstehende Gespräch nicht nachgeholt zu haben. Aber Garrets Verhaftung hatte nicht nur seine Mitarbeiter hier im Institut verwirrt.

„Wie wäre es mit jetzt," grinste Jordan ohne Spur von Müdigkeit und war auch schon an der Tür.

**Haus von Lisha und Andrew Woodruff  
30 Minuten später**  
Wow, nicht schlecht," staunte Woody voller Begeisterung, während er mit leuchtenden Augen um die rote Corvette herumging. Jordan schüttelte über so viel Männlichkeit den Kopf und trat neben ihn. Ihr Blick auf den Wagen war eher uninteressiert.

„Hör mal Woody... ich weiß ja das ihr Männer bei so einem Anblick schwach werdet und nicht mal meine violette Unterwäsche etwas dagegen tun könnte.. aber wir haben noch was vor."

Woody riss es bei Jordans Worte regelrecht herum, aber Jordan war schon zur Eingangstür gegangen und er konnte ihr nur noch hinterher starren. Ihre was.. violette.. was? Nun, es war für Woody keine Frage welche Kurven ihn wirklich interessierten und bei weitem mehr gefallen würden als die des Sportflitzers... aber er würde wohl nie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen unter Jordans Lack zu blicken. Dessen sicher ging er schnell Jordan nach, die bereits zum zweiten Mal an die Tür klopfte.

„Jordan, denk bitte daran – ich bin der Polizist. Überlass das Reden mir. Okay?"

Jordan wollte gerne etwas erwidern, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet. Fast hätten Woody und Jordan in der jungen Frau, die ein 2-jähriges Mädchen auf dem Arm trug, nicht wieder die Lisha Woodruff wiedererkannt die am Morgen in der Gerichtmedizin ihre Mutter identifiziert hatte. Sie war völlig verheult, die Augen aufgequollen, die Nase vom Schnäuzen gerötet und das Haar hing ihr ungekämmt ins Gesicht.

„Oh... Sie sind doch diese Pathologin von heute morgen?"

„Ja.. ganz recht. Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh und Det. Hoyt. Wir.. tut uns leid, wenn wir sie so spät noch stören, aber wir hätten noch ein paar Fragen an sie?"

„Gut kommen sie doch rein?" Lisha führte die beiden in ein unordentliches Wohnzimmer für das sich Mrs. Woodruff nicht einmal entschuldigte. Woody setzte sich in einen Sessel und schrak heftig zusammen, als unter seinem Gesäß ein lautes Quietschen erklang. Überrascht zog er einen Kinder-Gummihammer hervor und behielt ihn etwas unbeholfen in der Hand, weil er zu höfflich war ihn einfach achtlos zum restlichen Durcheinander zu legen, Jordan zog währenddessen von ihrem Stuhl ein halb gegessenes, pink farbiges und klebriges Bonbon herunter. Zusammengelegte Wäsche lag unaufgeräumt auf dem Esstisch, alte Fernsehzeitschriften hingen über Stuhllehnen... hier gehörte mit Sicherheit gehörig aufgeräumt, dachte Jordan.

„Tut mir leid, wenn es hier aussieht als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen, aber mit drei kleinen Kindern.. ich komme zu gar nichts mehr und Andrew ist den ganzen Tag in der Kanzlei oder im Gericht." Zumindest versuchte Lisha doch etwas zu erklären und die beiden lächelten ihr zu, als wüssten sie von was die dreifache Mutter sprach.

„Oh.. das macht nichts," winkte Jordan ab und glaubte sich dummerweise doch auf etwas klebriges gesetzt zu haben, denn unter ihrem Hintern entstand je nach Bewegung ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. „Sie sollten mal meine Wohnung sehen und ich lebe alleine."

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", Lisha setzte sich auf das Sofa und blickte sie unschuldig und offen an.

„Mrs. Woodruff, das ist mir ziemlich unangenehm, aber ich muss Sie fragen, ob Sie vor einigen Tagen in der „Tool Box" in der Bakerfield Street Bauzement und eine Rolle Seil samt Plastikmüllbeutel Spezialgröße gekauft haben?"

Lisha sah sie ungläubig an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, nein ganz bestimmt nicht. Außer zum Supermarkt schaffe ich es kaum raus aus diesem Haus."

„Nun wir haben eine Kreditkartenabrechnung..."

Ein Geräusch an der Haustür unterbrach Woody und kurz darauf stand Andrew Woodruff im Haus. Er hatte überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Vater –das fiel Woody und auch Jordan sofort auf. Er war kleiner, und gedrungener, hatte aber ein jugendliches Gesicht trotz das er auf die 40 zu zugehen schien – jedenfalls laut der Akte. Sein dunkles Haar war durchzogen von einigen bereits ergrauten Haarsträhnen, sein makellos sitzender Anzug unterstrich seine drahtige Figur und im ersten Moment war er ganz der Anwalt, den er tagsüber zu sein vorgab.

„Was ist hier los Lisha?"

Lisha stand auf, ging zu Andrew und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Das ist Det. Hoyt mit einer Kollegin. Sie haben Fragen. Aber ich verstehe das nicht ganz..."

„Was für Fragen?", Andrew stellte seinen Aktenkoffer ab und kam zu ihnen an die Sitzecke.

„Ihre Frau hat ein Seil, wie das, mit dem ihre Schweigermutter ermordet wurde, laut Kreditkartenabrechnung erworben. Wir wollten nur wissen ob das richtig ist und ob wir das Seil sehen dürften."

„Ach Detective Hoyt.. Sie wissen doch selbst wie das läuft. Ohne Durchsuchungsbefehl müssen wir Ihnen gar nichts zeigen. Und jetzt darf ich sie beide bitten," er winkte zur Tür. „Wie Sie sehen steht meine Frau völlig neben sich und braucht ruhe."

„Verlassen Sie sich drauf, dass wir wieder kommen," sagte Woody nicht ganz frei von jeglicher Aggression. Er mochte diesen Andrew nicht und er sah, dass es Jordan ähnlich erging. So aus dem Haus geworfen zu werden –damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

Gartenschuppen der Woodruffs  
etwas später am selben Abend  
„Sie hätten sich das alles ersparen können, Mr. Woodruff," erklärte Woody gelassen, während er den Durchsuchungsbefehl hochhielt und ihn dann Woodruff in die Hand drückte. „Wenn ich bitten dürfte?"

Woodruff starrte Woody entsprechen erbost an, trat aber schließlich zur Seite und stieß die Tür zum Gartenschuppen auf. „Bitte... sehen Sie selbst nach. Sie werden nichts finden."

„Wenn es nichts gibt, um so besser," sagte Jordan voller Tatendrang und drängelte sich an Woody vorbei. Im Inneren war es dunkel, da elektrisches Licht fehlte und Woody schaltete seine Taschenlampe ein. Jordan tat es ihm gleich.

Gemeinsam fingen sie an die Schränke zu durchsuchen, Müllsäcke zu öffnen, Schubladen aufzuziehen und jeden dunklen Winkel auszuleuchten.

„Ich hab hier was, Woody," Jordan hatte an einem alten Tisch die wacklige Schublade aufbekommen und ein zusammengerolltes Stück Seil herausgezogen.

„So lange wir nicht auch Spuren der andern Dinge hier finden, wird es schwer sein Walcott davon zu überzeugen, dass Garret nicht der alleinige Verdächtige ist."

„Keine Sorge.. wir müssen nur herausfinden, ob das Stück Seil, das wir haben zu diesem hier passt und schon wird alles gut...", jedenfalls hoffte es Jordan. Ihr Gesicht sagte etwas ganz anderes.

**Gerichtsmedizin  
Mitten in der Nacht**  
„Na komm schon Nigel..."

„Es geht nicht schneller, Prinzessin, okay? Ich mach schon so schnell wie ich kann. Ein Kaffee würde vielleicht helfen..."

"Sag nur du hast schon geschlafen?", feixte Jordan.

„Hin und wieder aller liebste Jordan, brauch auch ich meinen Schlaf und kann nicht immer die Nacht zum Tag machen, auch wenn heute ein interessanter Themenabend im Club..."

"Okay... so genau will ich das gar nicht wissen," bremste Jordan Nigel aus.

„Können wir das einfach überspringen und zu unserem Fund zurückkehren?"

„Aber sicher Herr Detective," feixte Nigel völlig unberührt von dem ungehaltenen Ton der beiden. Er zog einen Ausdruck aus dem Drucker. „Hier haben wir es auch schon. Ich hab an dem Seil, das ihr mir gegeben habt die gleichen Zementspuren gefunden, wie an dem kleinen Stücken, das wir von der Leiche haben. Zudem ist das Seil aus der selben Zusammensetzung. Ich würde zu 99 sagen, wir haben die Mordwaffe gefunden."

**Polizeirevier  
Verhörraum  
Nächster Morgen**  
„Hören sie Mrs. Woodruff, wir sagen ja gar nicht, dass Sie Ihre Mutter ermordet haben. Wir haben nur herausgefunden, dass das Seil aus Ihrem Geräteschuppen mit dem Mordseil zu übereinstimmen scheint."

Lisha blickte blass und müde von Woody weiter zu dem uniformierten Polizisten im Raum, weiter zu Renee, die am Spiegel stand. Zum einen weil sei Lisha unterstützen wollte, zum andere, weil Hoyt sie gebeten hatte, dabei zu sein. Er glaubte Garrets Unschuld beweisen zu können – nicht das sie glaubte das Garret wirklich der Täter war.. es tat nur so unglaublich gut, ihn leiden zu sehen...

„Also machen Sie es sich und uns doch nicht so schwer und sagen Sie endlich, wer mit Ihrer Karte diesen Kauf getätigt hat?"

Lisha schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich glaube ich würde doch lieber gerne auf Andrew warten, damit er mir als Anwalt beisteht..."

„Wir können sehr gerne auf Ihren Mann warten," sagte Woody mit einem zuckersüßen Tonfall. „Aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist er für die nächsten Stunden am Gericht und sie wollten doch ihre Kinder pünktlich abholen?"

Ein Räuspern von Renee beirrte Woody zwar nicht, aber er wusste nun, dass die Staatsanwältin einen rüden Ton gegen die Tochter ihrer Freundin nicht dulden würde.

„Ich ... ich kann und will das nicht glauben," fing Lisha leise an, als sie erkannte, dass sie es sich leichter machen konnte, wenn sie dem Polizisten gab, was er wollte. „Das muss ein dummer Zufall sein. „Ich habe meinem Dad meine Karte geliehen. Er war vor kurzem da und hat mir im Garten geholfen. Er wollte schnell etwas besorgen, um weitermachen zu können und ich habe ihm meine Karte gegeben. Aber ich ... nein, er war es bestimmt nicht. Das müssen sie mir glauben. Er hat meine Mutter geliebt..."

„Aber sie wollten sich trennen," fiel Woody ihr ins Wort.

„Ja, aber ohne böse Hintergedanken..." Lishas Blick wurde verzweifelt als sie begriff, dass sie eben ihren Vater der Polizei auf dem goldenen Präsentierteller dargeboten hatte.

„Wir werden sehen, was er uns dazu zu sagen hat... vielleicht gibt es eine einfache Erklärung."

„Ich denke damit ist die Sache erledigt," mischte sich Renee bestimmt ein, um Lisha aus Hoyts Fänge zu befreien, damit sie endlich nach Hause fahren konnte. „Lisha... die Befragung ist hiermit abgeschlossen. Ich bringe dich zu deinem Wagen."

**Gericht  
Einen Tag später**  
„Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass sie Garret anklagt. Die Beweise sprechen doch für sich." Jordan lief aufgebracht in den Zuschauerraum des Gerichtssaals. „Für was reißen wir uns seit zwei Tagen den Arsch auf, wenn sie einfach unsere Bemühungen übergeht."

„Wir haben doch niemanden anderes. Der Ex-Mann hat zwar zugegeben die Sachen gekauft zu haben, aber sein Freund, dieser Danfort hat sein Alibi bestätigt. Und die Bar war gegen Mitternacht noch gut besucht. Der Barkeeper hat sich an ihn erinnert. Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur ein dummer Zufall. Die Kassiererin im Baumarkt könnte zum Beispiel jemanden decken oder hat einen anderen Käufer des Zementes vergessen, der Bar bezahlt hatte oder der Ehemann kam zufällig an den Zement heran und hat so den Staub auf sein Seil übertragen... das ganze ergibt einfach keinen Sinn und ist auch viel zu wacklig. Ms Walcott war eigentlich recht deutlich mit ihren Worten ‚mehrere und überzeugendere Beweise zu beschaffen."

„Hervorragend... die Frau schafft es jedes Mal aufs neue, das ich sie noch mehr hasse..."

„Na na na Jordan," beschwichtigte Woody. „Sie macht nur ihren Job, so wie wir unseren. Na ja, meistens," fügte er leise hinzu, weil inzwischen der Saal gefüllt war und die Anwälte auf ihrem Platz waren. Garret wurde hereingeführt und als Jordan seinen Blick suchte, erwiderte er ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Er wirkte müde und älter und Jordan fühlte sich so hilflos in ihren Versuchen ihn zu entlasten.

„Deine Theorien sind alle albern. Wieso sollte eine Kreditkartenabrechnung lügen? Und ein Zufall? Das wäre schon wirklich hartes Schicksal. Wenn wir nur die Genehmigung für einen DNA-Test bekämen. Vielleicht findet sich eine Hautschuppe des Opfers am Seil aus dem Schuppen...", weiter kam Jordan nicht, denn der Richter betrat den Saal und alle erhoben sich.

Als sie wieder saßen und der Richter die Verhandlung eröffnet hatte, stand Walcott auf und las die Anklage vor. Jordan fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe als Walcott tatsächlich Garret des Mordes bezichtete und die Beweise, die gegen ihn vorlagen aufzählte. Es sah leider wirklich schlecht für ihn aus und das Argument seines Anwaltes, dass die Beweisführung noch gar nicht abgeschlossen sei, und seine werte Kollegin ein wenig zu übereilt handle, ließ der Richter nicht gelten. Er ordnete an, dass bis zum Ende der Woche die Beweisführung abgeschlossen sein sollte und dass Dr. Macy solange noch in Untersuchungshaft blieb.

Ein Indizienprozess – fuhr es Jordan durch den Kopf. Das schlimmste was Garret passieren konnte.  
Sie mussten etwas tun und zwar schleunigst.

Kurz bevor die Anhörung zu ende war, kam ein Kollege von Woody herein und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf Woodys Gesicht und Jordan platzte fast vor Neugier. Aber keiner machte sich die Mühe sie aufzuklären. Woody nickte ihr nur kurz zu und zeigte zum Ausgang. Zu dritt verließen sie den Saal.

„Man hat Annes Wagen gefunden. Er steht noch immer dort, wo Garret Anne in der Nach angeblich verlassen hat.", sagte Woody erklärend, kaum das sie auf dem Flur standen.

„Na prima. Das spricht ja nicht gerade für seine Unschuld."

„Nicht, wenn wir keine neue Bewiese finden... die dieses Mal ihn entlasten"

„Worauf warten wir noch?

**Gefängniszelle  
Etwas später**  
Garret hörte die lauten, hallende Schritte und noch bevor er sah, wer sich mit bestimmten Schritt auf seine Zelle zu bewegte, roch er das süßliche Parfüm, das ihn an einen kalten Wintertag vor einem Kaminfeuer erinnerte, als sie noch keine Verpflichtungen sich gegenüber eingegangen waren, als ihnen noch bewusst war das ihre Beziehung nur auf reinen Sex basierte, dass niemand davon erfahren sollte und sie sich erst einmal nur in ihren vier Wänden trafen, um die Seiten an einander zu erforschen, die sie sich dienstlich nicht offen zeigten, sondern die alte Feindschaft auslebten. Er seufzte und hob nicht einmal den Blick, als die Schritte langsamer wurden und das Geräusch schließlich ganz verebbte.

„Renee."

„Garret!"

„Kommst du, um deinen Sieg auszukosten?"

„Hier geht es nicht um Sieg oder Niederlage..."

„Nein, hier geht es nur um Rache!", er wandte seinen Kopf und blickte Renee eisig an. „Du gibst zwar mir den Laufpass, und wenn ich danach etwas Trost suche, werde ich gleich dafür bestraft." Garret ließ sich von dem kurzen Ausdruck von Verletztheit in Renees Gesicht nicht täuschen. „Hätte ich nach uns ins Zölibat übertreten sollen?"

„Du hättest dir nur die Mühe machen können, mir zu zuhören, mit mir zureden. Selbst das war zu viel von mir verlangt."

„Ich versteh nicht ganz dein Problem. Du hast unsere Beziehung als „Treibsand" bezeichnet und wolltest alles aufgeben, nur weil man uns vor Gericht bloß gestellt hatte. Nicht ich. Und dann kommst du bei mir an und willst unsere Beziehung definieren, mit mir reden, willst das es funktioniert... und weil ich nicht gleich vor Freude darüber in die Luft gesprungen bin, wird eine „Pause" einberufen..."

„Eine Beziehung besteht nicht nur aus schön Essen gehen und Sex," erwiderte Renee nicht ganz so beherrscht, wie sie gerne geklungen hätte und das veranlasste Garret aufzustehen, um an die Zellentür heranzutreten. Renee wich einen Schritt nach hinten weg und das tat irgendwie weh. Auch wenn es sich Garret nicht eingestehen wollte.

„Na bitte... da siehst du es selbst.. ich hatte mit Anne also nichts weiter als Sex. Keine Beziehung. Da war vorher nichts und da wäre nie hinterher etwas gewesen..."

„Hast du etwas bestimmtes vermisst?", Renees Stimme war wieder fest und drifte vor Hohn.

„Sicher nicht den Eisklotz, der hin und wieder an meiner Seite aufgewacht ist." Garret sah mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, dass Renee unter seinen Worten schluckte und mit sich ringen musste, um Tränen aus verletzten Stolz zu unterdrücken, „und lass mich überlegen... warst nicht du das, die mir ungefähr vor einem halben Jahr die Spielregeln wie folgt beschrieben hat – ich darf dich flach legen, aber mich nicht mit dir anlegen?"

Renee war für eine Moment aus dem Konzept gebracht und hatte das Gefühl, den Boden unter ihren Füssen zu verlieren. Sie hatte gedacht sie wären inzwischen in ihrer Beziehung gereift und wüssten es besser... Der ganze Besuch hier war eine dumme Idee von ihr gewesen.. reine Zeitverschwendung. Garret würde sich nie ändern, ganz gleich was sie tun würde, ganz gleich was sie ausprobieren würde, ganz gleich wie sie sich verhielt. Männer konnte man nicht ändern. Hinter ihr lag nicht umsonst eine Scheidung. Auch wenn sie und ihr Ex noch Freunde waren... am Ende waren sie alle gleich.

Auch wenn es ihr mit Garret immer sehr viel Spaß gemacht hatte und ihr kleines Katz und Mausspiel etwas besonders erotisches zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte... so war dies nicht die Zukunft. Sie musste hin und wieder auch einmal daran denken, wo sie in zehn Jahren stehen würde, nicht nur an das hier und jetzt. Doch Garret wollte aus seiner ganzen Bindungsangst und Angst vor erneutem Versagen in einer Beziehung einfach nicht in diesem Punkt auf sie eingehen und das tat weh. Mehr als sie sich je eingestehen wollte. Es lag ihr mehr an diesem kleinen, mürrischen Mann, als sie es sich je hätte erträumen lassen. Und schon gar nicht hatte sie je daran gedacht, das aus den Anfängen so viel mehr hätte werden können – was hatte sie schon verbunden außer ein paar harte Fälle, bei denen sie Garrets Hilfe nötig gehabt hatte, ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten und am Ende nur ein Glas Scotch in einem Hotelzimmer... und eine sehr interessante Nacht... erfahrene Männer in einem gewissen Alter waren durchaus ein Bruch eigener Prinzipien mit „Kollegen" nichts anzufangen, wert... nein, es half nichts an damals zu denken.. auch wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit war bei Garrets Worten nicht schmerzhaft getroffen den Rückzug antreten zu müssen.

„Du hast einfach nicht zugehört," sagte sie mit einer Spur ungewohnter Traurigkeit in der Stimme und wandte sich von Garrets Zelle ab. „Du hast einfach nie zugehört", murmelte sie nicht mehr sehr kampflustig und ehe Garret etwas sagen konnte, lief sie eilige den Flur zurück.  
**  
Moor  
Aussichtspunkt**   
„Er ist es Boss," ein uniformierte Polizist tauchte mit einem Führerschein und dem Zulassungspapier auf. „Hab ich im Handschuhfach gefunden Der Wagen ist auf eine Anne Robertson zugelassen."

„Hervorragend," freute sich Woody. „Ganz ausgezeichnet. Abschleppen und auf Spuren untersuchen lassen..."

„Lass mich kurz einen Blick rein werfen ja?", bat Jordan und ließ ihren Koffer aufschnappen.

„Okay," stöhnte Woody ergeben und Jordan grinste ihn dankbar an. „Aber es wird nichts entwendet. Sonst reißt mir der Boss noch den Kopf ab. Er versteht sowieso nicht, wieso ich meine Berichte über die Sache nicht endlich abliefere."

„Ich schau mir nur alles an, versprochen," Jordan zog sich Handschuhe über und öffnete den Kofferraum. Darin fand sich nichts, nicht auf den ersten Blick. Enttäuscht verzog sie ihr Gesicht und richtete sich wieder auf, um auf die Fahrerseite zu gehen. Sie öffnete die Tür und leuchtete mit einer kleinen Lampe hinein. Im ersten Moment war da nichts zu entdecken und Jordan wollte schon erneut enttäuscht den Rückzug antreten, als sie stutzte. Etwas hatte am Lenkrad kurz aufgeblitzt. Sie richtete den Strahl zurück auf das Leder und ließ ihn auf und ab wandern. Und tatsächlich... ein kleiner, dunkler Fleck.

Woody streckte auf der andern Seite gerade seinen Kopf herein und sah wie Jordan mit einem Wattestäbchen etwas vom Lenkrad rubbelte. „Du hast was?"

„Wenn es gleich violett wird, ja.. Blut.", dabei tröpfelte sie eine Mittel auf das Wattestäbchen, dass sie zwei Sekunden später leicht violett verfärbte. „Könnte eine Spur sein. Fragt sich nur, wessen Blut das ist. Anne hatte nicht mal einen Kratzer. Ihres ist es sicher nicht." Jordan verstaute das Stäbchen in ein Gläschen.

„Mit etwas Glück nicht das von Garret," Woody war Erleichterung und Optimismus anzuhören. Jordan zog es vor erst einmal ruhe zu bewahren. Etwas Blut in einem Wagen war noch kein Anlass zu Euphorie. Sie suchte am Sitzpolster fand aber nichts mehr.

„Lass uns die Seiten wechseln, ja?

„Okay...", Woody zog seinen Kopf zurück und ging auf die andere Seite hinüber, während Jordan bereits auf der Rückbank herumturnte. Sie fand tatsächlich noch etwas unter dem Beifahrersitz, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit erreget. Sie bückte sich und streckte Woody ihr Gesäß entgegen, das diesen automatisch dazu zwang es anzustarren. Auch wenn ihm der Ausblick durchaus gefiel. Ein leicht verrückter Blick schlich sich in seine Augen.

„Denk ja nicht ich würd das nicht bemerken."

„WAS denn?"

„Dein Blick, der mich gerade auszieht. Lass dich gleich enttäuschen – heute trag ich dunkelgrün."

„Uhm.. ich.. ich.. entschuldige.. es war nur so..", stammelte Woody und versuchte nervös seine Augen auf irgendetwas anderes zu richten.

„Schon gut," lachte Jordan. „Schau dir das lieber an.", sie hielt eine Pinzette hoch, an deren Ende ein Klumpen Erde hing.

„Erde? Was soll uns das sagen? Dass Mrs Robertson doch nicht so ordentlich war?"

„Nein... sondern das hier jemand vielleicht saß? Das ist Torf... und hier in diesem Gebiet kommt kein Torf vor."

„Wow.. das würde Garret vielleicht entlasten."

„Ihn würden DNA-Spuren entlasten, die eine dritte Person ins Spiel brächte," merkte Jordan an und kam von der Rückbank geklettert, um die Beifahrerseite zu untersuchen. Aber hier fand sie nichts weiter. Kein Blut, kein Torf, kein Haar.. rein gar nichts. Ihnen musste also ein Blutstropfen und etwas Torf fürs erste reichen...


	5. Teil 4

**Teil 4**

**Wochenende  
Gerichtsmedizin, morgens**  
Als Garret aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg überraschte ihn ein großes Plakat, das über dem Empfang hing und den Schriftzug „Welcome Back Doc" trug. Garret war sich nicht sicher, ob er Jordan oder Nigel für den Spruch verdächtigen sollte. Doch dann musste er schmunzeln; er sollte stolz auf seine Truppe sein – so viel Unterstützung und Hilfe hätte er trotz der ganzen „wir sind Familie"-Stimmung in „seiner" Abteilung, nicht erwartet. Einige Mitarbeiter blieben beim Vorbeigehen stehen, murmelten eine Begrüßung oder beglückwünschten ihn zu seiner Freilassung... und Garret fühlte sich als würde er nach einer langen Reise nach Hause zurückkehren.

Als er am Konferenzraum vorbeiging, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Jordan tauchte auf, zog ihn einfach mit in den Raum und lieferte ihn Lily, Bug, Nigel, Woody, Peter, Amy und Devan aus, sowie einer großen Torte, Sandwichs und jede Menge Sekt, wie er mit einem kritischen Blick feststellte. Zeit zum Protestieren blieb ihm keine, denn alle sprachen gleichzeitig auf ihn ein, gratulierten, bekundeten ihre Wut über die Entwicklung in diesem Fall und besonders Jordan ließ kein gutes Haar an Staatsanwältin Walcott. Garret schwieg, besonders bei diesem Thema. Er war es leid Renee ständig verteidigen zu müssen, ständig versucht zu sein ihre guten Seiten den anderen gegenüber hervorzuheben. Und eigentlich war er auch zu müde für diese Feier. Aber er spielte das Spiel mit – den anderen zu liebe.

„Saubere Sache, Garret," Jordan klopfte ihrem Chef auf die Schulter. „Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen wie froh ich war, als Nigel gestern mit den Ergebnissen des Blutflecks kam. Ich wette Walcott sind die Augen ausgefallen, als sie eingestehen musste, dass der gesuchte Unbekannte endlich aufgetaucht ist."

„Sie hatte keine andere Wahl," sagte Garret knapp und nahm Lily mit einem Lächeln ein Glas ab. Für ihn war im Moment das Thema Renee ziemlich erledigt. Sie hatte ihm übler mitgespielt, als er ihr als Rache zugestanden hätte. 

„Aber wenn es nicht Annes Blut war, wessen dann?" nuschelte Woody zwischen einem großen Stück Kuchen im Mund, das er hastig herunterschluckte.

„Die Analyse läuft noch," erklärte Nigel. „Die Datenbank ist groß, dass dauert etwas. Aber wir konnten schon einmal ihre Tochter ausschließen. Selbst wenn sie für den Kauf des Seils verantwortlich ist.. im Wagen saß sie nicht. Und der Ex-Mann scheidet auch aus. Aber wir haben erst 40 der Daten abgeglichen."

„Verstehe. Und wie lange," Woody griff nach einer Serviette um die Krümmel im Mundwinkel loszuwerden auf die Jordan amüsiert aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

„Bis zum Mittag vielleicht..."

„Also, was sagen Sie zu unserer kleinen Party," wechselte Jordan das Thema. Sie hatte das Gefühl Garret bräuchte erst einmal Abstand von allem und hätte eine Pause verdient.

„Großartig. Aber ich denke wir kürzen die Party etwas ab und gehen zurück an die Arbeit. Wir haben noch immer einen Mord aufzuklären."

„Können Sie auch mal was anderes?", Jordan stellte schnell ihren Teller zur Seite und eilte Garret hinterher, der es tatsächlich fertig brachte den Raum zu verlassen, während die anderen nicht gerade begeistert hinter her starrten.

„Was?"

„Als an die Arbeit zu denken."

„Jordan.. ich war fast eine Woche weg. Ich will gar nicht an den ganzen Papierkram auf meinem Tisch denken. Und wir haben noch immer Annes Mörder zu jagen. Zudem, ich bin hier der Chef und sollte..."

„Was wollen Sie jetzt eigentlich tun?", fiel ihm Jordan rasch ins Wort, um nicht einen seiner berühmten Vorträge über seine untergrabene Autorität anhören zu müssen.

„Was tun?", Garret stieß die Tür zu seinem Büro auf. Es tat gut wieder hier zu sein und er legte Mantel und Hut ab, um dann sein altes Grammophon anzustellen. Es lag noch dieselbe Platte auf, wie vor einer Woche. Das weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen an Renees Auftreten und seine Verhaftung.

„Nun mit dem Fall? Wie gehen wir vor?"

„'Wir' tun erst einmal gar nichts. In erster Linie ist es die Sache der Polizei anhand unserer Beweise den Täter zu finden und zu verhaften." Garret setzte sich in seinen Sessel und entspannte sich. „Das sollten Sie jetzt aber langsam wissen. Ich höre mich ja schon an wie eine ausgeleierte Schallplatte."   
Mit geschlossenen Augen lächelte Garret bei seinen Worten und genoss für eine Sekunde die Ruhe seines Büros und die Schweigsamkeit von Jordan. Viel Ruhe und Entspannung hatte Garret seit seiner Entlassung gestern Mittag nicht gehabt. Ausgenommen die Dusche in seinem eigenen Bad und das eigene Bett in der gestrigen, ersten Nach in Freiheit.

„Okay, wenn Sie meinen," Jordan war an der Tür stehen geblieben. Eigentlich hatte sie Garret ganz andere Fragen stellen wollen, doch sie spürte, dass er tatsächlich erst einmal seine Ruhe wollte. Aber irgendwie konnte sie nicht anders. Obwohl sie schon wieder den Türknauf in der Hand hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal herum. „Verraten Sie mir nur eines Garret... wieso? Wieso haben Sie mir nicht vertraut und mir erzählt was los ist? Gleich an dem Morgen, an dem wir Ihnen die Leiche gezeigt hatten?"

Garret sah Jordan aus traurigen und müden Augen an. Was er jetzt nicht brauchte waren Vorhaltungen seiner besten Mitarbeiterin und Freundin. Er verzog kurz die Mundwinkel und schluckte hart. „Ich weiß es nicht Jordan. Okay? Ich hab nur die Frau tot auf einer Bahre liegen gesehen, die mir als gute Freundin etwas bedeutet hat."

„Na, das ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts," fiel ihm Jordan ins Wort. „Da war ja wohl mehr als Freundschaft...", Jordan verstummte, als sie von seinem durchdringenden Blick gewarnt wurde.

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, ehe Garret sich herabließ ihr eine Erklärung zu geben.

„Ich wusste, dass ich wohl abgesehen vom Mörder der letzte Mensch war, den sie lebend gesehen hatte. Da schrillten tausend Alarmglocken auf. Ich wollte wohl erst einmal sehen was passiert, abwarten wer noch als Verdächtiger ins Spiel kam. Und als es den nicht gab, sah ich keine Möglichkeit mehr mit jemanden darüber zu reden."

Jordan sah auf einmal verletzt aus. „Ich hätte Ihnen egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt geglaubt. Sie hätten es nur ausprobieren müssen. Sie können mir nicht ständig Vorhaltungen machen, dass ich mich auf mein Bauchgefühl verlasse und meine Probleme entsprechend alleine zu lösen versuche... na ja, Sie sehen ja wo Sie das hingebracht hat." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich endgültig herum und verließ einen nachdenklichen Garret, der wusste, dass Jordan zu recht verletzt war. Nur – Entschuldigungen lagen ihm einfach nicht.

**Konferenzraum  
später Mittag**  
Garret stand etwas entspannter und erholter am Kopfende des Konferenztisches und blickte auf einen Berg von Unterlagen, den die anderen angeschleppt hatten. Alles Ergebnisse der letzten Tage.

"Okay, Nigel. Haben wir eine passende DNS in der Datenbank gefunden?"

„Oh in der Tat, Dr. Macy." Nigel kramte in einigen der Unterlagen vor ihm herum, bis er den aktuellen Ausdruck gefunden hat und ihn an Woody weiterreichte, der neben ihm saß. „Sie gehört einem gewissen Patrick Lockeley. Und der hat ein Vorstrafenregister, glauben Sie mir, dass liest sich wie ein Buch."

„Interessant," murmelte Woody. „Er ist sehr multitalentiert. Vom Einbruch, zum Diebstahl, vom Autodieb zum unerlaubten Waffenbesitz. Drogenhandel, Waffenschmuggel. Ich glaube hier ist bis auf Mord alles drauf, was es geben kann. Aha...," Woody stoppte kurz und las einen Abschnitt sorgfältiger. „Das wird ja immer besser. Ihm werden Verbindungen zur Mafia nachgesagt, wurde aber nie bewiesen. Wir sollten Walcott informieren. Vielleicht kann sie uns mehr verraten. Hier ist nämlich ein Aktenvermerk, dass er als Zeuge in einem ihrer Fälle aufgetreten ist ."

„Und? Weiter?", Garrets Neugier war geweckt.

„Nichts weiter," verkündete Woody mit etwas Unbehagen in seiner Stimme, weil er nicht mehr bieten konnte, als hier auf den Ausdrucken stand. „Diese Information trägt ein Regierungskürzel."

„Zeugenschutzprogramm," fragte Bug überrascht.

„Ganz recht," erklang Walcotts Stimme von der Tür herein. Alle drehten sich erstaunt herum. Niemand hatte ihr Kommen bemerkt. Am unglücklichsten über diesen unerwarteten Besuch sah Garret aus. Er bemühte sich nicht sonderlich die Staatsanwältin herein zu bitten, noch bot er ihr einen Stuhl an. Wie er sie kannte, würde sie sowieso gleich zum Kern ihres Hier seins kommen.

Aber auf solche Kleinigkeiten legte Renee erst gar keinen Wert. Sie betrat einfach unaufgefordert den Raum und blieb am unteren Tischende stehen.

Renee blickte stumm in die Runde, ehe ihr Blick fast ein wenig amüsiert auf Nigel hängen blieb, der sie wie ein begossener Pudel anstarrte. Ein süffisantes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Glauben Sie wirklich Regierungsakten anfordern zu können, ohne das Sie entdeckt werden? In diesem Fall obliegt strengste Geheimhaltung und ein Warnprogramm gibt unerlaubte Zugriffe sofort weiter."

Renee wandte sich halb Jordan, halb Garret zu, als sie fort fuhr. „Geheimhaltung. Das bedeutet keine weitere Einmischung. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt. Ansonsten muss ich rechtliche Schritte einleiten."

„Oh verhaften Sie dann einfach die gesamte Gerichtsmedizin?", Jordan hatte witzig klingen wollen, aber sie wusste, dass ihr Ton den gewohnten aggressiven Beiklang hatte. Dazu brauchte sie nicht erst in Walcotts erbostes Gesicht blicken.

„Jordan, nicht," versuchte Garret zu beschwichtigen. Er wollte Informationen von Renee. Wenn Jordan zum Kampf überging, war der Weg sicher schnell verbaut. Zudem war es seine Rolle Renee für ihr Verhalten anzugreifen.

„Ja, pfeiff' ruhig deinen Kampfhund zurück," Renees Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos und Jordan versuchte aufzufahren, jedoch kam ihr Garret zu vor, der frustriert sein Clipboard auf den Tisch pfefferte und seine Selbstbeherrschung ohne Scham vor seinen Mitarbeiter fallen ließ.

„Ich denke das reicht Renee.", herrschte er die Staatsanwältin an, die ihren kühlen Blick beibehielt und sich nicht sonderlich von seiner Reaktion beeindruckt zeigte. „Wir wissen inzwischen alle nur zu gut, dass du am längeren Hebel sitzt. Mich würde allerdings eines interessieren – wie lange hast du schon gewusst, dass ich unmöglich als Täter in Frage kommen konnte, weil du und Anne euch die Finger an der Mafia verbrannt hattet? Vor oder nach meiner Verhaftung?"

Renee quittierte seinen Angriff mit einem halbherzigen, kühlen Lächeln. Ihr war klar auf was er abzielte und für die Außenstehenden wirkte Renee sicher wie immer – beherrscht. Doch Garret hatte das kurze Flackern in ihren Augen gesehen und die eine Sekunde, in der ihre Augen seinem Blick ausgewichen waren, um zu wissen, dass sie gut verstanden hatte, was er wirklich damit sagen wollte.

„Ich denke, Dr. Macy, das ist etwas, das wir beide alleine bereden sollten, nicht war?", sie gab ihm erst gar keine Möglichkeit darauf zu antworten, als sie sich von ihm wegdrehte und ihre nächsten Worte an Woody richtete. „Detective Hoyt? Ich muss Sie nicht erst darauf hinweisen, dass Sie als Polizist verpflichtet sind, sich den Anordnungen zufügen. Die Akte Lockeley ist Sache des FBIs und mein Kronzeuge befindet sich im Moment noch mitten im Prozessverlauf. Daher würden Sie alle, und ich meine alle," kurz wanderten ihre Augen zu Jordan und Garret zurück. „Das Leben meines Kronzeugen gefährden, wenn Sie weiter recherchieren. Im Mordfall Robertson werde ich natürlich entsprechende Fragen an ihn richten und Ermittlungen einleiten. Ihre Beweise muss ich natürlich beschlagnahmen lassen. Morgen werden sie mir überstellt. Das war alles. Danke."

Und genauso wie sie hereingerauscht war, verschwand Renee wieder. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ein Teil von ihr genoss es zu wissen, das hinter ihr mehrere Augenpaare irritiert, wütend und aufgebracht ihr nachstarrten. Der andere Teil von ihr hasste jedoch genau dies...

**The Pogue Mahone Pub  
Am Abend**  
„Lockeley? Hm...," Max zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und öffnete Jordan eine Flasche Bier. „Da klingelt bei mir nichts. Sollte es?", er schob Jordan die Flasche über die Theke zu und sah kurz an ihr vorbei in den Pub, der gut besucht war und suchte nach Gästen, die noch einen Wunsch hatten. Im Moment schien jedoch jeder glücklich zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht... er arbeitet mit Blakie's Leuten.", Jordan nahm einen tiefen Zug aus der Flasche. „Irgendein großer Prozess läuft, mit Zeugenschutzprogramm und dieser Kerl war ein Zeuge für Walcott. Oder aber ist der geschützte Zeuge. Nur verstehe ich nicht, wie er etwas mit dem Tod von Garrets ‚Freundin' zu tun haben soll."

„Das herauszufinden solltest du der Polizei überlassen. Viele Chancen habt ihr sowieso nicht. Du weiß... an diese Leute kommt man nicht ran, wenn FBI und Staatsanwaltschaft mit drinnen hängen. Und es könnte gefährlich werden. Und wenn ich sage gefährlich, meine ich das auch so," drohte er unterschwellig Jordan, die nur abwinkte und ihre Flasche absetzte. „Ich kann mich aber mal umhören. Meine alten Kontakte über diesen Lockeley aushorchen."

„Das wäre großartig.", Jordan beugte sich über die Theke und gab ihrem Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange. Er schmunzelte, als Jordan sich wieder auf den Barhocker sinken ließ und machte sich etwas verlegen an seine Arbeit an der Theke. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er im Moment nicht sonderlich Jordans Zuneigung verdient hätte.. es war zu viel geschehen und sie sprachen über so viele Dinge einfach nicht.. Gut es war sein Wunsch gewesen, trotzdem nahm er es nicht als selbstverständlich hin, dass sich Jordan daran hielt. Max wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als Woody zur Tür hereinkam und sich zu seiner wunderschönen Tochter gesellte. Sie gaben ein schönes Paar ab, dachte der Ex-Cop etwas wehmütig und verstand einfach nicht, wieso Jordan ihn immer wieder zurückwies. Aber es gab so vieles das er nicht verstand...

„Hey Max. Ich nehme das was Jordan hat."

"Kommt sofort," Max öffnete ihm ebenfalls eine Flasche und schob sie ihm zu.

„Okay.. hast du noch was herausgefunden," Jordan drehte sich auf dem Hocker zu Woody herum.

„Ich dachte das wäre ein Date," grinste Woody über seine Flasche hinweg.

„Ich sehe keine Kerzen, keine Kellner im Frack, noch die Spur von teurem Essen..."

„Hab's ja schon kapiert. Und nein, ich habe nichts neues. Kaum spricht man irgendjemanden, der mit diesem Lockeley Fall zu tun hat direkt darauf an, gehen die Schoten runter. Keine Chance. Aber wir könnten Garret vorschlagen sich mit Walcott zu versöhnen, um auf die unkonventionelle Art an die Informationen ranzukommen..."

„Oh Mann, Woody.. ich dachte du bist ein altmodischer Typ."

„Das bin ich auch! Oh... ich.. nein so habe ich das nicht gemeint," Woody war froh, dass das Licht in Max Bar abgedunkelt war und Jordan nicht sah, das er errötete. „Ich dachte nur, wenn sie sich wieder besser verstehen würden, würde sie leichter reden."

"Walcott? Von was träumst du nachts, Woody?"

„Von dir," rutschte es Woody leichtfertig heraus, der überrascht war wie schnell sich Wörter verselbständigen konnten.

Jordan verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Bier, als Woody so ehrlich antwortete. Hustend sah sie ihn von der Seite an und Woody glaubte sterben zu müssen, während er auf eine andere Reaktion als Gelächter wartete.

Jordan war nach dem ersten Schock wie paralysiert. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Hatten sie das Problem nicht schon längst geklärt? Offensichtlich war es noch lange nicht vom Tisch. Was hatte sie auch gehofft? Das Woody einfach so seine Gefühle für sie abstellen konnte, wenn ihr danach war?

„Eh...", setzte sie an und war Heilfroh, als Woody's Pieper losging.

„Hm...ich muss zurückrufen," damit verschwand Woody, um in der stillen Ecke mit dem Revier zu telefonieren, während Jordan ein wenig überrumpelt alleine an der Bar zurückblieb und nicht wusste, was sie Woody sagen sollte, wenn er zurückkehrte...

**Renees Apartment  
Selbe Nacht**  
Garret stand vor Apartment 156 und zögerte. Wollte er das wirklich? War er bereit für eine Konfrontation? Bereit mit den Konsequenzen zu leben, falls sie nichts klären konnten? Schließlich hob er die Faust und klopfte leise, aber mutig, an.

Gedämpft hörte er Schritt, die sich der Tür näherten und Garret straffte etwas seine Schultern. Als Renee die Tür öffnete, versuchte er so neutral wie möglich drein zublicken, um nicht gleich zu verraten, wieso er hier war. Offensichtlich hatte er jedoch vergessen, wie gut Renee ihn eigentlich inzwischen kannte und deswegen auch durchschaute. Ein recht genervter Blick war die ganze Begrüßung, trotzdem öffnete sie ihm die Tür ganz und ließ ihn eintreten, begleitet von den Worten „Wenn du hier bist, um mit mir über Lockeley zu diskutieren kannst du gleich wieder verschwinden."

Garret ging an ihr vorbei verzog seine Mundwinkel nach unten und ging weiter in das Wohnzimmer, das schlicht und kühl in schwarz grauen Tönen eingerichtet, seiner Meinung nach ganz zu Renee passte.

„Ich will nicht darüber diskutieren, Renee," kam er gleich zur Sache und wandte sich herum. „Es geht nicht um die Arbeit. Ich bin wegen uns hier. Das was du so gerne definieren möchtest."

„Du hast mir wirklich nicht zu gehört," sagte sie unerwartet ruhig, aber voller Enttäuschung. Doch als sie weiter sprach wurde ihre Stimme wieder aggressiver. „Es gibt nichts zu definieren, wo nichts ist. Wir haben Probleme, die ausdiskutiert werden müssen... ach was rede ich eigentlich noch. Es interessiert dich doch überhaupt nicht."

Garrets Blick verhärtete sich. Es war wie vermutet – aussichtslos. „Vielleicht reden wir doch lieber über die Arbeit und fangen gleich damit an, wieso du uns diesen Mafia-Prozess verheimlicht hast. Es hätte uns sehr viele Probleme erspart, wenn wir die Mafia als Verdächtige hätten einschließen können. Anstatt unsere ganze Energie darauf zu verwenden mich als Unschuldslamm zu überführen."

Renee stieß ein leises, aggressives Lachen aus. "Unschuldslamm?", brach es dann aus ihr hervor und Garret sah betreten zu Boden. „Komm schon Garret, was immer zwischen dir und Anne lief... es hat dazu geführt..."

„Da lief nichts," nun wurde Garret doch lauter, als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Er wollte doch ruhig und überlegt ran gehen.. das war sein Plan. Dazu gehörte auch persönliches außen vor zulassen und Jordans Rat, sich erst mit Renee auszusprechen, völlig außer acht zu lassen. Doch das schien irgendwie nicht ganz zu funktionieren. „Es war ein einziges mal nach 20 Jahren. Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst. Ich dachte es wäre aus. Und alles was du letzte Woche getan, gesagt und unternommen hast, läuft doch darauf hinaus."

Renee sagte nichts, stand ruhig am Durchgang zu ihrem Wohnzimmer und sah Garret an. Sie wirkte müde und unerfreut über Garrets Hier sein. Ein wenig verkrampft und doch noch mit genug Kampfeslust, als ihre Augen sich verengten.

Doch sie schwieg und irritierte damit Garret – er hatte mit einem verbalen Angriff gerechnet, mit Vorwürfen... doch sie sagte nichts. Ihm erstarb das Wort auf den Lippen und er sah sie fassungslos an. Eine stumme Frage schien in seinem Blick zu liegen, den sie doch ignorierte. Wenn er eine Erklärung ihres Verhaltens brauchte, musste er sich schon mehr anstrengen.

Garret hielt die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht mehr länger aus und machte mit zur Seite ausgestreckten Armen in den Raum einige Schritte auf sie zu. „Was ist? Kein Gift mehr? Oder habe ich was falsches gesagt?"

„Oh du hast sehr viel gesagt. Klar und deutlich," sagte sie schließlich, während sie mit sich kämpfte... ‚es ist aus'.. so sah er das also? Sie hatte doch nur etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken für sie beide vorgeschlagen.. nicht einen neuen Partner, um zu merken was man aneinander hatte. „Glasklar... vielleicht gehst du jetzt besser."

Garret, noch immer von ihr verwirrt, versuchte keinen Widerstand zu leisten, zuckte mit den Schultern und tat, wie befohlen... er ging an ihr vorbei, ohne eines weiteren Blickes zu verschwenden und stürmte auf den Flur hinaus. Sie hatten sich in eine schier auswegslose Situation manövriert und statt ein wenig Frieden zu schließen hatte er es geschafft, dass sich die Fronten noch mehr verhärtet hatten.

tbc


	6. Teil 5

**Teil 5**

**Jordan's Haus  
Nächster Morgen**  
Woody ließ seinen Wagen vor Jordans Eingangstor ausrollen und stellte den Motor mit einem Blick auf die Uhr erst gar nicht ab. Er war mit Jordan verabredet und mit ihrer gewöhnlichen Verspätung musste sie gleich kommen.

Unruhig wanderte sein Blick an dem Gebäude nach oben. Er freute sich nicht wirklich auf die Begegnung. Der gestrige Abend lag ihm noch schwer im Magen. Er hatte sich wieder einmal zum Trottel gemacht. Und nur ein Anruf der Zentral hatte ihn wegen eines Einsatzes vor einer Erklärung gerettet. Leider hatte er aber auch verhindert, eine Antwort oder eine entsprechende Reaktion von Jordan darauf zu bekommen. Aber eigentlich hatte er genau davor Angst gehabt. Wieso trauerte er trotzdem der vertanen Chance nach?

Das er sie jetzt abholte machte ihm das Ganze nicht einfacher, aber er hatte ihr versprochen sich zu melden, falls es Neuigkeiten gab. Die gab es zwar noch nicht, aber er war auf dem Weg dorthin.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und Jordan heraustrat, hatte er für einen Moment nur Augen für ihr offenes Haar, das in der kalten Briese hinter ihr her flatterte, und wünschte sich eines Tages mit darin vergrabenem Gesicht neben ihr aufwachen zu dürfen. Verdammt.. das ging schon wieder in die falsche Richtung, aber es war schwer abzustreiten, dass sie heute Morgen mal wieder unglaublich schön war. Vielleicht wurde es für ihn einfacher, wenn er sich eher ihre Dickköpfigkeit und ihr stures, schwieriges Wesen ins Gedächtnis rief...

„Morgen, Woody. Hallo? Erde an Woody!"

„Oh... hey. Morgen," ertappt starrte Woody zu Jordans Gesicht auf, die gerade die Beifahrertüre öffnete, ihn angrinste und einstieg.

„Alles in Ordnung?", Jordan schlug die Tür zu und schnallte sich an.

„Ja.. ja sicher," Woody sah zurück auf die Straße und legte den Gang ein. Dann hielt er inne und sah zu Jordan. Er wollte das gleich jetzt klären, bevor sich wieder etwas anstaute und sich unüberlegt zu einem falschen Moment laut äußerte. „Hör mal, Jordan. Wegen Gestern. Das tut mir leid. Ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht. Ich will nicht, dass du dich davon irgendwie bedrängt oder so fühlst..."

„Ist schon okay, Woody," sagte Jordan mit einem sanften Lächeln, in das sich Woody sofort hätte verlieren können, wenn er nicht geahnt hätte, dass sie ihm gleich wieder das Herz ausreißen würde. Nicht nur das, sie erhöhte seine Qualen, in dem sie ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Schenkel legte und ihn tätschelte. Fast hätte sich Woody unter der Qual gewunden, aber er beherrschte sich ziemlich gut und verzog nur ganz kurz das Gesicht, ehe er versuchte sie ernst anzublicken. „Inzwischen bin ich so was ja von dir gewöhnt. Und hey.. das war nur eine ehrliche Antwort auf eine dumme Frage."

Schlimmeres hätte sie nicht sagen können und Woody beschloss seinen Mund zu halten, lächelte sie gequält an, tat so als wäre er durch ihre Antwort beruhigt und fuhr los.

Doch in seinem Inneren tobte und brodelte es...

**Woodruff & Robertson  
Etwas später**  
Woodruff saß an seinem Schreibtisch mit einer dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor sich und blätterte in einigen Akten hin und her, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Erstaunt blickte Woodruff auf und sah diesem jungen Detective Hoyt entgegen. Als auch noch diese Pathologin in seinem Büro auftauchte, stand Woodruff mit leicht verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Was soll das?"

„Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, Mr. Woodruff," rief seine Sekretärin resignierend hinter Cavanaugh und Woodruff her.

„Wie es scheint haben Sie offensichtlich Neuigkeiten, die so brennend heiß sind, dass Sie sie mir mitteilen möchten?"

„So könnte man es auch beschreiben," nickte Woody grimmig und entschlossen. „Wir haben da etwas läuten gehört... ein großer Fall. Robertsons letzter Fall..."

„Oh... der Lockeley-Fall? Wie ..."

„DNA," sagte Jordan gelassen. „Sie glauben ja nicht, was man dank dieser so alles herausfinden kann."

„Ich glaube ich verstehe nicht so ganz..."

„Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen auf die Sprünge," Woody trat dicht an den Schreibtisch heran. „Erklären Sie doch mal, wieso in Mrs. Robertsons Wagen die DNA eines Mafia-Handlangers zu finden war? Eines Mannes, der gegen einen ihrer Klienten aussagen sollte?"

„Nun," Woodruff machte ein bedauerndes Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht für Anne reden. Falls sie diesen Zeugen schmieren wollte... geschah es ohne meines Wissens. Anne sollte einen Mann vertreten, der von der Staatsanwaltschaft beschuldigt wird, mit der Mafia Kontakte zu haben, für sie sogar ein Auftragskiller zu sein scheint. Lockeley ist Walcotts Kronzeuge. Ein kleiner Ganove, der bei der Mafia als Handlanger diente. Er will sich wohl hervorheben, ein wenig Wind aufwirbeln.. er hat sich als Kronzeuge gemeldet. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht. Meine Partnerin ist nicht verpflichtet mir genaue Berichte abzuliefern."

„Schmieren?", Woody sah kurz zu Jordan, die nicht überzeugt wirkte. Das war er auch nicht. „Hören Sie Mr. Woodruff, das Bild, das man uns von Anne Robertson gab, entspricht nicht dem einer korrupten Anwältin."

„Und wenn ich Ihnen doch sage, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was Lockeley von Anne wollte, müssen Sie mir das glauben. Fragen Sie ihn doch selbst."

„Das werden wir auch," sagte Woody frustriert. „Wir wollten Ihnen nur eine Chance geben, alles zu erklären."

„Es gibt nichts zu erklären!"

**Fünf Minuten später**  
„Was wollen wir jetzt tun?" Jordan schnallte sich an, als Woody den Wagen startete.

„Wir? Also ich werde versuchen Lockeley zu finden. Das Walcott uns nicht mit ihm reden lässt, grenzt an Wahnsinn. Denkt sie, sie ist Gott persönlich und kann über so etwas alleine bestimmten? Hier geht's um Garrets Kopf. Das kann ihr doch nicht völlig egal sein."

„Anscheinend? Ist kaum zu übersehen, dass die beiden einen kleinen Machtkampf austragen. Was auch verständlich ist, wenn ich das mal als Frau betrachte und nicht als Erzfeindin. Ich würde Garret für sein kleines Spiel mit dem Feuer auch leiden lassen," grinste Jordan. „Aber eines ist klar... ich fahr jetzt nicht ans Institut und drehe Däumchen. Ich helfe dir natürlich dabei," etwas gereizt sah Jordan Woody an. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn er es doch immer mal wieder versuchte sie von seinen Fällen auszuschließen. Inzwischen musste er es doch einfach besser wissen.

Und tatsächlich - Wood seufzte. „Ich habe nichts anderes angenommen."

Keine der beiden bemerkte den schwarzen Mazda, der sich einig Autos hinter ihnen einreihte und ihnen zu folgen versuchte.

**Institut  
selbe Zeit**  
Garret saß in seinem Stuhl, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, den Telefonhörer zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt und blätterte den Bericht über Annes Autopsie durch. Hin und wieder brummte er eine Zugeständnis, bis er sich auf einmal abrupt aufrichtete.

„Hör mal Renee... nein, ich weiß nicht wo Jordan steckt... lass mich verdammt noch mal ausreden...ich... schrei mich nicht an," brüllte er selbst etwas lauter und gereizter in den Hörer und knallte dann den Hörer einfach auf die Gabel und beendete das Gespräch in mitten der Diskussion. Langsam sah er größere Schwierigkeiten in seiner und Renees beruflichen Beziehung als früher, als sie noch „fest" zusammen waren. Eine Entwicklung, an der er sicher Mitschuld trug. Und das beunruhigte ihn fast ein wenig, mehr als die Angst davor Renee ganz zu verlieren. Allerdings hatte er jetzt ganz andere Probleme.

Mit mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck stand er auf, ging zur Tür, öffnete und rief nach Lily, die mit erstauntem Ausdruck an der Tür ihres Büros erschien. Sie war sich keiner Schuld bewusst, die Garrets Laune hätte auslösen können.

„Garret?"

„Komm bitte in mein Büro."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verschwand er wieder hinter seiner Tür und wartete auf Lily, die sofort erschien. Ihr Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Sorge, Verärgerung und stumme Frage.

„Was ist los, Garret?"

„Wo ist Jordan?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen...,"

„Weil es mir in letzter Zeit so erschien, als wärst du zu einer Art Anlaufstelle für sie geworden. Ich hatte gerade einen unerfreulichen Anruf unserer geschätzten Staatsanwältin," erklärte Garret schließlich Lily den Zusammenhang. „Sie hat herausgefunden, dass Woody einige Erkundigungen eingezogen hat, die ihren Zeugen in Gefahr bringen könnten. Sie vermutet natürlich Jordan dahinter. Und sie hat gedroht, falls Lockeley etwas zustößt, würde sie sich persönlich dafür einsetzten, dass Jordans Karriere ein schnelles Ende findet und ich befürchte fast, in meiner momentanen Situation nicht sehr viel dagegen unternehmen zu können."

„Das klingt aber gar nicht gut," sagte Lily beunruhigt. „Hast du es auf ihrem Handy versucht oder bei Woody?"

„Beide abgeschaltet. Falls sie sich meldet oder du sie siehst..."

„Schick ich sie dir sofort vorbei, versprochen."

**Straßenzug Boston  
Etwas später**  
„Ja, danke," Woody steckte dem kleinen Mann, mit seinem langen, alten, verdreckten Trenchcoat, einige Dollarscheine zu und kam zurück zum Wagen, in dem Jordan etwas nervös auf ihn wartete.  
Woody sah sich nach allen Seiten um und als er nichts verdächtiges sah, auch nicht den schwarzen Mazda ganz in seiner Nähe, stieg er wieder ein. 

„Und? Hatte er etwas brauchbares?"

Woody lächelt sie vielsagend an und nickte. „Es gibt da einige leerstehende Häuser von denen er weiß, das sie die Polizei benutzten, und eines sei vor einigen Wochen bezogen worden."

„Adresse?"

„Wenn du noch zwei hundert Dollar bei dir trägst?"

„Was? Sag mal.. du lässt dich von dem Kerl ausnehmen?"

„Solche Informationen sind teuer und ich hab meine Brieftasche schon geleert."

„Schon gut," stöhnte Jordan und zog ihr gesamtes Geld aus ihrer Hosentasche. Lauter zerknüllte, lose Scheine.

„Hm... ich hoffe in deinen Schränken sieht es nicht ganz so chaotisch aus," grinste Woody.

„Wieso? Würdest du es dir dann doch mit einer Hochzeit anders überlegen?", grinste Jordan zurück und hielt ihm dann die Scheine hin. „120... das wird ihm wohl reichen müssen."

„Muss es," nickte Woody ernst und stieg wieder aus.

**  
Gerichtsmedizin  
selbe Zeit**  
Bug saß über ein Mikroskop gebeugt und runzelt die Stirn. „Hm, dass gibt es doch nicht. Nigel... komm rüber und schau dir das an."

„Du brauchst etwa meine geschätzte Meinung?", voller Tatendrang kam Nigel an Bugs Tisch. „Was soll ich mir anschauen?"

„Das da," Bug zeigte auf sein Mikroskop und Nigel blickte hinein.

„Hm.. Dreck? Erde?"

„Erde. Jordan hat sie im Rückbereich des Wagens der Toten gefunden."

„Torf?"

„Richtig. Und fällt dir noch was auf?"

„Ja einige Pflanzeteile, die ganz bestimmt nicht bei uns vorkommen. Was ist dass? Spann mich nicht so auf die Folter."

„Das ist eine teure, spezielle Mischung für asiatische Zierpflanzen."

„Wow.. ich glaube dann kommt der Klumpen nicht aus dem Moor."

„Ganz recht. Dieser Ex-Mann der Toten.. er arbeitet doch im Zoo?" Nigel nickte. „Fein, dann ruf an und frag nach exotischen Pflanzen, Gewächshäuser..."

„Oh woah, halt. Seine DNS war aber nicht im Wagen..."

„Na und... ein Beweis alleine entlastet doch noch nicht."

„Hast recht Bugilein. Bin schon unterwegs..."

**Rheinhäusersiedlung**  
„Das ist es also?" Jordan blickte skeptisch zu dem kleinen, schmutzigen Reihenhaus in einer schmalen Sackgasse.

„Na ja, unauffällig ist es ja. Ganz das, was das FBI benötigt."

"Okay, dann steig ich jetzt mal aus und..."

„Und was? Klopfst an und fragst nach Lockeley? Die verhaften dich schneller, als du „A" sagen kannst. Nein, du bleibst hier und ich versuche es mal mit meiner Dienstmarke."

Jordan wollte widersprechen, aber da war Woody schon einfach ausgestiegen und eilige über die Straße gerannt. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken einfach auch auszusteigen, und Woody zu folgen. Aber ihr war bewusst, wie wichtig das hier war und sie mehr kaputt machen konnte, als gut für sie, den Fall und Woody sein würde.

Woody ging zielgerichtet auf das Haus zu, klopfte selbstbewusst an und wartete. Als sich nichts rührte, klopfte er erneut. Dann hörte er ein Husten und Schritte die näher kamen.

„Ja? Wer ist da?", hörte er es hinter der Tür fragen.

Woody hielt seinen Ausweis vor das Kuckloch. „Det. Hoyt. Boston Police. Ich muss dringend mit ihnen sprechen."

Erst passierte nichts und Woody sah sich schon wieder auf dem Weg zurück zum Wagen, doch dann wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen, der Riegel wurde weggezogen und ein kaum zu übersehender FBI Agent öffnete ihm die Tür - schwarze Hose, schwarze Schuhe, weißes Hemd mit schwarzer Krawatte...

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Ich muss mit dem Herrn da drinnen reden," versuchte Woody so leise und neutral sein Anliegen vorzubringen, um neugierige Ohren nicht auf die richtige Spur zu führen.

„Ohne Beschluss der Staatsanwaltschaft sehe ich da schwarz für Sie. Egal aus welchem Anlass Sie hier sind."

Woody verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. Aber eigentlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet.

„Es geht um Mord," versuchte er es trotzdem noch einmal.

„Könnte ich ihre Marke noch mal sehen?" Der FBI Agent trat einen Schritt vor die Tür und sah die schmale Straße alarmiert hoch und runter. Woody reichte ihm das gewünschte und bemerkte mit einem unguten Gefühl, wie genau sich der Agent seine Dienstnummer ansah. „Tut mir leid. Die ist zwar echt, aber ich kann und darf sie nicht reinlassen. Selbst wenn ich es tue.. der Mann steht unter Schutz." Und damit wurde auch schon wieder die Tür vor seiner Nase geschlossen.

--

„Nichts zu machen," sagte Woody durch die offene Fensterscheibe zu Jordan, die enttäuscht drein blickte, während er wieder einstieg. „Nee Sackgasse."

„Lass es uns morgen noch mal versuchen? Ich kann mich als Pizzalieferantin oder so verkleiden. Irgendwie..."

„Wir sollten die Finger davon lassen, Jordan. Wenn dieser Agent Walcott oder meinen Chef anruft, bin ich am Arsch. Und das weißt du auch."

Er fuhr wieder los und während sie noch darüber stritten, ob sie es noch einmal versuchen sollten oder nicht, sah keiner von ihnen die drei Männer aus dem schwarzen Mazda aussteigen und die Straße überqueren.

**Reihenhaus  
Eine Minute später**  
Der Agent kam gerade zurück ins Wohnzimmer, mit dem tragbaren Hörer des Telefons am Ohr, als es an der Tür erneut klopfte. Ein Kollege saß vor dem Fernseher und sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf, während ihr zu bewachender Mann kurz aus dem Badezimmer sah.

"Brown," meldet er sich im selben Moment, als jemand auf der anderen Seite ans Telefon ging. „Ich bräuchte eine Prüfung einer Dienstmarkennummer eines gewissen Det. Hoyt... ja ich kann später noch mal anrufen. Bis dann." Er drückte das Gespräch fort.

Erneut wurde geklopft. Dieses Mal heftiger.

„Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt... verschwinden Sie," Agent Brown ging zurück in den Flur und als sich das Klopfen noch einmal wiederholte, öffnete er mit den Worten: „Muss ich erst ein paar Anrufe machen bevor Sie...,"

Er erstarrte, als er in den Schalldämpfer einer Waffe blickte. Ehe er Alarm schlagen konnte, traf ihn die Kugel in die Stirn. Er sackte sofort tödlich getroffen zu Boden. Die drei Männer stürmten ins Haus, schalteten den FBI-Agenten vor dem Fernseher mit einem Schuss durch den Hinterkopf aus, erledigten die beiden Agenten im Garten, sahen im oberen Stock nach und rissen dann die Badetür auf.

Lockeley stieg gerade in die Dusche ein, drehte sich überrascht herum und erstarrte. Noch bevor er richtig begriff, was passierte, wurde er wurde von zwei Kugeln niedergestreckt - ein Schuss in den Kopf ein zweiter ins Herz - und sackte sofort tödlich getroffen in der nassen Dusche zusammen...


	7. Teil 6

**Teil 6**

Gerichtsmedizin  
nächster Morgen  
Jordan saß leger mit einem Bein über die Armlehne hängend auf einem der Besucherstühle von Garret und beobachtete mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln den düsteren Gesichtsausdruck ihres Chefs. Es störte sie nicht sonderlich, dass er gerade eben noch durch den halben Flur nach ihr gebrüllt hatte und jetzt schweigend ihr gegenüber in seinem Sessel brütete. Inzwischen war sie es ja irgendwie gewöhnt...

Aber egal wie sie es drehte oder wendete, ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie ausgefressen haben könnte, dass sich sein Zorn so auf sie richtete. Oder aber jemand hatte hier heute Morgen besonders laut ‚hier' geschrieen, als schlechte Laune verteilt wurde...

„Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen ich habe irgendetwas verbrochen... aber.. nein.. so sehr ich auch darüber nachdenke.. mir fällt einfach nicht ein was ich getan haben könnte, dass Ihnen schlechte Laune beschert. Oh... letzte Woche?", fragte sie plötzlich vorsichtig. „ Als ich einfach zwei Tage hintereinander den Nachmittag frei genommen habe?" Garret schüttelte den Kopf und Jordan atmete erleichtert auf. Wie hätte sie bloß einem Mann wie Garret erklären sollen, dass man Termine bei „Jacques" so nahm wie sie fielen? Auch wenn mal wieder niemand aufgefallen war, dass sie beim Friseur gewesen war. Der andere Nachmittag.. nun das ging wirklich niemanden etwas an. Das war einfach.. na ja, manchmal hatte man eben keine Lust auf Arbeit. „Okay... dann verraten Sie mir endlich was los ist. Auf was warten wir hier eigentlich?"

Garrets Mund öffnete sich und gespannt beugte sich Jordan etwas nach vorne. Doch da wurde im selben Augenblick die Tür aufgerissen und ein sehr bestürzt wirkender Woody kam herein gestürmt. Für Garret hatte er keinen Blick übrig, sondern kam gleich auf seine gesuchte Person zu.

„Ich bin.. suspendiert," platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Suspendiert. Weißt du was das für meine Beförderung bedeutet?"

"Du bist was?", Jordan setzte sich sofort gerade auf und sah von Woody zu Garret. Hatte das etwa mit dem zu tun, wieso sie hier saß und das Garret so böse dreinschauen ließ?

„Suspendiert!", Renees ruhige Stimme an der Tür drang unerwartet, dafür eisig, schneiden und sehr punktiert, zu ihnen ins Büro herein.

Jordan sah mit einem missbilligenden Stirnrunzeln zur Tür. Renee stand dort sehr kampflustig im Türrahmen, sah kurz jeden von ihnen an und trat dann ein. Recht heftig schloss sie dabei Garrets Tür und Jordan seufzte. Schlechte Laune an der Tür, schlechte Laune am Schreibtisch... eins und eins... ergab mit etwas mathematischer Fähigkeit – Beziehungskrieg. Und Woody und sie befanden sich bedauerlicherweise mitten zwischen den Fronten. Im Krieg gab es immer Opfer, die man offensichtlich verschmerzen konnte. Sie konnte sich blenden ihre Zukunft vorstellen...

Wieso nur hatte Garret sich und seine Beziehungen nicht einmal besser im Griff... jetzt durften sie es einmal mehr ausbaden. Nur war es beim letzten Mal noch auszuhalten gewesen, abgesehen davon, dass Lily gekündigt hatte und sie ein paar Monate ziemlich alt hatte aussehen gelassen.

Renee stieß sich von der Tür ab, stellte ihre Tasche geschickt mitten vor Garrets Blickfeld auf dessen Tisch ab und wandte sich dann mit einem solch syphisanten Lächeln zu Jordan herum, dass diese am liebsten aufgestanden wäre, um die Staatsanwältin samt Tasche mit einem Tritt auf den Flur zu befördern. Sie begnügte sich damit es sich einfach vor dem inneren Auge vorzustellen... aber das reagierte sie irgendwie nicht so richtig ab. Und das wiederum machte sie ziemlich aggressiv.

Renee verschränkte langsam ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. Auf diesen Moment hatte sie sehr lange gewartet. Seit jenem Abend, an dem Jordan das erste Mal sich in einen ihrer Fälle eingemischt hatte. Ausgerechnet an jenem Abend, an dem sie versucht hatte Garret vorsichtig klar zu machen, dass sie nicht gewillt war ihre wichtigen Fälle von solch einer unberechenbaren Person bearbeiten zu lassen. Klar war ihr Handy dazwischen gekommen, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass ihr wichtigster Zeuge durch Kaution freigekommen war. Es spielte im Moment keine Rolle, dass sie in Bezug auf Jordan am Ende falsch gelegen hatte.

„Ja, suspendiert," wiederholte sie sich selbst. „Sie im übrigen auch Dr. Cavanaugh."

Zwar hatte Jordan mit dieser Auskunft gerechnet, aber es ausgesprochen zu hören, erschütterte sie einen Moment so sehr, dass sie fassungslos Renee anstarrte. Dann blickte sie mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik zu Garret, der im selben Moment entnervt nach Renees Tasche griff und sie unsanft demonstrativ zur Seite stellte.

„Ich bin was? Garret.. das.. das können Sie doch nicht so einfach zu lassen.. Ich meine Sie sind mein Boss..."

„Und ich bin laut den Gesetzten dieses Staates Dr. Macys Boss," ließ sich Renee die etwas arrogant anmutende Belehrung nicht nehmen und hatte auf einmal erhebliche Schwierigkeiten ein echtes, heiteres Lachen zu unterdrücken. Trotzdem gelang ihr dieses kleine Kunststück. Dies war im Moment wirklich der beste Tag ihres Lebens.. abgesehen von ihrem Universitätsabschluss, der Aufnahme in die Anwaltskammer, ihr erster großer Fall, ihr Wahlsieg... und trotzdem - das hier stand ganz oben auf ihrer Liste – Jordan endlich los zu werden. Und sie lieferte ihr noch ganz von alleine freiwillig die Gründe dafür.

Sie hatte gestern, als sie den Anruf vom FBI erhielt, gedacht vor Wut platzen zu müssen. Aber dieser Suspendierungsbescheid für Jordan hatte ihre Laune noch vor Antritt der Fahrt hierher sehr aufgeheitert.

„Ich befürchte nichts dagegen tun zu können. Ms Walcott hat leider die längeren Hebel, an denen sie ziehen kann. Im Gegensatz zu mir." Garret klang ruhig, aber seine Verärgerung war ihm anzusehen, der Sarkasmus war beißend. Renee warf ihm nur ein leicht entnervten Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder an Jordan wandte.

„Aber..," Jordan blickte zwischen den dreien aufgebracht hin und her. „Was soll das? Was bringt es Ihnen uns beide von diesem Fall auszuschließen..."

„Delaney wurde gestern zusammen mit vier Regierungsbeamten ermordet. Kurz nachdem Agent Brown eine Überprüfung eines gewissen Det. Hoyt telefonisch veranlasst hatte," erklärte Renee recht sachlich die Umstände, während sie Jordan herausfordernd anfunkelte. Die Pathologin hatte nicht die geringste Schwierigkeit dem Blick stand zu halten.

Doch dann machte sich die Bestürzung auf ihrem Gesicht breit, als Jordan zu begreifen begann was passiert war, nachdem sie diesem kleinen Reihenhaus einen Besuch abgestattet hatten. Sie sah zu Woody, der grimmig nickte.

„Du hast ganz richtig gehört, Jordan. Mein Boss springt im Dreieck," stöhnte Woody und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder.

Und ‚meiner' erst, dachte Garret und warf Renee einen bitterbösen Blick zu, während Jordan von ihrem Stuhl aufsprang, um den hingeworfenen Federhandschuh bereitwillig aufzunehmen.

„Prima.. jetzt hatten Sie ja ihre kleine, private Show. Dann können wir ja weiter am Fall arbeiten und vergessen das hier einfach."

„Soweit ich weiß, Dr. Cavanaugh haben Sie gar keinen Fall mehr.", Renee lief im Raum hin und her und blieb hinter Woodys Stuhl stehen. „Und sie Detective Hoyt auch nicht. Jedenfalls nicht solange wir diesen Fall nicht geklärt haben. So lange schicke ich Sie beide in den Urlaub."

„Hach, Garret jetzt sagen Sie doch auch mal was," Jordan wollte nicht so leicht aufgeben. Und Garrets Schweigen machte sie zugegebener Maßen nervös. Es war so ungewohnt, dass er nicht gleich neben ihr stand und sie verteidigte.

Doch Garret zuckte nur bedauernd mit den Schultern. Er hatte lange für Jordan Partei ergriffen, wenn Renee Kritik geübt hatte. Doch jetzt war sie einen Schritt weiter gegangen, hatte ihn in einer Personalentscheidung ein weiteres Mal übergangen und seine beste Mitarbeitern ins Aus gestellt. Wütend war nicht einmal annähernd das, was er empfand.  
Aber er wusste, wann es für ihn ratsamer war zu schweigen.

„Verdammt," Jordan drehte sich herum und funkelte Renee an. „Was soll das jetzt werden? Ihr ganz persönlicher Kreuzzug gegen uns, mich, unsere Arbeit? Sind es ihre kleinen Träume mich irgendwann einmal für alles zu bestrafen, die Sie sich hier erfüllen?"

„Es geht hier nicht um persönliche Unstimmigkeiten," sagte Renee gelassen. „Sondern alleine darum, dass sie und Det. Hoyt gegen eine klare Anordnung von mir verstoßen haben. Sie können es drehen und wenden wie Sie es wollen, Dr. Cavanaugh. Aber ich habe Sie vor weiteren Ermittlung in der Sache Delaney gewarnt. Jetzt sind Bundesangestellte tot. Ich jedenfalls möchte dafür nicht die Verantwortung auf meinem Gewissen lasten wissen. Und ja," änderte sie plötzlich ihren Ton zu einem etwas gelassenerem, fast heiteren Tonfall.  
„Es ist zugegebener Maßen von persönlichen Glücksgefühlen begleitet, aber Sie haben damit alleine nichts zu tun." Renee verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah Jordan fast gelangweilt an.  
„Nehmen Sie sich nicht immer so wichtig, Dr. Cavanaugh. Das hier ist ein ganz legaler Schritt. Ich würde fahrlässig handeln, wenn die beiden Beamten, die einen großen, wichtigen Prozess des Countys zum Platzen gebacht haben, nicht in gewissen Massen bestrafen würde. Denken Sie doch nur an die ganzen Nachahmer..."

„Woah... Auszeit," Woody stand von seinem Stuhl auf und trat zwischen Walcott und Jordan, die nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander standen und sich gegenseitig mit ihren Blicken aufspießten.  
„Ich bin genauso wütend wie du Jordan über diesen Schritt von Seitens Ms. Walcott," dabei sah er die Staatsanwältin kurz anklagend an. „Aber... es ist nicht von der Hand zu weißen, dass wir möglicherweise die falschen Männer auf die richtige Spur geführt haben..."

„Hey.. nein," fiel im Jordan aufgebracht ins Wort. „Ich lass mir doch nicht von der da einreden, dass wir den Tod der Männer zu verantworten haben..."

„Die da," sagte Woody leicht von Jordans Ton der Staatsanwältin gegenüber peinlich berührt. Denn Vorgesetzte waren Vorgesetzte und er hielt viel auf Etikette und jetzt überspannte Jordan seinem Geschmack nach den Bogen ziemlich gewaltig.  
„Kann uns beide ganz locker, einfach mal so kurz vorm Lunch wegen fahrlässiger Tötung anklagen, wenn sich beweisen lässt, dass durch unsere nicht ganz genehmigte Ermittlung Bundesbeamte zu tote kamen," er sah Jordan dabei warnend an. Vielleicht würde sie das zur Vernunft bringen und ihren Zorn, der sicherlich angebracht war, zügeln. Sein Plan ging zwar auf, allerdings zügelte sich ihr Zorn nicht unbedingt, sondern richtete sich nur auf jemand neues...

Bei Woodys Worten blickte Jordan kurz über seine Schulter hinweg zu Walcott, die bei Woodys bedrohlicher Zukunftsbeschreibung einen siegesbewussten Blick Jordan zuwarf. Und das war zu viel. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Woody recht hatte. Nicht nur er, auch Walcott. Wobei sie sich das nicht gerne selbst gegenüber zu geben wollte - aber jetzt war das Maß einfach voll.

„Na wunderbar. Stell dich nur auf ihre Seite," sie tippte ihm dabei so heftig gegen die Schulter, dass er tatsächlich vor ihr etwas zurückwich.  
„Aber damit eines klar ist – ich bin es nicht, die ständig wichtige Informationen zurückhält und aus persönlichen Gründen und Problemen riskiert einen wichtigen Fall über Bord zu kippen. Ich möchte nur die Wahrheit herausfinden und einen Mord an einer Frau klären, die Ihre," sie zeigte auf Garret. „Und Ihre," ihr Finger wanderte weiter zu Renee,  
„Freundin war. Aber offensichtlich ist das allen anderen völlig egal geworden." Sie funkelte Woody aufgebracht an und stieß dann frustriert die Luft durch die Nase aus, eh sie sich zur Tür drehte, sie aufriss und auf den Flur stürmte

„Na bitte," sagte Renee mit einem säuerlichen Ausdruck. „Unberechenbar. Wie ich es dir immer wieder gesagt habe. Nicht einmal eine Suspendierung rüttelt sie wach, nicht mal das verlorene Leben von vier unschuldigen Männern scheint ihr nahe zu gehen..."

„Ich denke es reicht jetzt," schnitt ihr Garret barsch den Ton ab, richtete sich auf seinem Stuhl auf und sah Renee warnend an. „Detective Hoyt und Dr. Cavanaugh haben deinen Standpunkt sicherlich zu genüge verstanden."

„Möglicherweise du nicht. Sollte Dr. Cavanaugh in diesem Gebäude auch nur im Empfangsbereich gesichtet werden, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass auch deine Tage auf diesem Sessel gezählt sind, und das meine ich ernst."

Beunruhigt verfolgte Woody das stumme, funken sprühende Blickduell zwischen den beiden, das folgte.  
Dadurch, dass er eben Walcotts Position Jordan gegenüber eingenommen hatte, hatte er wohl auch dafür gesorgt, dass er von nun an zwischen den Stühlen saß.

Es gab vieles, dass Garret Renee hätte sagen können, aber das gehörte nicht hier her. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen schon zu viel persönliches mit an den Arbeitsplatz geschleppt. Die Gerüchte waren am Kochen und die neusten Entwicklungen taten ihr übriges dazu.

„Haben wir uns verstanden," wollte Renee den Moment zwischen ihnen beenden.

„So wie immer," erwiderte Garret absichtlich mit der Anspielung auf ihre verletzliche Seite gezielt, die sie zwar nicht zeigte, von der er aber wusste, dass sie verdammt angekratzt war. „Glasklar."

Sie nickte ihm mit einem wissenden Ausdruck in den Augen zu, griff nach ihrer Tasche und wollte aus diesem Büro fliehen, das auf einmal viel zu klein auf sie wirkte, bedrückend. Ihr Sieg hatte sich in ein Fiasko verwandelt und sie wollte nur noch weg von hier.

„Renee," Garret machte ungeachtet, dass Woody noch im Raum war, einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie blieb stehen, wenn auch widerwillig. Allerdings hielt sie ihre Haltung, und drehte sich nicht herum.  
„Du magst im Recht sein. Aber war wirklich dieser Auftritt notwendig? Du weißt, genauso gut wie ich, dass Jordan trotz allen Querschießereien, nur die Wahrheit im Auge hat. Sie hat sich nicht morgens schon beim Aufstehen vorgenommen, dir das Leben schwer zu machen."

"Das war ja klar," sagte sie beherrscht ruhig, aber ein leichter, trauriger Unterklang war in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Sie sah über ihre Schulter zurück zu Garret, schüttelte den Kopf und brachte ein bedauerndes Lächeln zustande.  
„Immer auf ihrer Seit, sie immer verteidigen, auch wenn schon das eigene Schiff am untergehen ist, wenn man dabei andere Menschen langsam zu verlieren droht. Tu was du nicht lassen kannst... ich habe es längst aufgegeben, dir zu beweisen, dass sie ein Gefahr für jeden ist."

Damit verschwand sie durch die Tür und ließ Woody und Garret zurück, die beide, jeder von „seiner" Frau vor den Kopf gestoßen, sich wissend und gegenseitig mitfühlend anblickten. Und doch im selben Moment wussten, dass sie es gehörig vermasselt hatten.

Lilys Büro  
Eine Minute später  
„Und weißt du was? Garret saß die ganze Zeit einfach nur da und hat nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen dazu gesagt. Er hat einfach dabei zugesehen, wie mich diese.. diese Hexe einfach so rauswirft.", Jordan ließ sich auf Lilys Sofa fallen. Ein paar Sitzkissen rutschten herunter und Jordan hob sie auf, um sie achtlos zurückzulegen.

„Tja weißt du," Lily sah Jordan mitfühlend an. „Es ist so... vier Männer sind tot. Vier Bundesagenten, die einen verdammt wichtigen Zeugen bewachen sollten, damit in Boston die Straßen statistisch gesehen etwas sicherer werden..."

„Oh komm schon Lily," ereiferte sich Jordan. „Jetzt sag nur, du stehst auch noch auf ihrer Seite."

„Denk doch bitte einfach mal etwas nach."

„Das tu ich doch die ganze Zeit. Aber wenn man mich nicht lässt..."

„Seh es von seiner Seite aus. Er hat es nicht leicht zwischen euch ständig die Balance zu halten. Du bist ihm als Freundin zu wichtig, als das er dich einfach so ausliefern würde. Und diese.. nun SIE... ist ihm ebenfalls als Beziehung wichtig. Und welcher von euch beiden sollte er den Vortritt geben, ohne die andere zu verletzten? Da kann Garret doch nur schweigen und zusehen. Zudem.. du bist doch nur suspendiert."

„Soll ich jetzt noch dankbar dafür sein?" grummelte Jordan weiter.

„Nein, aber du könntest dir einen Keks nehmen," Lily griff in ihre Schublade und zauberte eine Packung Manner-Kekse hervor und warf sie Jordan zu. „Und dich damit etwas beruhigen."

„Eiscreme würde besser helfen, aber danke," lächelte Jordan schon etwas ruhiger und nahm sich einen Keks heraus.

„Was hattet ihr dort eigentlich zu schaffen gehabt", fragte Lily neugierig.

„Wir suchen immer noch die Verbindung zwischen dieser Anne, ihrer Kanzlei und der Mafia," Jordan biss in den Keks und kaute nachdenklich. „Darum waren wir da. Und weil Delaneys Blut im Wagen war - schon vergessen?", Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wenn ich mir das ganze durch den Kopf gehen lasse, glaube ich nicht, dass Anne von der Mafia getötet wurde. Die erwürgen doch keinen mit bloßen Händen. Das war etwas persönliches. Ganz so wie ich es von Anfang an vermutet habe."

„Na ja, jetzt wo Walcotts Kronzeuge tot ist, kann er euch zumindest keine Antworten mehr darauf geben, was er mit Anne im Moor zu schaffen hatte."

„Das ist noch immer das große Rätsel. Wieso trifft sich der Kronzeuge der Staatsanwaltschaft mit der Gegenseite? Er hätte mehr gewonnen, wenn er ins Zeugenschutzprogramm gegangen wäre, anstatt die Anwältin zu töten und damit den Prozess vielleicht zum Platzen zu bringen."

„Vielleicht denkt ihr zu kompliziert," schlug Lily vor. „Möglicherweise gibt es ein ganz gutes Motiv von jemanden, den ihr einfach übersehen habt."

„Es gebe noch eine Möglichkeit, da hast du recht. Anne wusste etwas, das ihr nicht gut bekommen ist und darum wurde sie getötet. Ich muss sofort zu Garret. Wenn ich schon nicht mehr mitarbeiten darf, sollte er sich meine Überlegungen anhören." Jordan sprang auf.

„Hm.. ich weiß nicht," setzte Lily an, doch da war Jordan schon auf dem Flur verschwunden. „Ob das eine gute Idee ist," beendete sie leise ihren Satz.

Garrets Büro  
Kurz darauf  
„Garret.. ich weiß ich sollte von hier verschwinden," überfiel sie ihren Chef kaum war sie in der Tür erschienen und nahm ihm damit jede Chance etwas zu sagen, „aber Sie müssen sich anhören, was ich..."

„Nein!", kam es ihr laut, gereizt und aggressiv entgegen und ihr Mund klappte zu. Getroffen sah sie Garret an und schloss erst einmal die Tür hinter sich.  
„Ich werde mir keine waghalsigen Theorien anhören oder was auch immer Sie vorhatten mir zu sagen. Reicht Ihnen der Ärger nicht, denn Sie, Woody, ich und damit das gesamte Institut am Hals haben? Wenn Ms. Walcott es will, kann sie den gesamten Laden einer Prüfung unterziehen und uns damit das Arbeiten verdammt erschweren. Sind Sie eigentlich noch ganz bei Trost?"

„Bitte was," fragte Jordan irritiert bei dem plötzlichen Richtungswechsel.

„Sich ständig gegen die Anweisung der Staatsanwaltschaft zu widersetzen und einen Kronzeugen zum Beispiel aufzuspüren. Ich glaube fast Sie sind irre. Ihnen ist jegliches Gefühl für Respekt abhanden gekommen. Der letzte Funken davon, der noch in Ihnen war."

„Ach wissen Sie.. eigentlich wollte ich nur Ihren Arsch retten...", fing Jordan etwas gekränkt an.

„Wenn das so ist, dann verschwinden Sie endlich von hier, bevor ich auch noch meinen Tisch räumen darf, aber nicht nur vorrübergehend. Es wäre zur Abwechslung wirklich schön, wenn Sie bereit wären zu zeigen, was Ihnen unsere Freundschaft bedeutet, wenn ich schon ständig meinen Hals riskiere, wenn ich Sie in Schutz nehme und damit meine Beziehung gefährde."

„Also das ist ja wohl Ihre eigene Schuld. Wie heißt es so schön... Appetit kann man sich holen, gegessen wird zuhause?" sie grinste ihn schief an und wusste, dass der Witz missglückt und vor allem Geschmack los gewesen war.

Garret stand von seinem Stuhl auf und sein Blick sprach Bände. Sie hatte eine Grenze überschritten, den falschen Knopf gedrückt.

„Ich wüsste nicht was Sie das angeht, Jordan. Das ist alleine meine Sache und die von Renee..."

„Oh da täuschen Sie sich aber gewaltig Garret. Inzwischen stecke ich doch mitten in Ihrem Beziehungskrieg drinnen. Wie man unschwer übersehen kann. Ich tanze nicht nach der Pfeife der Staatsanwältin. Hab ich noch nie und es hat Sie nie gestört. Ich bleibe gerne unabhängig in meinem Urteilsvermögen. Sie haben mich immer machen lassen und jetzt auf einmal, kaum sind Sie dressiert, soll ich daran etwas ändern? Nehmen Sie mich in Schutz, bekommen ich irgendwann eine Ohrfeige von der Staatsanwaltschaft. So sieht es aus."

„Trotzdem gibt das Ihnen nicht das Recht, sich in meine und..."

„Ach was heißt schon Recht? Bringen Sie gefälligst Ihre Probleme und Frauengeschichten auf die Reihe. Und wenn das ein Problem für Sie ist, sollten Sie vielleicht wie ich das Singledasein bevorzugen. Falls nicht.. nun, dann gehen Sie das Ganze mal richtig an. Springen Sie über Ihren Schatten. Blumen zum Beispiel können Wunder wirken, oder ein kleines, hübsch verpacktes Päckchen. Frauenherzen sind manchmal leicht zu erobern, man muss nur den Willen dazu haben."

Garret schwieg sie an und dachte nach. Er war noch immer wütend, dass Jordan nicht gleich gegangen war, sondern noch immer hier herum geisterte. Wenn Renee zurückkam, konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen, was sie sagen würde. Allerdings verstand er Jordans Kritik.. besser, als sie offensichtlich seine.

„Ich denke ich habe kapiert," lächelte er zurückhaltend. „Aber denken Sie nicht, dass Sie genau diese Dinge auch einmal überdenken sollten? Gerade eben ist ein ziemlich geknickter, gewisser Detective aus meinen Büro geschlichen... und das rate ich Ihnen jetzt auch - zu verschwinden. Im Guten. Noch einmal kann ich Sie nicht in Schutz nehmen."

Jordan sah Garret kurz verwundert an, ehe sie begriff auf was und wen er anspielte. Sie verdrehte die Auge, sagte aber nichts dazu und ging zur Tür.

„Na, da haben sie recht. Ich gehe, bevor man Sie auch noch auf die Straße setzte."

Nigels und Bugs Büro  
Kurz darauf  
Nigel bastelte an einem kleinen Computer animierten Model des menschlichen Hirns herum und fluchte leise vor sich hin, als der PC einfach abstürzte. Die sich öffnende Tür bekam er gar nicht richtig mit, erst als Jordan an seinem Tisch stand und sich laut räusperte.

„Hey Jordan... ich dachte du bist rausgeflogen. Mal wieder?"

„Die Buschtrommeln arbeiten heute aber schnell."

„Nee, die nicht mein Herzchen. Aber euch hat man auch noch ein Stockwerk tiefer und höher gut hören können." Nigel drehte sich vom PC weg. „Also.. mit was kann ich dich beglücken und dabei selbst meinen Rauswurf riskieren."

Jordan grinste ihn verlegen an. „Na wenn du so fragst.. hast du eine Ahnung wie statistisch gesehen die Mafia Mordarten bevorzugt? Erschießen, erwürgen. Oder so?"

„Na es gibt doch nichts schöneres, als Suchdatenbanken," Nigel verschränkte die Finger ineinander und bog sie vom Körper weg, bis die Knöchel knackten. Dann schüttelte er sie aus und tippte wild auf der Tastatur herum. „Das haben wir gleich.. ah ja...schwer zu sagen. Scheint von Stadt zur Stadt variabel zu sein. Aber wenn ich das richtig verstehe... was du von mir willst.. nein, Erwürgen durch bloße Hand scheint selten vorzukommen."

„Okay, dann hör dir meine Theorie an.. Anne ist nicht von der Mafia getötet worden, weil sie ihr im Weg stand, sondern weil sie etwas wusste, das ihnen gefährlich wurde. Und sie haben jemanden mit dem Mord beauftragt, der persönliche Beweggründe hatte. Anders kann ich mir eine fehlende, unkomplizierte Schusswaffe nicht erklären. Jemand aus ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. Aber da die Tochter und der Vater dank DNS und Alibi ausscheiden, bleiben nicht mehr viel übrig."

„Da hast du recht meine Liebe. Deine Erde übrigens..," Nigel drehte sich im Stuhl und griff nach einem Ausdruck. „Das ist eine japanische Erdmischung für Blumenbeete zur Düngung. Ich war im Zoo. Aber die verwenden das dort nicht. Also der Ex-Mann war es wirklich nicht. Habt ihr den Schwiegervater und Schwiegersohn schon näher beleuchtet?"

„Irgendwie.. nein," gestand Jordan ungern. „Wir waren auf der falschen Fährte," stöhnte Jordan auf. „Das einzige Bindeglied und wir haben es noch nicht überprüft."

„Vielleicht gehst du damit lieber gleich zu Garret oder Walcott. Du hast dich schon gehörig in die Nesseln gesetzt."

„Wäre ich du würde ich das tun." Nigel schüttelt den Kopf bei ihren Worten. „Also.. kein Wort zu irgendjemand. Ich mach das schon."

Nigel sah Jordan mit einem Seufzen nach. Wenn sie sich da mal nicht irrte.

Woodruff & Robertson  
später Mittag  
„Na das war ja mal wieder klar," schimpfte Woody und knallte die Bürotür zu Woodruffs Zimmer zu. „Zugeknöpft bis oben hin aber bestens informiert."

„Ja schon komisch, dass er von der Suspendierung gehört hat," merkte Jordan an. „Am besten bringst du mich hier schnell raus, sonst geh ich da noch mal rein und trete diesem fetten Kerl in seinen Arsch.. uns mit einem Anruf bei Walcott zu drohen, weil wir offiziell nicht mehr am Fall arbeiten. Woher hat er die Info? Und hast du sein dreckiges Grinsen dabei bemerkt?"

„Ja ich war dabei, schon vergessen," seufzte Woody und drückte am Fahrstuhl auf den Knopf. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass er ein Alibi hat oder sein Sohn. Sonst hätte er so nicht reagiert. Das sagt meine Erfahrung."

„Vielleicht...", sagte Jordan, als der Fahrstuhl ankam und sie beide etwas befangen und schweigend eintraten.

Woodruff & Robertson  
Woodruffs Büro, selbe Zeit  
„Ja, es wird langsam eng...," Woodruff wechselte den Hörer in die andere Hans. „Sie sollten etwas unternehmen bevor diese Schnüffler noch dahinter kommen und damit alles ruinieren... nein ich ... ja, ich überlasse es dieses Mal ihnen." Mit diesen Worten legte er den Hörer zurück auf die Gabel.

Jordans Apartment  
Am Abend  
Müde und erschöpft schloss Jordan ihre Tür zur Wohnung auf, als sie ein Geräusch von oben hörte. Kurz zögerte sie, sah zur Treppe, aber als niemand kam, schloss sie weiter auf. Sie sehnte sich nach einer heißen Dusche, einem Sandwich und ihrem Bett. Der Tag war lange gewesen, wenn auch die Arbeit im Institut nach nur einer Stunde am Morgen beendet gewesen war... so schnell konnte man suspendiert sein, dachte sie bitter und stieß die Tür auf. In dem Moment ging das Licht in seinem gewohnten Rhythmus auf dem Flur aus und Jordan ersparte sich den Griff nach dem Lichtschalter und langte lieber nach ihrem Schlüsselbund, um den Schlüssel abzuziehen.  
Allerdings war es sehr anstrengend gewesen, den ganzen restlichen Tag mit Woody in Boston herumzufahren, um diversen Hinweisen nachzugehen, die sie bis lange nicht wirklich ernst genommen hatten. Und zu allem waren sie ohne Ergebnisse geblieben.  
Hinzu kam auch die Tatsache, dass sie sich den ganzen Tag über nicht über den Vorfall in Garrets Büro ausgesprochen hatten. Aber er hing schwer zwischen ihnen und sorgte für eine befremdliche Befangenheit. Das musste sie irgendwie wieder gerade biegen. Das wusste sie nicht erst nach dem Garret sie mit der Nase darauf gestoßen hatte.

Jordan machte den ersten Schritt über ihre Türschwelle, als sie etwas hinter sich wahrnahm. Alarmiert wollte sie sich herumdrehen, doch da wurde sie schon von hinten gepackt und in ihre Wohnung unsanft gestoßen. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf, aber war vor Angst einen Moment wie gelähmt, so dass ihr der Angstschrei um Hilfe im Hals stecken blieb. Also versuchte sie sich stattdessen nach ihrem Angreifer umzusehen. Doch dieser war schneller als sie und packte sie derb am Arm und verdreht ihr ihn so, dass sie auf ihre Knie fiel und unter Schmerzen den Gedanken nach hinten zu sehen völlig vergaß. 

„So so.. du bist also diese kleine, neugierig Schlampe, die meinem Chef das Leben etwas erschwert und ihn bedroht?"

„Keine Ahnung," keuchte Jordan. „Verraten sie mir ihren und seinen Namen und wir können reden."

„Zum Reden bin ich nicht da," herrschte er sie an. „Und merk dir eines.. für irgendwelchen Psychokram bin ich nicht zu haben. Also erspar dir dein Atem. Wir wollen lieber mal sehen, ob du noch immer so schrecklich neugierig sein wirst, wenn ich mit dir erstmal fertig bin. Die Frage ist nur, ob ich meinen Auftrag gleich ausführe," plötzlich fühlte Jordan die kalte Klinge eines Jagdmessers an ihrem Hals. „Oder ob ich mich nicht vorher noch ein bisschen mit dir vergnügen soll." 

„Versuch es, du Scheißkerl," presste Jordan zwischen ihre Lippen hervor und spielte alle Möglichkeiten durch, die sie hatte. Die beste war wohl, er tat was er androhte - dazu musste er sie herumdrehen und sie würde ihn sehen oder sich in eine andere Position bringen, um sich wehren zu können... Angst hatte sie im Moment nicht wirklich.. nur den Willen zu überleben und das mit dem geringsten Schaden.

„Tja, wenn man so nett aufgefordert wird," sein Kopf war plötzlich ganz dicht neben ihrem rechten Ohr und sie konnte seinen warmen Atem spüren, den er ihr gespielt gestöhnt ins Ohr blies. Es widerte sie an und sie wich mit ihrem Kopf etwas aus. Plötzlich riss er Jordan am Arm zurück auf die Beine. Der Ruck, der durch ihren Arm ging, tat höllisch weh, aber sie biss sich hart auf die Zunge, um nicht aufzustöhnen.

„Okay, du tust jetzt genau das, was ich von dir verlange, sonst wird dir das Messer hier dein hübsches Gesicht zerschlitzen.. darauf kannst du wetten. Dreh dich langsam herum", er ließ bei seinen Worten ihren Arm los, behielt das Messer mit der Spitze an ihren Hals gedrückt jedoch oben. Er folgte ihrer langsamen Bewegung und drückte dabei das Messer etwas tiefer in ihr Fleisch. Sie glaubte etwas eigenes Blut zu spüren, als die dünne Haut am Hals nachgab. 

Enttäuscht sah sie ihrem Angreifer ins Gesicht. Er trug eine Skimütze über den Kopf und über das Gesicht. Da es in ihrer Wohnung dunkel war, erkannte sie nicht sehr viel von ihm, außer das er größer und massiger als sie war.

„So ist's gut.. und jetzt wirst du mir ganz langsam den Reißverschluss meiner Jeans öffnen.. aber ganz langsam."

Widerwillig zögerte Jordan. Das hier war nicht gut.. das war gar nicht gut... wieso hatte sie Woody gerade eben vor ihrem Haus nach Hause geschickt? Er hatte mit hoch kommen wollen.. sie hatte Angst vor einem Gespräch gehabt... das hatte sie jetzt davon.

„Na los.. oder muss ich nachhelfen," mit diesen Worten schlug er ihr hart ins Gesicht und die erste Welle der Panik schlug über Jordan herein. Sie fing sich rasch wieder und mit zitternden Händen, dem Messer an ihrer Kehle, tat sie was er wollte.  
„Oh ja, Schlampe.. das fühlt sich gut an. Hoffe, es fühlt sich auch gut für dich an... mach schon, runter mit deinen Sachen. Ich will dich sehen, bevor ich es dir besorge."

Jordan schluckte hart und ehe sie ihre Hände nach oben nahm, um ihre Bluse zu öffnen, kämpfte sie gegen Tränen an, die aus Angst, Panik und Scham aufstiegen. Vor allem aus Scham.. wieso tat sie was er wollte? Das würde es doch nicht abwenden oder ihn am Ende dazu bringen, nicht zu tun, was er vorhatte... sollte er es sich doch holen, dabei würde sie sich schon so zu wehren wissen, dass es ihm ganz sicher keinen Spaß mehr machen würde... trotzdem streifte sie ihre Bluse über ihre Schultern ab und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Und ehe sie ihren Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen konnte, oder auch noch ihrer Hose auszog, war der Kerl plötzlich ganz nah bei ihr, drückte ihr das Messer wieder mit der Klinge gegen die Kehle und hatte die andere Hand an ihrer Brust.

Angewidert schloss sie ihre Augen und versuchte ihren Körper zu beherrschen, der unter Angst und Panik zu zittern begann. Der Zustand machte ihr fast mehr Angst, als dieser Scheißkerl.

„Du bist ja noch besser, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe, während ich da auf der Treppe hockte und n'scharfes Foto von dir anstarrte, um nicht die falsche Schlampe zu erwischen."

Und dann... geschah alles auf einmal gleichzeitig. Jordan wusste hinterher nicht mehr zu sagen, in welcher Reihenfolge genau die Dinge geschahen, wie sie geschahen... Sie sah auf jeden Fall in dem Moment, als die Hand dieses Decksacks begann an ihrem Körper nach unten zu gleiten und seine Zunge gierig über ihre Wange leckte, eine Bewegung an der noch offenen Tür. Sie wusste auch noch, dass sie daran dachte wie dumm sie doch war, dass sie diesen Umstand nicht vorher bemerkt hatte.. ein Schrei und ein Nachbar hätte sie gehört... dann war seine Hand plötzlich zwischen ihren Beinen und sie fühlte sich so hilflos dem ganzen gegenüber ausgeliefert.. nie hätte sie gedacht, so zu reagieren, wenn sie jemals in eine solche Situation gekommen wäre...und zeitgleich sprang ein Schatten ihren Angreifer von der Seite so an, dass das Messer zwar Jordans Kehle ritzte, aber nichts schlimmeres passierte. Sie wich zurück, während sie vor sich am Boden den Kampf beobachtete. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, wer ihr Retter war, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Sie war froh, dass er da war.

Dann löste sich ein Schuss und instinktiv ging sie in die Knie, schlug die Arme über ihren Kopf zusammen und nahm das Aufstöhnen des Getroffenen gar nicht mehr war.. es war einfach zu viel auf einmal... als sich jemand von dem leblosen Körper befreite und nach dem Lichtschalter suchte, war es Jordan vollkommen egal, wer an ihrer Tür stand.. sie hatte der Panik, der Angst die Überhand gelassen... und wünschte sich nur noch, dass es schnell vorüber sei, falls ihr Angreifer es war, der gerade das Licht angemacht hatte...


	8. Teil 7

**Jordan's Wohnung  
einige Minuten später**

Stimmen. Lärm. Licht.  
Eine Hand, die ihr eine Tasse mit heißem Kaffee in ihre drückte, jemand, der ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte, die samt dem Rest von Jordan unter ihrer Wolldecke auf dem Sofa kauerte und jemand, der plötzlich vor ihr stand. 

„Jordan?", und dann etwas leiser und besorgter: „Jordan," wieder eine Hand, die sich auf ihre Schulter legte und sie sanft drückte. Es war nur ein Impuls, aber als es geschah, wusste Jordan sofort, dass sie nach der heutigen Nacht um ein Weiteres nicht mehr die alte Jordan sein würde, die ihr morgens aus dem Spiegel heraus eine verschlafene Grimasse schnitt – denn sie schlug panisch die Hand zur Seite und zog die Decke enger um sich. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht wie befürchtet halb ausgezogen sich allen präsentierte, sondern wieder ihre Bluse anhatte. Wann war das passiert? Wann waren all diese Polizisten gekommen?

„Hey...," wieder die sanfte Stimme, jemand, der sich neben sie setzte... und endlich nahm sie sich die Zeit, nachzusehen, wer so sehr um sie besorgt war, dass er sich nicht von ihrer ruppigen Art hatte abschrecken lassen. Woody!

Woody war hier? Hier an ihrer Seite? Es war schrecklich, wenn einem ein paar Minuten aus dem eigenen Leben fehlten.  
Stöhnend langte sie sich an ihren Kopf. Er tat höllisch weh, wobei sie den Schmerz erst bemerkt hatte, als sie zu Woody zur Seite blickte. Sie spürte eine unschöne Schwellung und da fiel ihr erst wieder ein, was gerade eben alles in ihrer Wohnung geschehen war. Suchend sah sie sich um und fand ihn auf dem Rücken liegend auf ihrem Fußboden. Die Skimaske hatte ihm jemand vom Gesicht gezogen und sie blickte auf ein fremdes, breites Gesicht, mit Bart, dünnen Lippen, verdrehten Augen. Der Schuss hatte eindeutig ihn erwischt.

„Ich bin wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen," sagte Woody leise, als er ihrem Blick gefolgt war.

„Das warst du?", fragte sie zurück, auch wenn sie die Antwort kannte. Aber sie musste reden, um die grässliche Erinnerung an eben zu verdängen.

„Ja. Gott sei Dank. Nicht auszudenken, was alles... nun ja... ich meine," Woody kam ins Stocken und schluckte schwer. Er war wirklich allen Schutzengel der Welt dankbar dafür, dass er sich doch noch dazu durchgerungen hatte, auszusteigen, um mit Jordan über den heutigen Morgen in Garrets Büro zu reden. „Ich wollte mit dir reden, wegen heute morgen und als ich die Tür sah, die offen stand, wurde ich vorsichtig."

„Mein Held," lächelte Jordan ohne fröhlichen Glanz in ihren Augen.

„Ach.. mach ich doch gerne. Ich bekomme darin langsam Übung," versuchte es Woody mit etwas Humor und fühlte sich gleich selbst etwas besser. Bei Jordan schien das nicht so zu wirken. „Soll ich die Kollegen erst Mal wegschicken?"

„Sie müssen doch ihre Arbeit tun. Lass sie ruhig. Ich kann irgendwie im Moment nicht alleine sein."

„Das verstehe ich. Ist ansonsten ... ist alles.. in Ordnung?" Er sah sie bedacht vorsichtig an. Klar war nichts mehr so in Ordnung, wie vor einer Stunde, als ihre ganzen Sorgen ihrer beider Suspendierung gegolten hatte. Aber er wusste noch immer nicht, was genau passiert war, noch wie er danach fragen sollte.

„Ich weiß nicht," seufzte Jordan. „Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn man dich vor deiner Tür abfängt, dir droht dich Mundtot zu machen und... und...," sie brach ab. Sie konnte das Wort nicht über ihre Lippen bringen. Obwohl nicht wirklich etwas passiert war. Die Vorstellung ließ sie noch immer frösteln und sie kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre Decke hinein.

„Entschuldige," murmelte Woody. „Ich wollte nicht zu direkt sein... oh... die Sanitäter," erleichtert über die Ablenkung sprang Woody auf und ging den Sanitätern entgegen. „Der braucht euch nicht mehr.", dabei deutete er auf den Toten auf dem Boden. „Aber hier... Dr. Cavanaugh... sie hat ein paar Verletzungen..."

„Ach das ist nichts," wehrte Jordan ab, als sie Woodys Worte hörte und den beiden Männern misstrauisch entgegen blickte. Was sie jetzt nicht brauchte waren noch mehr fremde Hände an ihrem Körper. 

„Das würde ich nicht sagen, Ma'm," meinte der ältere der beiden skeptisch. „Ihre Gesichtshälfte," dabei zeigte er sich selbst auf die linke Hälfte, „ist schon ziemlich zugeschwollen und da am Hals, der Riss, ist zwar nicht tief, blutet aber noch etwas leicht... wir sollten es uns zumindest mal ansehen."

„Wenn's sein muss," stöhnte Jordan, schloss die Augen und ließ die Untersuchung stumm über sich ergehen. Abtasten, desinfizieren, ein kleiner Verband am Hals...

„Wo ist Jordan?", die aufgeregte Stimme von Garret ertönte an der Tür. Jeden vom Institut hätte sie jetzt ertragen.. nur nicht Garret, dachte sie und stöhnte leise auf, ehe sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und zu ihrem Chef an die Tür blickte. Sicher... Woody hatte bestimmt direkt ihn angerufen, und ihm berichtet, was passiert war. Garret war zwar ihr Freund, aber über den heutigen Abend hätte er nie bescheid wissen müssen. Jedenfalls nicht gleich und sofort, um sie dabei in diesem Zustand zusehen. Das ruinierte irgendwie ihren toughen Ruf. Ein wenig musste Jordan über sich selbst lächeln. Nach den Ereignissen machte sie sich wirklich noch sorgen um ihren Ruf? Wahrscheinlich begann sie gerade in diesem Augenblick durchzudrehen.

Woody drehte sich bei Garrets Ankunft herum und zeigte zum Sofa. Garret hielt sich nicht lange auf, stellte seine Tasche neben die Leiche und eilte zu Jordan.

„Sie machen ja Sachen," begann er etwas ungeschickt und setzte sich neben sie. Freundschaftlich legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulter, um Trost zu spenden. Doch als sie sich versteifte, nahm er ihn sofort zurück.

„War keine Absicht, Garret," lächelte sie ihn genauso unglücklich an, wie gerade eben noch Woody. „Aber machen Sie sich mal keine unnötigen Gedanke und Sorgen. Mir geht es soweit gut und es ist ja fast nichts passiert."

„Sie sehen aber dem entsprechend nicht so aus," merkte Garret streng an.

„Es geht schon.. kümmern Sie sich lieber um den da. Ich will ihn nicht mehr länger in meiner Wohnung anstarren müssen."

„Wenn ich Ihnen damit helfen kann..."

„Oh ja," seufzte Jordan und zog ihre Beine hoch, enger an sich heran.

Garret sah sie mitfühlend an, aber auch hilflos und stand schließlich auf, um sich seiner Arbeit zu widmen. Er hätte gerne Hilfe angeboten oder ihr gesagt, dass er da war, wenn sie jemanden brauchte, aber irgendwie fühlte er, dass das nicht das war, was sie jetzt brauchte.

Ein paar Cops kamen zu Jordan herüber und stellten Fragen. Jordan versuchte sich zu erinnern, um ihnen zu geben, was sie brauchten. Aber sie gingen ihr schnell auf die Nerven und die aufkommende Erinnerung ließ Übelkeit in ihr aufsteigen. Schließlich eilte Woody ihr zur Hilfe und verscheute seine Kollegen, um ihr einen Drink in die Hand zudrücken.

„Versuch's mal damit..."

„Danke," sie nahm ihm das Glas ab, starrte unentschlossen in die Flüssigkeit und trank es dann mit einem Zug leer.

Während sie noch in das leere Glas sah, hörte sie erneut Schritte, die sich ihr näherten. Und als Woody herumfahren wollte, um seinen Kollegen anzublaffen, sie endlich mal in Ruhe zu lassen, riss er erstaunte die Augen auf, während Jordan aufstöhnte. Walcott. Die hatte ihr jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Was wollte sie ausgerechnet jetzt hier? Waren die Buschtrommeln einmal mehr in Aktion getreten?

Renees Blick war nichts sagend und weder Jordan noch Woody konnten erkennen, ob sie wusste was hier gerade passiert war oder zufällig zu einem schlechten Moment auftauchte.. andererseits.. Walcott und Zufall? Das konnte nur noch mehr Ärger bedeuten.

Doch ehe Walcott sie erreichen konnte, war Garret aufgestanden, als er sie entdeckt hatte. Rasch schob er sich bestimmt zwischen Renee und Jordan. Ohne Worte nahm er Renee am Ellbogen und zog sie mit sich auf den Flur. Überrascht ließ es Renee ohne Widerstand geschehen. Erst draußen verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu einem wütenden Ausdruck und wollte Garret anfahren. Doch dieser kam ihr zuvor.

„Wenn du hier bist, um Jordan wegen den Gründen zu belästigen, wegen denen du mich vorhin erst angerufen hast, hast du dir einen denkbar schlechten Moment ausgesucht."

„Hm," Renee reckte ihr Kinn etwas in die Höhe und sah auf einmal sehr enttäuscht aus. „Du denkst wirklich in bin so herzlos? Ich bin kein Monster. Und irgendwie habe ich ein verdammtes Deja vu.. lass meinen Arm los," sie bog ihn etwas und Garret ließ tatsächlich los. „Ich habe von dem Vorfall eben erfahren und bin hergefahren, um mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es Jordan gut geht. Schließlich ist nur unschwer zu erraten in welchem Zusammenhang dieser Überfall steht."

„Ach daher weht der Wind also."

„Wie bitte?" Renee funkelte ihn erbost an.

„Nun hier her zu kommen, um die Betroffene zu spielen, während du zeitgleich nicht daran interessiert bist die Hintergründe zu erfahren, weil die Schuldige schon feststeht?"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dachte Garret sofort, als er Renees Augen begegnete. Doch die aufflammende Wut und Entrüstung verebbte sofort wieder, um einem seltsamen Ausdruck platz zu machen – Enttäuschung. Dann verdrehte Renee nur genervt ihre Augen, drehte sich herum und ließ Garret alleine auf dem Flur zurück, um zu Jordan ans Sofa zu treten. Sie hatte es nicht nötig sich vor Garret zu rechtfertigen. Sie hatte ihm vor sehr langer Zeit erklärt, dass sie keine Zeit mit Mitgefühl und Bedauern verschwendete.

Beim Sofa sahen sich die beiden Frauen für einen Augenblick nicht sonderlich begeistert an, ehe Renee sichtlich darum rang die richtigen Worte zu finden. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer.

„Ich ... nun, ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich heute noch einen Besuch abstatten. Ihnen auch Det. Hoyt. Mich hat vorhin ein sehr aufgebrachter Woodruff angerufen, um sich über ihren Besuch bei ihm zu beschweren..."

„Ach wissen Sie was," seufzte Jordan gelassen. „Gehen sie zum Teufel."

„Wissen Sie überhaupt was hier passiert ist," fuhr Woody wütend auf. Jetzt hatte es die Staatsanwältin tatsächlich geschafft ihn wirklich wütend auf sie zu machen, so dass ihm seine eigenen Verhaltensregeln Vorgesetzten gegenüber völlig egal waren.

Renee brachte etwas zustande, was Jordan nie mals in ihrem Leben für möglich gehalten hätte – die Anwältin schmunzelte sie beiden an. Ja sicher, sie hatte mal wieder Feingespür fehlen gelassen. Dessen war sie sich bewusst. Sie musste noch einmal von vorne anfangen:  
„Natürlich weiß ich was passiert ist. Darum bin ich ja hier. Ich muss wissen, ob die Leute dahinter stecken, von denen ich befürchte, dass sie etwas damit zu tun haben. Und wissen Sie was? Manchmal glaube ich Sie bewundern zu müssen," gab Renee plötzlich ohne Schwierigkeiten zu und brachte Woody dazu ungläubig sie anzustarren. „Auch wenn Ihnen das Wasser schon längst bis zum Hals steht, versuchen Sie nicht wegzurennen, sondern erst Recht die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Das ist ziemlich dumm, aber verdammt mutig. Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist... aber ich muss leider gestehen, dass ich befürchte, dass sie durch Ihren nicht autorisierten Besuch bei Woodruff ein paar üble Burschen aufgeschreckt haben."

Jordans Augen hatten sich durch pure Überraschung etwas geweitet. Nach allem heute und durch gerade eben, hatte sie gedacht nichts könnte sie mehr überraschen. Aber Walcott schaffte es mit Links.

„Oh," sagte Jordan leise, dann lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Sofa zurück und schloss ihre Augen. „Danke für Ihr Mitgefühl," sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung woher sie nach allem noch die Kraft für dieses Danke genommen hatte. „Aber auf die Idee bin ich auch schon längst gekommen. Vor allem nachdem er," sie nickte verachtend zu der Leiche. „Mir verraten hat, dass er mich für seinen Auftraggeber mundtot machen sollte."

„Hm," machte Renee nachdenklich. „Zu schade, dass er uns keine Antworten mehr geben kann." Dabei blickte sie kurz mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu Woody. „Aber ich glaube... ich lasse sie jetzt alleine. Ich wollte nur sehen..., ach nicht so wichtig," mit überraschender Unsicherheit drehte sich Renee von Jordan weg, um zu gehen. Sie fühlte sich Fehl am Platz. Ihre so oft gezeigte Kühle sorgte heute dafür, dass ihr niemand das Mitgefühl abzukaufen schien. Nicht das sie das wirklich störte, aber einen kleinen Stich versetzte es ihr doch.

„Warten Sie," Jordans Stimme hielt sie jedoch zurück. „Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht wollen, dass wir uns einmischen, aber ich habe mir heute ein paar Gedanken gemacht, und möglicherweise etwas entdeckt, was wir die ganze Zeit übersehen haben."

„Jordan.. bitte. Du hast gerade Schreckliches erlebt," mahnte Woody vorsichtig, mit einem fast schon ängstlichen Blick auf die Staatsanwältin, als wollte er abchecken welcher Laune sie gerade verfallen war, um Jordans Theorie anzuhören oder sie deswegen eiskalt abzuservieren. Doch Renee drehte sich mit interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck herum und als Jordan beschwichtigend zu Woody mit der Hand winkte, gab er weitere Proteste auf. Zudem musste er sich gestehen, war er selbst etwas neugierig.

„Also... Anne wurde nicht erstochen oder erschossen. Sie wurde auch nicht aus ihrem Haus entführt oder auf offener Straße gekidnappt. Niemand bekam eine Drohung oder eine Ankündigungen ..."

„Kommen Sie endlich zum Punkt, Jordan," stöhnte Renee und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass sich Garret zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

„Sie wurde von jemanden getötet, den sie kannte, der sie unbedingt tot sehen wollte und dafür sich nicht zu schade war, es mit bloßen Händen zu tun. Vielleicht ist es nicht einmal vorsätzlich gewesen sondern im Streit passiert. Und weil keine andere Waffe da war, wurde sie erwürgt."

„Sie meinen, die Mafia war vielleicht nicht im Spiel," fügte Walcott fragend hinzu. Jordan nickte.

„Vielleicht, oder alles hat eine logische Verknüpfung, die wir nicht sehen.", sagte Jordan.

„Das ist doch verrückt," schaltete sich Garret ein. „Wer aus Annes Umkreis sollte ein Motiv haben, sie zu töten? Es gibt niemand, der etwas aus ihrem Tod gewinnt. Nicht einmal die Mafia. Schließlich hat sie diesen angeblichen Auftragskiller verteidigt."

„Eben. Das ist ja das, was ich meine, was wir übersehen haben. Die Mafia tötet gezielt und macht sich die Hände nicht schmutzig. Wer immer Anne erwürgt hat, hat sie aus persönlichen Gründen umgebracht."

„Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag," unterbrach Renee die aufkommende Diskussion. „Sie machen jetzt „Urlaub" und ich versuche diese Theorie so auszuarbeiten, damit wir in diese Richtung weiterermitteln können."

„Einverstanden," sagte Jordan artig, hielt dabei dem warnenden Blick der Staatsanwältin stand und versuchte nicht zu grinsen.

"Gut," Renee schien überrascht über so viel Kooperation. Aber ein leichtes Misstrauen konnte man in ihren Augen erkennen, als sie sich entschuldigte, um mit Woodys Kollegen ein paar Worte auszutauschen. Als sie an Garret vorbeischritt, versuchten beide sich zu ignorieren, was ihnen auch soweit gelang, indem Garret zur Seite blickte und dann zu Woody und Jordan an das Sofa trat.

„Renee hat recht, Jordan," ergriff er das Wort. „Sie sollten sich nach heute nicht mehr einmischen. Es ist gefährlich. Viel zu gefährlich."

„Da bin ich ganz einer Meinung mit ihnen, Doc." Woody sah Jordan besorgt an. Ihm hatte ihr „klein beigeben" gerade eben überhaupt nicht gefallen. Das bedeutete nur Ärger.

„Hey... was habt ihr nur? Ich weiß wie man Urlaub genießen kann und nach heute brauch ich jetzt erst Mal eine heiße Dusche, okay?" Garret verstand den Rauswurf, nickte und kümmerte sich dann um den korrekten Abtransport des Verbrechers.

Als eine halbe Stunde später der letzte Polizist gegangen war, war nur noch Woody bei ihr, der gerade mit einer Tasse heißer Schokolade auftauchte. „Hier. Es gibt nichts was eine heiße Tasse Schokolade nicht heilen könnte. Altes Rezept meiner Großmutter."

Jordan lächelte ihn müde und zaghaft an. Aber sie nahm ihm die Tasse ab. „Das ist lieb von dir, wirklich, aber ich glaube ich brauche mehr als eine Tasse, wenn es wirken soll. Ich hab mir nicht nur das Knie aufgeschlagen, weißt du?"

„Tut mir leid, mehr war in deinem Kühlschrank nicht drinnen," lächelte er versucht heiter. Eigentlich war er froh gewesen überhaupt Milch gefunden zu haben und irgendwo zwischen alten Teebeuteln auch ein Päckchen Kakao.

„Ist schon in Ordnung Woody, du brauchst nicht den Cowboy zu spielen. Sag schon was du sagen willst."

Woody legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, um Jordan genauer betrachten zu können. Sie wirkte erschöpft und müde. Und er glaubte auch ihre tief sitzende Angst zu erkennen. Trotzdem spürte er auch, dass sie keine Spielchen heute mehr wollte. Daher seufzte er und setzte zögernd an: „Weißt du.. wenn ich nicht doch noch ausgestiegen wäre, um mit dir zureden.. wer weiß wie das ausgegangen wäre..."

„Ja wer weiß...", sagte Jordan leise und nippte an der Tasse. 

„Ich denke wir verschieben das Gespräch eh auf ein andermal. Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe und hast sicher keine Lust über heute Morgen zu reden. Oh und ehe ich es vergesse... ab morgen ist Schluss mit den Ermittlungen. Wir tun, was man uns befohlen hat... nämlich nichts. Und das ist mein Ernst. Das ist alles nicht mehr sehr lustig."

„Du hast recht," gestand Jordan und starrte in ihre Tasse. Woody sah sie überrascht an. Er hatte recht? Hatte er sich eben verhört? „Verdammt recht. Das ist nicht mehr lustig. Jemand hat vor zu verhindern, dass wir den wahren Hintergrund erfahren..."

„Oh Jordan, bitte," stöhnte Woody auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Jordan überhaupt nicht zugehört hatte. Oder hören wollte.

„Nein. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach aufhören? Walcott tut bestimmt nichts. Sie hat ja und amen gesagt, um heil wieder aus meiner Wohnung zu kommen. Morgen wird sie vor Gericht versuchen den größten Schaden abzuwenden und einfach in der Tagesordnung fortfahren. Und die, die Anne umgebracht haben, kommen davon."

„Die," fragte Woody erstaunt.

„Er, sie.. was weiß ich. Ich meine, dir ist doch auch klar, dass da mehr dahinter steckt."

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt langsam überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll," gestand Woody. „Alles erscheint nicht zusammenzupassen und doch habe ich das Gefühl, wie du, irgendetwas übersehen zu haben," er seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Aber ich weiß eines – du wirst nichts mehr in dieser Sache unternehmen. Mir reicht was heute passiert ist..."

„Woody? Du bist nicht mein Dad und schon gar nicht mein Bodyguard. Ich kann für mich alleine entscheiden okay? Und ich will auf jeden Fall herausfinden, wer für heute Abend verantwortlich ist. Ich wette mit dir, wenn uns das gelingt, bekommen wir auch heraus wer Anne getötet hat."

Woody wollte protestieren, doch Jordan legte ihm einen Finger auf seine Lippen und versiegelte sie damit. Unter jedem anderen Umstand hätte Woody diese Berührung sogar genossen, doch heute nicht. Er wollte ihre Hand nehmen und sie zur Seite ziehen, doch wieder war sie schneller.

„Sag einfach nichts mehr dazu, Woody. Mein Entschluss steht fest," Jordan stand auf und ließ die Decke über ihre Schultern nach unten gleiten. „Und ein Entschluss heißt – duschen. Lang und ausgiebig."

„Dann werde ich wohl lieber mal gehen, wenn meine Sorge nicht erwünscht ist," Woody stand ebenfalls auf und wirkte auf Jordan sehr unglücklich. Sie hatte das Gefühl etwas tun zu müssen.

„Deine Sorge ist erwünscht, Woody," hielt Jordan ihn seufzend zurück. „Wirklich. Aber ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen, okay? Und...," auch wenn das gleich Gesagte nicht zu diesem Großen-Mädchen-Image passen würde, entschloss sich Jordan dazu diese Worte laut auszusprechen. „Und ich wäre sehr froh, wenn du heute Nacht da bleiben könntest? Einfach so zum Reden? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute viel Schlaf finde?"

Fragend und fast mit einem flehenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah Jordan Woody an, der versuchte ein wenig ernst dreinzublicken, um die Freude über ihre Bitte zu verbergen. Doch dann lächelte er und nickte, ehe er sich wieder auf das Sofa setzte und Jordan hinterher blickte die in ihrem Badezimmer verschwand.

**Am nächsten Morgen  
Polizeipräsidium**  
Woodruff senior saß schwitzend auf dem unbequemen Metallstuhl des Verhörraums und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die feuchte Stirn ab. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte er dabei zu dem jungen, bissigen Polizisten auf, der sich in diesem Moment ein wenig zu ihm herunterbeugte.

„Also kommen Sie schon Mr. Woodruff... da ist doch absolut nichts dabei. Jeder von uns hat doch solche Kontakte. Nehmen Sie mich – meine Informanten sind Drogendealer, Waffenhändler, Mafiahandlanger. Man nimmt was man bekommt, um ein größeres Verbrechen aufzuklären. Oder hier...," der junge, blonde Mann machte eine Armbewegung zum Spiegel, wo die Staatsanwältin mit verschränkten Armen stand und das Verhör verfolgte. „Unsere geschätzte Bezirksstaatsanwältin bedient sich auch gerne solcher Informanten. Einer davon teilt sich sogar ihr Bett mit ihr," Seely sah noch einmal mit breitem Grinsen zu Renee. Würde sie ihn nicht kennen, hätte sie das Grinsen für überlegen gehalten, so wusste sie jedoch inzwischen, dass es seine Art war ‚sorry' zu sagen. Sie verdrehte nur kurz die Augen und kniff ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Dem jungen Mann fehlte es einfach an dem nötigen Respekt. Aber er war gut in seinem Job. Und sie hatte nicht wirklich viel an seinen Methoden auszusetzen. Also ließ sie seinen Kommentar erst einmal auf sich beruhen. „Was ist also schon Großes dran, wenn Sie zugeben ein paar Informanten bei der Mafia sitzen zu haben?"

„Weil ich mir denken kann, wieso Sie mir diese Fragen stellen," brummte Woodruff und griff nach dem Pappbecher mit Wasser. „Und selbst wenn es so wäre... was nützt es Ihnen, wenn ich Ihnen diese Namen verraten würde?"

Ein genervtes Aufstöhnen hinter ihm, ließ Seely alarmiert zu Renee blicken, die ihren Platz aufgab und zu ihnen an den Tisch trat. „Mr. Woodruff.. hören wir doch mit den Spielchen auf. Wir wissen längst die Namen und kennen die Personen. Was Detective Seely Ihnen versucht zu sagen, ist," dabei öffnete Renee eine Aktenmappe, in der Bilder lagen. „Ist, dass wir längst von diesen Verbindungen wissen," Renee legte ihm ein Bild auf den Tisch, das Woodruff junior mit einem Mann zeigte. „Robert Taylor," das nächste Bild folgte, „Brian Scotty," das nächste, „Liam O'Neil und der letzte," sie zauberte noch ein Bild auf den Tisch. „Henry Bailey. Und glauben Sie mir, wir haben diese Leute überprüft und eindeutige Verbindungen zur Mafia herstellen können. Für den Fall, dass Sie sich noch immer fragen, wieso Sie hier sitzen – gestern Nacht fand ein tätlicher Übergriff auf eine Staatsangestellte statt. Laut UNSEREN Informanten sollen wir uns an einen der Männer hier auf den Bildern wenden. Und das brachte uns zurück zu Aufnahmen, die ich im Zusammenhang mit dem Prozess machen ließ. Also? Wollen Sie nicht endlich Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen?"

Wieder tupfte sich Woodruff die Stirn ab und sah auf die Bilder, als würde er diese Männer zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Reden Sie schon Mann. Was wissen Sie?", Seely sah missmutig zu dem Mann herunter.

Schließlich seufzte Woodruff und ein resignierter Ausdruck machte sich in seinen Augen breit. „Hören Sie.. das sind Leute mit denen mein Sohn zu tun hat. Informanten, so wie Sie es vermutet haben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Mhm," machte Renee mit einem gespielt nachdenklichen Tonfall. „Nur Informanten? Ich denke es würde mir gelingen ein paar Informanten davon zu überzeugen, dass ein Gefängnisaufenthalt nicht so großartig für sie sein würde. Ich schätze mit etwas Feingefühl würde ich sie dazu bringen mir ein paar wichtige Hinweise zu liefern."

Woodruff lachte bei dem Wort Feingefühl leise auf. Toller Scherz aus dem Mund der Staatsanwältin, dachte er und lächelte sie dann plötzlich arrogant an. „Tun Sie was Sie tun müssen. Aber ich denke es wird für Sie in einer Sackgasse enden. Und wenn das alles ist, was Sie von mir wollten ist das Verhör hiermit beendet."

**Zur selben Zeit  
Jordan's Wohnung**  
Jordan schlug blinzelnd ihre Augen auf und stöhnte leise. Kopfschmerzen. Gnadenlose pochende Schmerzen. Und noch etwas... ein Engegefühl um ihre Brust, das sie auch geweckt hatte. Als sie herunter sah, erblickte sie einen Arm, der schützend um sie geschlungen war und etwas erschrocken über diesen Umstand fuhr Jordan hoch, sprang von ihrem Sofa und starrte Woody fassungslos an, der halbverschlafen zu sich kam. „Kaffee? Gibt es schon Kaffee?"

Jordan grinste. So sah das also aus, wenn sie Woody bat über Nacht zu bleiben.. sie redeten bis kurz nach zwei und schliefen dann auf dem Sofa einfach ein.

„Nee, aber ich kann welchen kaufen gehen..."

„Jordan? Wie.. oh," Woody fuhr hoch und zog seinen Anzug glatt. Ein ziemlich aussichtsloses Unterfangen, denn der Anzug war vollkommen zerknittert. „Morgen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Geht so," log sie und zog ihren Bademantel zurecht, mit dem sie nach fast einer Stunde Duschen wieder zu ihm gekommen war. „Wie wär's.. ich zieh mir schnell was an und dann gehen wir zu dem kleinen, italienischen Laden um die Ecke, frühstücken?"

„Tolle Idee," nickte Woody und ging vor den Spiegel, um seine Haare zu kontrollieren und sein Gesamterscheinen. Er sah aus wie er sich fühlte.. unausgeschlafen, versteift... zerknittert. Aber wenn er Jordan eine Freude mit dem Coffee-Shop machen konnte, wollte er nicht kneifen.

**Kurz darauf  
Coffee-Shop**  
„Ja.. ja ich verstehe, danke," Woody drückte das Gespräch über Handy in dem Moment weg, als Jordan an ihrem Tisch mit einem Tablett auftauchte.

„Okay, die Schlange ist viel zu lang, also hab ich dir deinen Kaffee, Croissant und einen Muffin mitgebracht. Du musst dich nicht bedanken.. hab ich gern gemacht," Jordan setzte sich und wusste, dass ihre aufgekratzte Heiterkeit nur einer ihrer vielen Selbstschutzmechanismen war, um das was gestern passiert war einfach zu ignorieren und zu verdrängen. Mit Woodys Gegenwart fiel ihr das sogar noch leichter als sonst.

„Entschuldige.. was hast du gesagt," Woody sah Jordan etwas abwesend an und wurde sich sofort diesen Umstandes bewusst. „Oh, tut mir leid. Seely hat gerade angerufen. Walcott hat gestern Nacht eine interessante Verbindung herausgefunden. Soviel zu deiner Theorie, dass sie nichts unternehmen wird."

„Folter mich nicht," wehrte Jordan seine Kritik ab. „Erzähl mir lieber die Details."

„Wie es scheint hat ein Informant den Tip gegeben wirklich im engsten Kreis zu suchen. Besser gesagt, hat er die Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Mann gelenkt, der eine direkte Verbindung zur Kanzlei Woodruff hat. Damit haben sie heute Morgen dem Alten auf den Zahn gefühlt."

„Lass mich raten – er war alles andere nur nicht kooperativ?"

„Leider," seufzte Woody und biss hungrig in sein Croissant. „Den Mafia-Informant hat er allerdings zugegeben. Und – Vater und Sohn mögen sich offensichtlich nicht besonders. Jedenfalls hat er die Sache auf Junior abgewälzt. Im Moment versucht Seely mit Walcott Druck auf den Informant auszuüben, um herauszufinden, ob es einen Auftrag wegen dir von Seiten der Woodruffs gab."

Jordan sah kurz nachdenklich auf ihren Teller. „Ich könnte wetten, dass es den gab. Und überraschen würde es mich auch nicht. Ich hab diesen Woodruff junior von Anfang an nicht getraut." Dann blickte sie plötzlich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Woody auf. „Dann sollten wir doch da einfach mal ansetzen und nachharken."

Woody überlegte kurz, ob er protestieren sollte. Er wollte an ihre Vernunft appellieren, sie daran erinnern was gestern alles war und passiert ist. Er hatte Angst vor einer Wiederholung – nein... er hatte Angst sie irgendwann bei einer solchen Aktion zu verlieren. Aber er wusste auch, dass Widerstand zwecklos war, wenn Jordan erst einmal diesen entschlossenen Glanz in ihren Augen hatte. Also nickte er nur mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck und spülte die Mahnungen mit seinem Kaffee hinunter, während Jordan mit einem Plan für den heutigen Tag ein wenig abgelenkt von allem wieder heller lächelte, als er sie vorhin noch in ihrer Wohnung erlebt hatte.

„Hat überhaupt irgendjemand unsere Beweise ernst genommen," fing Jordan dann plötzlich wieder zu reden an. „Ich meine wir haben diesen Zement und das Seil. Wir wissen das Lisha und ihr Vater beides für Reparaturen gekauft haben. Aber Robertson hat ein Alibi. Aber was ist mit Lisha? Haben wir je nach ihrem Alibi gefragt? Wieso hat sich niemand für den Umstand interessiert, dass wir das Seil im Geräteschuppen der Woodruffs gefunden haben und daran Zementspuren waren?"

Woody sah Jordan einen Moment nachdenklich an, dann nickte er. „Du hast recht. Wir haben uns in den letzten Tagen viel zu sehr darauf konzentriert Garrets Unschuld zu beweisen, anstatt uns auf die Suche nach dem wahren Mörder zu begeben. Das ist ein unverzeihlicher Fehler."

„Dann lass uns fahren."

**Lisha und Andrew Woodruffs Haus  
Etwas später**  
Woody klopfte erneut, heftig gegen die Tür, während Jordan kurz über die Veranda in den Garten spähte. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf etwas, dass ihr Interesse weckte. Eine japanische Steinfigur, die eine Schneehaube trug.

„Nichts," kam sie zu ihm zurück.

„Vielleicht fährt sie die Kinder gerade fort," überlegte Woody und versuchte es trotzdem noch einmal – dieses Mal mit der Türklingel.

Endlich hörten sie drinnen Schritte, dann ein Schlüsselklirren an der Tür, ein Riegel der zurückgeschoben wurde und eine verschlafene Lisha mit Morgenmantel, machte ihnen die Tür auf.

Sie blinzelte gegen das Tageslicht an, ehe sie Woody und Jordan zu erkennen schien. „Oh .. Sie schon wieder?"

„Wie es aussieht.. ja," erwiderte Jordan fröhlich und drängte sich an Woody vorbei, damit sie automatisch das Wort führen konnte. „Ms. Woodruff, wir hätten da noch ein zwei Fragen an Sie. Können wir reinkommen?"

„Also ich weiß nicht.. Andrew wäre sicher nicht begeistert..."

„Ihr Mann ist doch sicher in der Kanzlei? Und sie sind ja alt genug, um entscheiden zu können, ob ein Gespräch mit uns wichtig ist oder nicht?", versuchte es Woody hinter Jordan mit einer Übernahme „seines" Verhörs.

„Er ist früh los, er hat für mich die Kinder weggebracht, damit ich ein bisschen zur Ruhe komme. Es ist so vieles zu erledigen. Die Beerdigung, Mums Papierkram... das ist einfach im Moment zu viel für mich."

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut," sagte Jordan leise und drückte Lisha mitfühlend den Arm. „Es dauert auch nicht lange und es hilft uns auch Sie und Ihren Mann von den Verdächtigen auszuschließen."

Lisha starrte Jordan entsetzt und ungläubig an. „Wir... wir waren verdächtigt?"

„Nicht wirklich," beeilte sich Woody mit der Schadensbekämpfung. „Uns fehlt nur das Alibi von Ihrem Mann."

„Und auch Ihres. Wir waren beim letzten Mal zu sehr auf Spurensuche aus, dass wir ganz vergessen hatten zu fragen," fügte Jordan hinzu.

„Na ja, es ist zwar absurd, dass Sie uns verdächtigen, aber ich war an jenem Abend zu Hause. Mit den Kindern kommt man nicht fort und unser Babysitter liegt seit einigen Wochen mit einem Gips am Bein im Bett. Also bin ich gezwungen zu Hause zu bleiben. Und Andrew...," Lisha machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Andrew hatte ein Meeting in der Kanzlei. Er kam sehr spät in der Nacht zurück. Gegen eins oder halb zwei."

„Ist das normal für solche Meetings?", wollte Woody wissen und machte sich eine Notiz auf seinen gezogenen Notizblock.

„Hin und wieder ja. Wenn sie an einem wichtigen Fall arbeiten," nickte Lisha und zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich.

„Hm.. sagen Sie, Lisha," begann Jordan mit einem vertraulichen Tonfall. „Ich hab gerade in Ihrem Garten Ihre japanische Skulptur bewundert. Sind Sie ein Fan von solchen Dingen?"

„Oh das," lächelte Lisha etwas entspannter. „Ein Hobby von Andrew. Er hat letzten Sommer angefangen unseren Garten umzugestalten und einen japanischen Garten angelegt. In seinem Arbeitszimmer sind alle Fenstersimse überladen mit Bonsais."

„Schön," nickte Jordan und warf Woody einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Das war's auch schon, Ms. Woodruff," Woody klappte seinen Notizblock zu und nickte der jungen Frau zu. Jordan schloss sich ihm an und kurz bevor sie die Veranda verlassen konnten, blieb Woody noch einmal stehen und drehte sich herum. „Nur noch eines.. können Sie uns die Telefonnummer Ihres Babysitters geben?"

**DA's Office  
Renee Walcotts Büro**  
Als sich die Tür öffnete blickte Woody nervös und Jordan kampfbereit auf, um der Staatsanwältin entgegen zu blicken. Renee wirkte nicht sonderlich erfreut die beiden in ihrem Büro sitzen zu sehen und genauso fühlte sie auch. Sie hatte die beiden suspendiert und erst gestern Nacht noch einmal deutlich gemacht, dass sie sich von jetzt an um die Sache kümmerte und sonst niemand. Eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihr jedoch zu, dass sich Jordan mal wieder nicht nach ihren Worten gerichtet hatte.

Renee schloss ihre Tür und ging auf ihren Schreibtisch zu. Mit den Worte: „Auch wenn ich es bereuen werde – was verschafft mir die Ehre?", nahm sie platz.

"Ein paar Dinge, die wir bisher übersehen haben," fing Jordan sofort an. „Dinge, die elementarer sind, als Kreuzzüge gegen die Gerichtsmedizin und ihre Mitarbeiter."

„Hören Sie Dr. Cavanaugh, wenn Sie hier sind, um sich mit mir zu streiten, können Sie gleich wieder gehen. Ich bin heute Morgen nicht in der Stimmung. Der Vize-Gouverneur sitzt mir wegen dem Prozess im Nacken, weil mit jeder Stunde die ich verliere, auch den Prozess verlieren werde. Und ich verliere tatsächlich wertvolle Zeit, wenn ich hier sitze und mit ihnen beiden über eine Sache rede, von denen ich sie abgezogen habe."

„Ja, aber Sie verstehen den ernst der Situation nicht ganz," fuhr Jordan auf. „Wir haben wichtige Beweismittel übersehen und Alibis vergessen zu überprüfen, weil Garret und Sie Spielchen spielen mussten...," weiter kam Jordan nicht, denn Woody legte ihr eine Hand auf den Unterarm. Mehr Warnung bedurfte es nicht und Jordan räusperte sich. Wenn sie hier jetzt persönlich wurden, würden sie gar nichts erreichen, außer dass Renee dicht machen würde.

„Sehen Sie, Ms. Walcott, wir haben dieses Seil im Schuppen der Woodruffs gefunden, aber es bis heute nicht auf DNA-Spuren überprüfen lassen. In diesem Zusammenhang hat auch niemand die Alibis der jungen Woodruffs überprüft. Und..," Jordan machte ein viel sagendes Gesicht. „Das haben wir nachgeholt. Lisha war offensichtlich in der Mordnacht zuhause, weil sich ihr Babysitter im Urlaub ein Fuß beim Skifahren gebrochen hat. Andrew soll angeblich bei einem Meeting in der Kanzlei gewesen sein. Aber dort wusste niemand etwas von diesem Meeting. Nicht einmal der Senior. Er hat nicht einmal versucht, seinen Sohn in Schutz zunehmen. Laut Lisha kam Andrew zwischen eins und halb zwei nach hause. Er hatte also jede Zeit der Welt, den Mord zu begehen." Erwartungsvoll blickte Jordan Renee an.

„Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr ernst?", Renee blickte von Jordan zu Woody, der jedoch nickte. „Das ist Ihr ernst," stöhnte Renee und lehnte sich auf ihrem Sessel zurück. „Wieso sollte Andrew Woodruff seine Schwiegermutter töten?"

„Sagen Sie es mir," entgegnete Jordan. „Sie haben doch eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und der Mafia aufgedeckt."

Renee machte ein nicht sehr begeistertes Gesicht über die Tatsache, dass Jordan schon davon wusste. „Das ist nichts. Nur ein kleiner Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Und der Mann hüllt sich in Schweigen. Drohungen und Angebote haben ihn nicht dazu bewegen können, zu zugeben, dass es einen Auftrag gab. Weder in Ihrem Fall, Dr. Cavanaugh noch im Fall Anne."

„Na ja, aber es ist doch immerhin ein Anfang. Wir haben den Zement und das Seil – beides bei den Woodruffs gefunden. Dann diese spezielle Erdmischung aus Robertsons Wagen – geeignet für japanische Zierpflanzen. Und - wir wissen seit ein paar Minuten, dass Andrew Woodruff eine Vorliebe für japanische Pflanzen hat. Sein geplatztes Alibi, die Mafia-Verbindung... was wollen wir noch mehr?"

„Ein Motiv?", schlug Renee vor.

„Seit wann interessiert Sie das," entfuhr es Jordan. „Ich meine... was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, wir haben uns im Wagen ein paar Gedanken gemacht."

Renee seufzte ergeben. „Dann lassen Sie mal hören..."

„Okay... wir wissen, dass Anne mit Garret reden wollte. Angeblich über seine mögliche Vaterschaft ..."

„Bitte was?", Renee zog ihre Stirn kraus und starrte Jordan entsetzt an.

Jordan sank auf ihrem Stuhl ein wenig zusammen. Davon hatte Walcott nichts gewusst? Meine Güte.. da hatte sie jetzt wohl etwas angerichtet. Aber zurücknehmen konnte sie es nicht mehr... und das Loch im Boden, in das sie sich gerne verkrochen hätte, wollte auch nicht auftauchen...

„Uhm.. na ja, Garret hat Lily erzählt, Anne glaubte er wäre Lishas Vater...," vorsichtig blickte sie die Staatsanwältin an, deren Lippen sich zu einem engen Strich verengt hatten, aber schweigend Jordan zunickte, damit sie fort fuhr. „Was aber, wenn es nur ein Vorwand war? Vielleicht wollte sie ihm etwas anderes anvertrauen, tat es dann jedoch nicht. Wir sind uns doch alle einig, dass es merkwürdig ist, dass jemand nach über 20 Jahren plötzlich auftaucht und solche Dinge behauptet, wenn nicht mehr dahinter steckt. Daher glaube ich ganz fest, dass alles mit Ihrem und Annes Prozess zusammenhängt. Selbst das Treffen mit Garret. Und als das vorbei war, hatte sich Anne im Moor mit ihrem Kronzeugen und Andrew als ihr Gerichtspartner getroffen, um etwas wegen dem Prozess zu besprechen. Da jeder außer dem alten Woodruff uns ein integeres Bild von Anne gegeben hat, glauben wir, dass es etwas war, dass ihre Sicht über den Prozess änderte, nicht um Delaney zu schmieren. Vielleicht wusste sie nichts von den Mafiaverbindungen der Woodruffs und wurde an jenem Abend damit zum ersten Mal konfrontierte. Sie gerieten in Streit und Andrew brachte im Effekt seine Schwiegermutter um. Er legte sie in seinen Kofferraum, in dem zuvor erst von seinem Schwiegervater der Zement transportiert wurde. So gelangte der Staub an sie. Er fuhr zum Park, war sich über die Konsequenzen und die zurückgelassenen Spuren bewusst, zog sie deshalb aus und legte sie im Gebüsch ab."

Renee konnte einen amüsierten Tonfall nicht gänzlich unterdrücken, auch wenn ihr die Tatsache mit Garret, Anne und Lisha schwer auf den Magen drückte. „Das ist in der Tat eine sehr gewagte Theorie. Sie erklärt uns nicht, was mein Kronzeuge mit der Gegenseite zu schaffen hatte, noch wie sein Blut an das Lenkrad kam. Und so lange wir den Wagen von Andrew Woodruff nicht auf DNA untersucht haben oder Annes Kleider finden, haben wir nicht ausreichende Beweise, um ihn verhaften zu lassen."

„Ich denke die Kleider wird er verbrannt haben. So dumm ist er sicher nicht. Hey.. Sie sind doch die Staatsanwältin.. der Gerichtsbeschluss dürfte doch kein Problem für Sie sein."

Renee holte tief Luft. „Ich muss zugeben, an der Theorie ist einiges dran, das mich interessiert. Und wenn es hilft Garret endlich rein zu waschen, Annes Mörder zu fassen und meinen Prozess zu retten.. dann sehe ich was ich machen kann. Sagen wir in ein oder zwei Stunden?"

Erfreut lächelte Jordan Walcott an und nickte. Für einen Moment lehnte sich auch Woody beruhigt zurück. Das Gespräch war völlig ohne ihn verlaufen, aber ganz gegen seine Befürchtungen – sehr friedlich und vernünftig und es war doch ein guter Anfang, dass Walcott an erster Stelle an Garret dachte... mit einem Blick zu Jordan glaubte er, sie dachte dasselbe.

**Lisha und Andrew Woodruffs Haus  
Zwei Stunden später**  
Andrew Woodruff stand mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen auf der Terrasse und verfolgte mit düsterem Blick das Treiben in seinem Garten. Drei Hundeführer liefen auf und ab, trampelten den Schnee nieder und waren auf der Suche nach Spuren. Dieser Detective Hoyt und sein Anhängsel aus der Gerichtsmedizin stöberten erneut in seinem Geräteschuppen herum und er versucht jetzt gelassen zu bleiben. Es war schwieriger als es sich selbst vorzunehmen.  
Wütend stapfte er schließlich durch den verschneiten, inzwischen zertrampelten, Garten auf den Schuppen zu.

„Was wollen sie denn finden," blaffte er ins Innere und gab es auf ihnen noch irgendetwas vorzuspielen.

„Beweise," schlug Jordan vor und leerte einen Eimer aus. Staub, Erde, Blätter.. mehr nicht. „Eine Handtasche, Schmuck.. etwas das Ihrer Schwiegermutter gehörte und das sie in ihrer Todesnacht trug."

„Sie sind ja verrückt. Wieso sollte ich die Mutter meiner Frau, die Großmutter meiner Enkelkinder umbringen? Ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso irgendein Richter der Welt ihnen diesen erneuten Durchsuchungsbefehl genehmigt hat."

„Weil wir vielleicht schon genug andere Beweise haben, Mr. Woodruff," schaltete sich Woody ein. „Meine Kollegen sind gerade dabei Ihren Wagen, ganz besonders Ihren Kofferraum auf DNA-Spuren zu untersuchen."

Woodruffs Augen weiteten sich etwas, aber er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Er brachte sogar ein Lachen zustande. „Sie sind verrückt. Ganz eindeutig. Das hat ein Nachspiel. Auch die Verleumdungen der Staatsanwaltschaft gegen meine Person. Ich lass das nicht auf mir beruhen."

„Wenn Sie meinen," murmelte Woody und drängte sich an ihm vorbei ins Freie. „Ich schau mal nach ob die Jungs schon was haben." Damit ging er durch den Garten auf das Haus zu.

Jordan warf Woodruff einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Ach kommen Sie schon, Andrew," wurde sie vertraulich. „Sie wissen doch selbst, dass Ihnen das Wasser bis zum Hals steht."

Woodruff blieb ihr eine Antwort zunächst schuldig, sah rasch über seine Schulter und trat ganz ein. Mit zwei Schritten war er plötzlich an Jordans Seite. „Ich weiß gar nichts. Ich weiß nur eines.. wenn Sie nicht aufhören mir und meiner Familie das Leben schwer zu machen, wird es das nächste Mal nicht so glücklich für sie enden."

Jordan starrte Andrew für einen Augenblick schockiert an, dann zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. „War das ein Geständnis? Wenn nicht muss ich es als Drohung verstehen. Und da verstehe ich überhaupt keinen Spaß. Sie wollen mir Angst machen? Gut, dass ist Ihnen gestern Nacht tatsächlich gelungen. Sie wollen mich davon abhalten, weiterzumachen? Falsch, dass stachelt mich erst recht an. Und wissen Sie was? All unsere Beweise liegen bereits Ms. Walcott vor. Und glauben Sie mir, die reichen vollkommen für einen Haftbefehl aus. Wir suchen nur nach dem Salz in der Suppe.. das, was Ihnen auch das Genick brechen wird." Damit ließ sie ihn einfach stehen und ging ins Freie. Sie gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, aber ihre Knie zitterten leicht und ihr Herz raste...

**Parkgarage, DA's Office  
In der Nacht**  
Renee kam mit ihrem Wagenschlüssel in der Hand aus dem Fahrstuhl und ging mit schnellen, festen Schritten durch die Reihe parkender Autos. Für die später Stunde waren noch viele Menschen im Gebäude, aber in ihrem Beruf überraschte das Renee nicht sonderlich. Sie selbst kam fast nie vor zehn aus ihrem Büro. Einer der vielen Umstände die es ihr fast unmöglich machten eine gesunde Beziehung zu führen. Oder eine Beziehung zu einem gewissen Pathologen, der zu allem auch noch regelmäßig Nachtschichten hatte oder auf Bereitschaft war. Sie seufzte bei dem plötzlichen Gedanken an Garret. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber heute war ihr mehrmals gelungen, was sie in den letzten Tagen gerne verdängt hatte – an ihn und ihre Probleme zu denken. Was soll's, dachte sie frustriert, es war vorbei. Sie hatten es beide gehörig vermasselt. Er hatte mit einer anderen geschlafen, sie hat ihn dafür auf eine miese, unfaire Weise bestraft. Sie hatten beide das Vertrauen des anderen missbraucht, die Gefühle des jeweils anderen mit den Füssen getreten. Egal wie sie es drehen und wenden wollte, einen Neuanfang sah sie dabei nicht.

Als sie eine Autotür hörte, zuckte sie kurz zusammen, schenkte dem Geräusch aber keine weitere Beachtung. Ein Wagen fuhr an, kam an ihr vorbei und fuhr weiter vorne die Rampe hinauf. Ein anderer kam gerade herein gerollt, auf der Suche nach einem Parkplatz.

Ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. Sie war es gewohnt. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich um diese Zeit nicht wirklich in der Parkgarage wohl. Und als sie ihr Auto in der Ferne ausmachte, ging sie ein wenig schneller.

Es lenkte sie allerdings nicht von ihren Gedanken ab, die sie von Garret weiter zu Jordan geführt hatten. Jordan und ihre gewagte Theorie. Allerdings musste sie zugeben, dass die Pathologin recht hatte. Es gab blonde Haare im Kofferraum von Andrew und angeblich hatte man auf dem Seil aus dem Geräteschuppen Hautschuppen gefunden. Jetzt hieß es die Analyse abzuwarten. Aber im Grunde wussten sie alle inzwischen mit was für einem Ergebnis zu rechnen war. Den Haftbefehl konnte sie eigentlich bereits ausstellen lassen.

Als Renee wieder eine Autotüre hörte, dieses Mal in ihrer Nähe, wendete sie doch ihren Kopf, sah aber niemand. Auch nicht als sie Schritte hörte. Aber es war ihr egal. Sie war an ihrem Wagen angekommen und wollte nur noch nach Hause. Niemanden am Ende noch treffen, den sie kannte und mit dem sie small talk führen musste.

Müde steckte Renee ihren Wagenschlüssel in das Schloss, entriegelte und öffnete die Tür. Sie wollte gerade einsteigen, als sie jemand von hinten packte und noch ehe sie erschrocken aufschreien konnte ein mit Chloroform getränktes Tuch auf das Gesicht presste.

Der Schlüssel fiel ihr aus der Hand, die Handtasche rutschte ihr über die Schulter nach unten, während sie versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren. Aber die Dunkelheit kam schneller...


	9. Teil 8

**Teil 8**

**DA's Office  
Parkgarage  
Am nächsten Morgen**

Ein geschäftiges Treiben war im Gange, um die Zufahrt als Tatort abzusichern, als Woody und Jordan an parkenden Einsatzwägen, Streifenwagen und Reportern vorbei die Einfahrtsrampe hinunter eilten. Auch hier unten war jeder damit beschäftigt die Umgebung um den betreffenden Wagen herum zu sichern und zu untersuchen.  
Besorgt sahen sie sich an und gingen rasch weiter. Es schien doch ernster zu sein, als sie nach Garrets Anruf vermutet hatten.

Allerdings wollte man sie am Absperrband nicht durchlassen, da sie beide durch die Suspendierung ihrer Ausweise beraubt, keine Möglichkeit hatten, dem Uniformierten klar zu machen, dass sie dazu gehörten.

Charmant wie immer, eilte ihnen Seely zur Hilfe, der zwischen den Officers plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Er gab dem Kollegen zu verstehen, dass die beiden tatsächlich die waren, die sie behaupteten zu sein.

„Okay, wenn das hier raus kommt bin ich meinen Job los. Also schuldet ihr mir was," sich der Oberhand bewusst zog Seely arrogant die Luft laut durch die Nase und zeigte dann mit dem Kugelschreiber in der Hand auf die Gruppe Kollegen, die um den Wagen herumstanden, Fotos machten, Beweisnummerschilder aufstellten und Fingerabdrücke vom Wagen nahmen. „Muss gestern Nacht so zwischen zehn und halb elf passiert sein. Wir warten noch auf das Überwachungsvideo. Ihre Kollegen kriechen auch schon um den Wagen rum," wandte sich Seely an Jordan und legte mit einem bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf leicht schräg. „Wer auch immer den Gerichtsdrachen entführt hat.. ich frag mich gerade wer mir mehr leid tun soll. Der Entführer oder sie."

Ehe Jordan oder Woody eine Bemerkung über seinen schlechten Geschmack in Sachen Humor machen konnten, waren sie auch schon bei den anderen angekommen. Jordan machte sofort Garret aus, der mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust alleine am Wagen stand und ihn mit düsterem Blick, hängenden Kopf anstarrte.

„Geht so schon seit fast einer halben Stunde," kommentierte Seely und sah dabei in dieselbe Richtung wie Jordan. „Macht ihn ganz schön fertig. Wenn ihr mich fragt, sollte er eine Flasche Schampus aufmachen und froh sein, dass er endlich seine Probleme los ist."

„Ich glaube es ist jetzt besser, wenn Sie ihre Klappe halten und von hier verschwinden," sagte Jordan trocken, ohne Seely anzusehen und ging dann die wenigen Schritte weiter, um an Garrets Seite zu treten. „Hey."

Garret schwieg, drehte nur kurz seinen Kop zu ihr, dann sah er zurück zum Wagen. Jordan verstand zwar, dass es Garret nicht zum Reden zumute war, aber hier zu stehen, die offene Tür, die Handtasche am Boden mit herausgefallenen Utensilien anzustarren, brachte sie bestimmt auch nicht weiter. „Was wissen wir schon?"

„Nichts! Zieht mich mal einer wieder raus?", ertönte Nigels Stimme unter Walcotts Wagen hervor. Bug tauchte von der anderen Seit des Wagens auf und griff rasch zu, um den Briten mit einem Grinsen hervorzuziehen.

„Du hast da was," er langte sich selbst an die Nase und grinste noch immer, als Nigel sich panisch hinfasste und dabei die Bremsflüssigkeit an seinen Händen, über seine Nase verwischte.

„Haha sehr komisch," brummte Nigel, wurde dann jedoch rasch sehr ernst, als er Garret mit Jordan zusammenstehen sah und sich der Blick des Chefs nicht sonderlich erbaut über ihre Spielereien verdüsterte. „Also - nichts, Chef. Hab jedenfalls nichts unter dem Wagen gefunden, was uns weiterhelfen könnte. Und das gilt auch für deine Frage, Jordan."

„Das ist schlecht," murmelte Jordan. „Was ist eigentlich genau passiert?"

„Sie ist gestern gegangen wie immer," fing Garret leise mit rauer Stimme an. „Als sie heute morgen nicht ins Büro kam, nicht ans Handy ging oder an ihr Telefon wurde man misstrauisch. Und als dann einer der Parkwächter ihr klingelndes Handy hier unten immer wieder hörte, dem Geräusch nach ging und den Wagen fand...", er machte eine knappe Bewegung zum Auto.

„Und sonst nichts? Ich meine keine Notiz, keine Nachricht, kein Anruf vom Entführer...", unterbrach Jordan schnell, um Garret, dessen Gesicht deutlich sagte, was er dachte, von seinen Gedanken abzulenken.

„Bis jetzt noch nicht," schüttelte Garret den Kopf.

„Okay, Leute, aufgepasst. Es geht voran," verkündete Woody mit gewohnt schwungvollem Elan. Dabei trat er zu der kleinen Gruppe heran. „Das Band ist bereits bei der Spurensicherung und jemand hat das hier nur zwei, drei Wagen weiter gefunden," Woody hielt einen Beweisbeutel in die Höhe, in dem ein weißes zerknittertes Tuch lag. „Riecht nach Chloroform."

„Chloroform," fragte Garret erstaunt und klammerte sich an die erste Spur Hoffnung.

„Mhm," nickte Woody.

„Toll," begeisterte sich Jordan und nahm ihm den Plastikbeutel ab. „Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was wir noch daran finden werden, wenn hier schon nichts ist..."

„Dann vergeuden sie keine Zeit. Ab ins Labor." Garret wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern trat wieder von der kleinen Gruppe weg auf Renees Wagen zu. Es war noch alles unverändert geblieben, obwohl die Spurensuche schon den größten Teil ihrer Arbeit abgeschlossen hatte. Egal wie lange er noch die herausgekullerten Gegenstände anstarrte.. es half ihm nicht gerade dabei zu verhindern, dass er alle Eventualitäten durchspielte.. er wollte nicht daran denken, was alles passieren könnte. Nein, denn sie würden sie finden .. ganz bestimmt. Sie hatten schon ganz andere Fälle glücklich gelöst und Zeit für Vorwürfe war jetzt nicht. Auch wenn die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht aufhören wollte, ihm klar zu machen, dass er ihr noch so vieles hatte sagen wollen, zudem er jetzt vielleicht nie wieder die Chance bekam...

**Boston, Industriegebiet  
Lagerhalle  
Am Morgen, etwas später**

Als Renee langsam wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sie für einen endlosen Moment nichts.

So rein gar nichts!

Als wäre jedes Körperteil eingeschlafen. Und die Vorstellung wie in wenigen Minuten Leben zurück in ihren Körper kommen würde, begleitet von einem furchtbaren Kribbeln, ließ sie etwas erschaudern. Keine schöne Vorstellung.. erst dann realisierte sie mit aufkommender Panik ihre eigentliche Situation ... sie lag auf einer harten Bahre, die ganz eindeutig nicht ihr 1,80 m breites Designerbett war, mit der Körperzonen angepassten Matratze. Das schmale, weiche Kissen in ihrem Nacken täuschte sie nicht über die unbequeme Lage hinweg. Und als sie langsam gegen den Schleier vor ihren Augen erfolgreich angekämpft hatte, starrte sie an eine nackte, graue Decke. Auch diese hatte nichts vertrautes oder mit dem warmen Gelbton ihrer Schlafzimmerdecke gemein.

Den Kopf konnte sie leider nicht drehen, weil sie noch immer nicht die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurück erlangt hatte. Also begnügte sie sich ergeben mit dem, was sie sah, um sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie ihr Büro verlassen hatte und vor ihrem Auto mit Chloroform betäubt wurde.

Entführt.

Das Wort kam in ihr Bewusstsein und nahm hässliche Züge an – Panik, Angst...sie wollte sich gerne beruhigen, sich selbst Mut zusprechen, aber das war verdammt schwer.

Als dann auch noch das gefürchtete Kribbeln einsetzte, schloss sie wieder ihre Augen und wusste nicht auf was sie sich mehr konzentrieren sollte... auf die plötzlich aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen, den trockenen, schalen Geschmack im Mund, den rauen, spröden Lippen oder den zu sich kommenden Körperteilen...

Ein frustriertes Stöhnen kam ihr über die Lippen – mit so etwas hatte sie jetzt über zehn Jahre gerechnet und seit zwei Jahren sogar fest in ihr Leben einkalkuliert. Als Staatsanwältin stand man ständig auf der Abschussliste irgendeines Verbrechers, den man erfolgreich hinter Gitter gebracht hatte. Erst recht wenn man auch noch die Chefin der gesamten Staatsanwaltschaft des Countys war. Es sich aber als einkalkuliertes Risiko tag täglich vorzustellen und es dann durchzuleben waren zwei verschiedene Dinge.

"Ach verdammt," murmelte sie schlecht gelaunt gegen die Decke und versuchte so die Panik in ihr zu verdängen. Aber irgendwie wollte das nicht so ganz funktionieren.

Als sie plötzlich eine Tür hörte und Schritte, dachte sie kurz darüber nach sich einfach wieder schlafend zu stellen. Doch da sie wissen wollte, wer sie entführt hatte und vor allem warum, wagte sie einen erneuten Versuch ihren Kopf zu wenden. Mühsam gelang es ihr, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, als würden ihr tausend feine Nadeln in den Nacken stechen.

„Sieh an, unser Gast ist wach."

Eine Stimme, die sie nicht kannte, hässlicher Umgangston, rau.. und wie befürchtet – der Mann war maskiert. Renee schloss wieder ihre Augen und stöhnte erneut. Das war alles ... aussichtslos. Nein an dieses Wort wollte sie jetzt nicht denken... man würde ihren Wagen finden, ihre Sachen und dann eins und eins zusammenzählen. Man würde sie finden...

Ja, red dir das ruhig ein. So dumm bist du nicht. Wo sollten sie denn anfangen, flüsterte ihr eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu. Ach halt die Klappe, befahl sie sich selbst und wollte nicht darauf hören. Garrets Team hatte schon ganz andere Leute wieder gefunden...

„Machen wir es kurz...," ein Stuhl wurde an ihre Liege gezogen und der Mann ließ sich darauf fallen. Er beugte sich auf die Knie abgestützt etwas nach vorne. „Ich denke sie wissen, wer sie hier haben will. Also schenken wir uns das Vorspiel. Wir wollen die Beweise. Egal was sie haben, alles was gegen Andrew Woodruff vorliegt."

Renee hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch das brachte sie überrascht zum Lächeln, was fast ein wenig erleichtert wirkte. Trotzdem war es mehr Verzweiflung, die darin lag. Ein Verbrecher der Rache wollte, hätte mit ihr wahrscheinlich ganz andere Pläne gehabt. Schrecklichere, an die sie nicht einmal denken wollte. Vielleicht war die Situation hier nicht ganz so ernst, wie sie befürchtet hatte.

„Sie kapieren es wohl nicht," sagte der Maskierte ruhig, aber scharf. „Sitzen wohl noch immer auf Ihrem hohen Ross... tststs... dass ihr Klugscheißer nicht mal kapiert, wann ihr bis hier," er machte eine rasche Bewegung Richtung Kehlkopf, „in der Scheiße sitzt. Soll ich meine Bitte noch mal vorbringen.. und nett nachfragen?"

„Drohen Sie mir ruhig," Renee erschrak über ihre Stimme. Sie hatte mit einer festen, kalten Stimme gerechnet, aber nicht mit diesem heißeren Kratzen. Das wirkte nicht so, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Ich drohe nicht, Frau Staatsanwältin... also.. wir können das auf die sanfte Tour regeln oder aber auf die harte."

„Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht Ihrer Forderung nachzukommen und sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft damit durchzukommen. Es ist ja wohl klar in wessen Auftrag sie arbeiten. Und so dumm bin ich auch wieder nicht. Sobald sie haben was sie wollen, lande ich tot zwischen irgendwelchen Müllcontainern..."

„Also auf die harte Tour ...," seufzte der Mann und unterbrach Renee damit endgültig...

**Gerichtsmedizinisches Institut  
Eine Stunde später**

Jordan saß über ein Mikroskop gebeugt da und stellte es schärfer, während Garret hinter ihr an einem Tisch lehnte und sich müde über das Kinn fuhr. Seit man ihn wegen Renee angerufen hatte, waren nicht viele Stunden verstrichen, aber er fühlte sich jetzt schon als wäre er mehrere Tage am Stück wach geblieben.

„Das tut mir so leid, Garret, wirklich," unterbrach Jordan das Schweigen zwischen ihnen, sah dabei aber nicht von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Entführt... ich meine.. wer tut so etwas? Wer hat etwas von einer entführten Staatsanwältin?"

„Dieselben Leute vielleicht, die es schon bei ihnen versucht haben?", schlug Garret mit leiser Stimme vor, die seine momentane Verzweiflung nur erahnen ließ.

„Komisch.. dieselbe Idee hatte ich eben auch schon gehabt. Sie wären die einzigen mit Vorteil, nicht? Ein geplatzter Prozess, keine weiteren Ermittlungen," Jordan drehte sich nun doch auf ihrem Stuhl zu Garret herum. Ihr drängte sich auf einmal ihre unangenehme Begegnung mit Woodruff junior im Geräteschuppen auf.. und das was sie gesagt hatte.. vielleicht war sie am Ende sogar schuld an dieser Entführung... aber den Gedanken wollte sie erst einmal für sich behalten.  
Das hätte Garret nur noch mehr aufgeregt.

„Was tun Sie hier eigentlich," wechselte Garret überraschend das Thema und Jordan sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Was ich immer tue. Arbeiten? Und in diesem Fall sollte ihre beste Mitarbeiterin an Ort und Stelle sein..."

„Sie dürften nicht mal hier sein..."

„Der einzige Mensch, der etwas dagegen hat, dass ich hier bin, hat im Moment ganz andere Probleme...," als Jordan kurz Garrets Augen begegnete, senkte sie ihren Blick und murmelte rasch schuldig ein: „.. tschuldigung," jetzt war keine Zeit für irgendwelche sarkastische Bemerkungen.

„Schon gut," stöhnte Garret. „Ich weiß, dass ich wohl der einzige Mensch bin, dem etwas an Renee liegt und der sich ernsthafte Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit macht."

„Das ist nicht wahr," lenkte Jordan ein. „Wir machen uns alle Sorgen."

"Ja, meinetwegen," nickte Garret mürrisch und sah Jordan direkt an. Lügen war unmöglich.

„Da könnten sie fast recht haben. Aber wissen Sie was? General Walcott tut doch alles dafür, dass es uns schwer macht sie zu mögen. Aber trotzdem sind alle hier, um zu helfen sie aufzuspüren und zwar lebend. Das tun wir, weil wir das für jeden tun würden, aber auch um ihretwillen Garret und manch einer tut es auch wegen Renee." Bei ihren letzten Worten zog sie viel sagend ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe und entlockte damit Garret ein Lächeln. Darauf war sie irgendwie stolz. „Tun sie mir einfach den Gefallen und hören Sie auf Garret in Selbstmitleid zu baden. Sie sind nicht der einzige hier, dem das Ganze nahe geht. Wir tun was wir können."

„Okay.. das klingt nach einem Deal," seufzte Garret und stieß sich von der Theke ab. „Wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt – ich bin in meinem Büro."

„Dann können sie gleich bleiben, Boss," Nigel kam grinsend herein. „Bug und ich haben die Haare aus Woodruffs Kofferraum mit der Hautschuppe auf dem Seil verglichen. 100ige Übereinstimmung. Und ihr dürft raten, wem die DNS gehört. Genau richtig – Anne Robertson," redete Nigel einfach weiter, ohne ihnen die Chance auf eine Antwort zu geben. „Ich würde damit einfach mal behaupten, dass wir das Schwein haben."

„Ich habe auch gute Neuigkeiten," unterbrach Seely Nigels Verkündigungen, als er mit einem Videoband in der Hand wedelnd in das Labor kam, begleitet von Woody. „Wir haben eine schöne Aufnahme des Entführers. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso die Kerle in den letzten 100 Jahren nicht klüger geworden sind." ...

**...zwei Minuten später**  
„Er schaut in die Kamera und nimmt die Maske ab?", Jordan blickte fassungslos auf den Monitor. „Manche Verbrecher sind echt dümmer als die Polizei erlaubt."

„Welch Vorteil für uns," murmelte Nigel, während er innerlich schmollte. Macy hatte es Bug übertragen aus dem schwarzweiß Band ein scharfes Bild für die Datenbank zu erstellen und das gesamte Team stand neugierig um den PC. Seine eigene Tat mit dem DNS Test schien vergessen zu sein.

„Okay...," mischte sich Bug ein und drückte die linke Maustaste. „Hier hätten wir es." Eine Vergrößerung zoomte sich auf den Monitor und ließ sie in das Gesicht eines Mannes mittleren Alters blicken. Bug zog die Maus darüber, markierte mit einem Rahmen das Gesicht und schickte es mit einem Mausklick an die Datenbank. „Wenn wir Glück haben..."

„Ist er Aktenkundig," beendete Woody den Satz.

**Lagerhalle  
Zur selben Zeit**  
Renee kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht an. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie nichts dagegen tun konnte. Was auch immer ihr dieser Mistkerl gespritzt hatte.. die Wirkung setzte endlich ein. Sie hatte unter der „harten Tour" ganz andere, schrecklichere Dinge verstanden... 

Drogen, die sie gefügig machen sollten, waren halb so schlimm, wie all die Dinge, die man mit ihr anstellen konnte, um das Ziel zu erreichen. Sie konnte einiges ertragen, aber darauf anlegen wollte sie es wirklich nicht.

Vielleicht half es ihr einfach an Dinge zu denken, die sie ablenken würden. Schöne Dinge... doch viele davon gab es aus der letzten Zeit nicht. Sie musste augenblicklich an Garret denken, an das was er mit Anne getan hatte, die ungeklärte Sache mit Annes Tochter und Garret, dem was sie Garret aus Rache angetan hatte... sie schüttelte den Kopf und stöhnte auf. Schwindel und Übelkeit kamen langsam zu der Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit hinzu.

Sie musste wohl Wochen, vielleicht Monate in Gedanken zurück gehen, um etwas Erfreulicheres zu finden, an das sie denken wollte.

Doch eine sich öffnende Tür und näher kommende Schritte lenkten sie von ihrem Plan ab. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete und versuchte in die Richtung zu blicken, woher sie die Geräusche vernahm, kam ihr ins Bewusstsein, dass sie auf einem Stuhl verschnürt saß und inzwischen den kleinen Raum seit einigen Stunden verlassen hatte.

„Netter Anblick geben Sie ab," seufzte ihr Entführer. „Fühlen Sie sich schon schlapp und müde genug, um meinen Fragen nicht mehr auszuweichen?"

„Gehen sie zum Teufel," brachte Renee schwach und ein wenig lallend hervor. Viel sehen konnte sie inzwischen auch nicht mehr. Die Sicht war verschwommen und ihr Kopf fiel kraftlos nach vorne. Doch ein harter Schlag riss ihr den Kopf wieder nach hinten und brachte sie schnell in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Droge hin oder her... das hatte sie schmerzhaft gespürt.

„Langsam gehen Sie mir auf die Nerven," zischte ihr der Mann ins Ohr und packte ihren Hinterkopf an den Haaren. Er war noch immer direkt neben ihrem Gesicht als er weiter sprach und ihr seinen schlecht riechenden Atem ins Gesicht stieß. „Ich warte noch eine halbe Stunde... dann wird die harte Tour wirklich zur harten Tour."

Er ließ sie grob los und ihr Kopf fiel wieder kraftlos nach vorne. Sie spürte Blut an ihrer Oberlippe und dann - nichts mehr... die Drogen hatten die Oberhand gewonnen.

**Gerichtsmedizin  
zur selben Zeit**

Ein Piepen vom Computer ließ alle im Raum sofort zurück an den PC-Platz eilen. Eine Akte öffnete sich in diesem Moment auf dem Bildschirm. Das Verbrecherkarteibild sprang sie regelrecht an und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass dies derjenige vom Videoband war.

„Paddy Riley," las Woody vor. "Saß wegen bewaffneten Raubüberfall, Autodiebstahl und wurde einmal wegen sexuellen Übergriffen angezeigt. Übler Bursche."

Bei Woodys Worten verzog sich Garrets Gesicht schmerzhaft und Woody bedauerte augenblicklich seine unüberlegte Äußerung.

„Wartet mal," Seely trat näher heran, starrte auf den Monitor und drehte sich dann zu einer Aktenmappe herum, die er mit sich getragen hatte. Er blätterte in einem Stapel Bilder wild herum, bis er fand was er suchte. „Bitte.. hier haben wir unsere Verbindungen." Er warf zwei Fotos auf die Tastatur. Auf einem war Riley mit Blackie auf der Straße zu sehen und wie Blackie ihm ein Päckchen reichte. Auf dem anderen sah man Riley mit Woodruff in einem Diner sitzen, wobei erneut ein Päckchen den Besitzer wechselte.

„Haben wir eine Adresse," meldete sich Garret zu Wort.

„Jep," vermeldete Woody erfreut. „Sein letzter längerer Sitz hinter schwedischen Gardinen ist einen Monat her. Also gibt es einen Bewährungshelfer und eine Wohnadresse..."

„Moment mal," Jordan runzelte die Stirn. „Das liegt aber im Industriegebiet. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht gibt es dort nur Lagerhallen."

„Das perfekte Versteckt," nickte Nigel und riss damit Seely und Woody aus ihrer leichten Erstarrung.

„Sie rufen die Verstärkung," rief Woody Seely zu, während er schon halb zur Tür raus war. Und Seely bereits das Handy gezückt hatte. Irgendwie vergaß Woody bei der ganzen Aufregung, dass er eigentlich suspendiert war. Aber das spielte wohl in diesem Notfall keine besondere Rolle mehr. „Nigel rufen sie auch einen Krankenwagen – für alle Fälle. Garret? Wollen Sie mitfahren?"


	10. Teil 9 Finale

**Teil 9**

**Lagerhalle  
Etwas später**  
Als Renee wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sie sich völlig benebelt und eine neue Welle der Übelkeit stieg in ihr hoch. Der Schleier vor ihren Augen wollte sich nicht mehr klären, ihr Mund schien völlig ausgetrocknet zu sein und ihr Körper glühte, als hätte sie Fieber. trotzdem fror sie jedoch, anstatt zu schwitzen und sie fing erst gar nicht an darüber nachzudenken, was man ihr gespritzt hatte...

Von weit her drangen Stimmen an ihr Ohr, aber sie konnte nicht hören, was gesprochen wurde. Eigentlich interessierte sie das alles auch nicht mehr. Sie wollte nur schlafen, einfach schlafen... auch wenn es hier auf diesem Stuhl war. Sie sollten endlich aufhören und sie in Ruhe lassen. Denn egal was sie verlangten, sie konnte das alleine nicht bestimmen und schon gar nicht verantworten.

Erneute Schritte, die auf sie zukamen, veranlassten sie dieses Mal nicht neugierig aufzublicken. Erst als sie jemand grob am Hinterkopf packte und ihren Kopf in den Nacken zog, war sie gezwungen nachzusehen, wer sich nicht eines besseren belehren lassen wollte. Doch die Gestalt vor ihr war nur ein verschwommener Schatten. Die Stimme drang gedämpft an ihr Ohr, ein wenig verzögert, und so war auch sie schwer als eine bekannte Stimme zu identifizieren. Aber welche Rolle spielte das noch? Man würde sie sowieso töten. Sie war für niemanden mehr eine brauchbare Zeugin ... die Hoffnung auf Rettung hatte sie irgendwann zwischen der ersten und zweiten Ohnmacht verloren.

„Hören Sie, Ms. Walcott... mein Freund Paddy hier sagt, Sie sind nicht sehr kooperativ. Das ist nicht sehr klug von Ihnen. Sie haben sich da mit Ihren Freunden in etwas eingemischt, dass vielen wichtigen Menschen hier in Boston überhaupt nicht gefällt. Und letztendlich hängt sogar alles von Ihnen ab, ob gewisse Leute eine Zukunft haben werden oder nicht. Es war unklug von uns zu denken, dass wir das Problem mit der Beseitigung von ein paar neugierigen Schnüfflern los werden würden. Ein grober Fehler. Schließlich erheben Sie die Anklagen, bei Ihnen landen die Beweise. Das hier wäre für uns alle sehr schnell vorüber, wenn Sie uns einfach sagen würden, wo Sie die Beweise im Fall Delaney haben, plus den neusten Beweisen, die zu Andrew Woodruff führen."

Renee spürte, dass sie keine Kraft mehr für Widerstand hatte, noch den Willen aufbringen konnte, ihn zu leisten. Die Droge schien ihren Dienst zu tun.  
Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die spröden Lippen, versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, als ein lautes, knirschendes Geräusch sie vor einer Antwort rettete. Plötzlich war die Hand an ihrem Kopf weg, die Schritte eilten hastig von ihr weg. Neu Stimmen schrieen wild herum, Schüsse fielen...

... „Los, los, los," brüllte Woody, der zwischen dem SWAT-Team stand, das in die Lagerhalle stürmte und auf das eröffnete Feuer mit Gegenwehr reagiert. „Passt mir um Himmelswillen auf die Geisel auf," besorgt blickte der junge Detective von seiner Deckung auf und war froh, dass Garret so weit vernünftig gewesen war, um draußen auf sie zu warten. Wenigstens eine Person weniger, um die er sich Sorgen machen musste. Sorgen, dass sie überreagierte und bei diesem Anblick den Helden spielen musste.

Einer der Schützen wurde vom Sonderkommando in die Schulter getroffen und zu Boden geworfen. Der zweite wollte durch einen zweiten Ausgang fliehen, wurde dort jedoch von ihrem zweiten Trupp, den sie dort postiert hatten, abgefangen, entwaffnet und nieder gerungen.

„Gesichert," gab Woody über das Mikrofon nach draußen durch. „Schickt die Sanitäter rein." Er selbst verließ seinen Posten hinter einigen Kisten und eilte auf Walcott zu.

„Ms. Walcott? Können Sie mich hören?", er war bereits hinter ihr in die Hocke gegangen und begann die Fesseln zu lösen. „Sie sind in Sicherheit." Bei den letzten Worten hörte er Schritte und blickte zu Garret auf, der mit mehr als einer Sorgenfalte im Gesicht bei ihnen ankam und vorsichtig, ganz sanft, nach der befreiten Hand griff, um den Puls zu messen, während hinter ihm die Sanitäter mit einer Bahre ankamen...

**Vor der Lagerhalle  
Ein paar Minuten später**  
„Das wird schon wieder," sagte Garret beruhigend zu Renee, die auf der Bahre vor dem Krankenwagen auf ihren Abtransport wartete. „Ein, zweit Tage im Krankenhaus und du bist wie neu," er brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande, um über seine eigene Angst, die er auf eine ganz merkwürdige unbekannte Art gefühlt hatte, zu überspielen.

Renee nickte ihm schwach zu, erwiderte sogar sein aufmunterndes Lächeln, nicht sicher ob sie sich damit selbst Mut machen oder nur Garret beruhigen wollte.

Garret reichte ihr eine Flasche Wasser und sie trank hastig, froh darüber endlich etwas gegen die Hitze in ihrem Körper tun zu können. „Weißt du," begann Garret dabei zögernd und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über seinen Kopf. „Ich hab' mir wirklich große Sorgen um dich gemacht und ... ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre, wenn wir..."

„Wollen Sie mitfahren," unterbrach ihn einer der Sanitäter, ohne Gespür dafür, dass er im falschen Moment aufgetaucht war. Garret warf ihm einen mürrischen Blick zu und sah dann unsicher über eine Antwort auf Renee hinab. Aus Mangel an Kraft zum Sprechen, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte ihm zu, um ihr Ja zu geben, während sie mit ihrer freien Hand nach seiner suchte. Garret kam ihr dabei entgegen, drückte ihre Hand etwas fester als nötig und war froh, dass sie ihn um sich haben wollte.

„Einen Moment ja?", flüsterte ihnen Woody zu, der gerade mit dem Handy am Ohr bei ihnen auftauchte. Dann nickte er, während er schweigend seinem Gesprächspartner zuhörte und beendete das Gespräch. „Wunderbar ... danke.", er drückte auf den roten Knopf und ließ das Handy in seinem Mantel verschwinden. „Okay...," wandte er sich dann an die beiden mit den neuesten Erkenntnissen. „Ihr Entführer Ms. Walcott war tatsächlich unser gesuchter Mann, dieser Paddy Soundso. Den anderen Mann, den wir verhaftet haben hat sich erstaunlicherweise als Mr. Woodruff jr. höchst persönlich entpuppt. Sie haben ihn aufs Präsidium geschafft, wo er auf mich wartet..."

„Sie sind doch eigentlich suspendiert," setzte Garret vorsichtig an.

„Ich schätze... das spielt keine Rolle mehr?", er sah fragend zu Walcott, die schwach mit der Wasserflasche in ihrer Hand abwinkte. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch ihre Ruhe und Hoyt sollte tun, zu was auch immer er Lust hatte. Schließlich hatte er sie aus dieser Lage befreit. Er, und natürlich Garret, sicher auch der Rest... Zeit zum Danken war später noch, jetzt wollte sie endlich schlafen.

**Zwei Tage später  
Gerichtsmedizin**  
_„Wie vor zwei Tagen berichtet, hing die Entführung der Bezirksstaatsanwältin Walcott mit einem großen Mafia-Prozess zusammen, bei dem Ms. Walcott persönlich Anklage erhoben hatte und ihn vor Gericht verhandeln wollte. Nach den neusten Erkenntnissen und dem Pressesprecher der Polizei sei dies jedoch nur die Spitze des Eisberges gewesen, um den Prozess gegen einen angeblichen Auftragskiller zum Scheitern zu verurteilen. Nach der Staatsanwaltschaft habe der unter Anklage Stehende den einflussreichen Geschäftsmann Bailey vor einigen Wochen im Auftrag des hiesigen Mafia-Bosses ermordet. Es gab einen Augenzeugen, der als Kronzeuge der Staatsanwaltschaft bereit war auszusagen. Bedauerlicherweise wurde er während er unter dem Schutz des FBIs stand ermordet. Der Prozess wird auf Grund der angeschlagenen Gesundheit von Ms. Walcott um mehrere Wochen verschoben. Eine Stellungsnahme von Ms. Walcott ist für den Nachmittag angesetzt. Aus verlässlichen Quellen ist uns ebenfalls bekannt, dass der Hintermann, der Sohn eines einflussreichen Anwaltes bereits gestanden und die Entführung zugegeben hat. Angeblich wollte er so an die Beweise gegen Delaney herankommen und nebenbei auch die Beweise gegen ihn, die ihn der Ermordung seiner Kollegin und Schwiegermutter, Anwältin Anne Robertson, überführten, beseitigen..."_

„Na das ist ja mal wieder typisch", schimpfte Jordan los, während sie den Ton des Fernsehers im Aufenthaltsaum leiser drehte. „Über unsere Leistung wird mal wieder kein Wort verloren. Interessiert das denn keinen, dass wir diesen Scheißkerl schon längst vor dem SWAT-Team an eindeutigen Beweisen überführt hatten?"

„Woodruff hat gestanden," zuckte Nigel mit den Schultern. „Das sind leider nicht unsere fünf Minuten Ruhm, Prinzessin."

„Es reicht doch, dass wir wissen, was wir geleistet haben," pflichtete Bug ihm bei.

Jordan stieß die Luft verärgert aus und wurde durch Garrets Auftauchen von weiteren Schimpftriaden abgehalten. Sie schluckte ihren Ärger hinunter und betrachtete das müde Gesicht ihres Chefs. „Hey Garret. Im Krankenhaus gewesen?"

Er sah sie kurz an, dann zu Nigel und Bug, nickte nur knapp und reicht Jordan ein Formular. Jordan warf einen Blick darauf und pfiff durch die Zähne, als sie erkannte was ihr Garret da ausgehändigt hatte – den für ihn positiv ausgefallenen Vaterschaftstest. „Damit sind sie wohl bei Ms. Walcott aus dem Schneider."

„Es wäre nett wenn sie das für sich behalten würden. Oh, und nur das sie es wissen... sie bekommen das nur zu sehen, weil Ms. Walcott gerne alles, und wenn sie sagt alles, auch alles meint, im Fall Anne Robertson zusammengestellt haben möchte. Sie braucht alles so schnell wie möglich, um das Geständnis von Woodruff jr. untermauern zu können."

"Meine Güte, Garret. Sie und Renee sollten mal eine Pause einlegen. Sie liegt doch noch im Krankenhaus und sie ..."

„Lassen sie das mal meine Sorge sein," Garret wirkte nicht sehr Diskussionsfreudig und Jordan behielt weitere Kommentare für sich.

„Okay ich kann das hier ausfüllen und die Beweise richten. Wenn sie jemand von der Staatsanwaltschaft abholen will. Wir haben alle Analysen. Der gefundene Torf im Wagen ist eindeutig der verwendete Pflanzendünger von Andrew Woodruff, den wir bei ihm gefunden haben. Egal was er gesteht, das ist ein Beweismittel mehr."

„Danke." Garret schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, während Bug und Nigel auf einen zugeworfenen Blick von Jordan hin, das Weite suchten.

„Wie geht es Renee," fragte Jordan, kaum waren sie alleine.

„Was denken Sie wohl?"

„Ich schätze ihr geht es nicht viel besser als mir. Ab und an fühle ich mich seit dem Erlebnis dort in meiner Wohnung ganz unwohl ...," setzte Jordan sanft an und bekam dafür von Garret ein mitfühlendes Lächeln geschenkt. „Was sicher nicht mit einer Entführung gleich zu setzen ist.. aber hey.. erinnern Sie sich noch an unser Gespräch? Vor ein paar Tagen? Darüber was man alles tun kann, um sich zu entschuldigen, um zu zeigen, was einem der andere bedeutet?"

Garret nickte mit gesenktem Blick und starrte dabei in die Tasse. „Ja, aber ich schätze Renee ist es nicht nach Blumen von mir. Und für einen Verlobungsring ist es entweder noch zu früh oder zu spät."

Jordan musste auf seine Worte hin ungewollt leise lachen und brachte es somit fertig, dass sich auch Garrets Gesicht aufhellte.

„So gefallen Sie mir schon besser; Boss. Na ja, aber Sie könnten mal über den Teil mit der Entschuldigung nachdenken." Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, tätschelte ihm die Schulter und stellte ihre Tasse ab. „Nur so als Rat.. von einer guten Freundin zur anderen guten Freundin." Und ehe Garret protestieren konnte, flüchtete Jordan aus dem Raum.

**Jordans Wohnung  
Ein Tag später, abends**  
„Hi, Woody. Komm doch rein," Jordan öffnete die Tür für den jungen Detective, der unsicher eintrat. „Entschuldige das gewohnte Chaos hier und beachte einfach nicht die Kreide auf dem Boden.. da musste ein Detective mir das Leben retten..."

„Sehr witzig," grinste Woody nicht ganz so amüsiert, wie er vorspielte. „Hier.. dachte das wäre was für uns," Woody hob dabei eine Schachtel Pizza und eine Flasche Rotwein in die Höhe. „Dabei kannst du mir dann endlich verraten, wieso ich so dringend vorbei kommen sollte."

„Sicher... aber erstmal... ich sterbe vor Hunger."

„Wir haben übrigens heute auch Woodruff senior verhaftet. Sein Sohn hat ihn belastet. Er ist der eigentliche Verbindungsmann zwischen der Mafia. Er hat auch das Treffen mit dem Kronzeugen von Walcott und Anne vereinbart. Andrew sollte ihm Schweigegeld anbieten. Anne kam dabei auf den Trichter, was tatsächlich in ihrer Kanzlei läuft und scheint in den Augen von Andrew durchgedreht zu haben. Es kam zum Streit, dabei verletzte sich der Kronzeuge – so kam sein Blut in den Wagen. Anne sei ausgestiegen und wollte zu ihrem Wagen, doch Andrew wusste nicht was er tun sollte und bekam Angst. Er tat das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam. Er erwürgte Anne, warf sie in den Kofferraum, wo zuvor seine Frau und sein Schwiegervater Zement und Seile transportiert hatten. Allerdings lebte Anne da noch. Er musste nach eigener Aussage noch einmal Hand anlegen."

„Mein Gott," flüsterte Jordan, die inzwischen die Schachtel geöffnet hatte und nach einem Flaschenöffner für den Wein suchte. „Das erklärt den Zementstaub in ihrer Nase."

„Ja, grausam nicht?"

„Wir haben ihn, dass ist doch am Ende die Gerechtigkeit, die wir gesucht haben.", Jordan ließ den Korken aus der Flasche und schenkte ihnen ein.

„Oh ja. Er hat auch die Aufträge an der Entführung von Walcott und dem Überfall auf dich zugegeben."

„Perfekt. Wieder ein Fall gelöst und Walcott kann der Mafia ein bisschen einheizen, wenn sie wieder auf den Beinen ist," Jordan kam mit den Gläsern zu Woody ans Sofa, reichte ihm ein Glas und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Übrigens...ich habe etwas nachgedacht... über die Dinge die du mir gesagt hast und auch .. na ja eine gute Freundin von mir," grinste sie. „Vielleicht hast du recht.. bloße Freundschaft ist auf die Dauer langweilig. Vielleicht sollten wir es noch einmal versuchen."

Woody wollte gerade an seinem Glas nippen und verschluckte sich heftig. Dann blickte er Jordan schockiert an. Sie scherzte? Ja sie scherzte ganz sicher und das hier war nur ein böser Traum.

„Jetzt kuck mich doch nicht so an... ein kleiner Auffrischungskuss, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass das mit Kalifornien nichts bedeutet hat..."

„Ich wusste das du scherzt," verzog Woody das Gesicht, während Jordan ihm liebvoll den Arm tätschelte. Allerdings hatte Woody mühe die Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Ich wollte nur deine Toleranzgrenze austesten.. ich weiß doch, dass du so was wie ein Mann durchstehen kannst. Aber mal ernsthaft.. du weißt, wie viel mir deine Freundschaft bedeutet?" Woody nickte. „Und ich dachte es wäre mal an der Zeit, dir dafür zu danken und es dir zu sagen. Und mich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass ich dich erneut in ein Schlamassel mit reingezogen habe."

„Ach," winkte Woody verlegen ab. „Das ist schon okay...", dann langte er ihr mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Sie wollte zurückweichen, ließ es dann aber mit einem irritierten Blick zu. „Nein, Fieber hast du keines," erklärte schließlich Woody mit einem Grinsen. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen..."

„Sehr witzig... ich bin bei klarem Verstand," zwinkerte Jordan ihm amüsiert zu. „Aber nein. Nein das ist nicht einfach so okay," schüttelte Jordan dann den Kopf. „Freundschaft ist etwas, das man nie für garantiert hin nehmen sollte. Auch wenn ich es manchmal vergesse. Aber – danke Woody," sie lehnte sich dabei etwas nach vorne in Woodys Richtung und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sie sich wieder in ihre Ecke verkroch saß Woody für einen Moment nachdenklich da, dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln. Es gab doch noch Hoffnung.

**Zur selben Zeit  
Garrets Wohnung**  
Mit einem Glas Scotch in der rechten Hand, halb aufgeknöpftem Hemd und dem Umschalter in der anderen Hand schaltete Garret gelangweilt durch das Abendprogramm, ehe ihm auf einem lokalen Nachrichtensender Renee Walcott entgegen blickte, die eine Pressemitteilung hielt. Garret wusste, dass dies bereits heute Mittag geschehen war, aber wegen erneuten Doppelschichten hatte er bis jetzt noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, die Nachrichten zu schauen. Also blieb er hängen und schaltete den Ton etwas lauter.

_„Erfreulicherweise kann mein Büro bekannt geben, dass wir anhand von einschlägigen Beweisen in enger Zusammenarbeit mit dem Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut Boston den Mord im Fall des Geschäftsmannes Bailey, doch noch verhandeln können. Weiterhin haben wir Beweise, die zwei weitere Morde, meine Entführung eingeschlossen, aufgedeckt haben..."_

Als es an seiner Tür klopfte, zuckte Garret etwas zusammen. Zum einen, weil er in letzter Zeit kaum Besuch zu dieser Zeit erhielt, zum anderen, weil er den Worten von Renee vertieft gefolgt war. Es war das erste Lebenszeichen von ihr, seit sie gestern das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte. Aus Angst vor einer Begegnung, die nur unangenehme Dinge zur Sprache gebracht hätte, hatte sich auch Garret nicht bei ihr gemeldet. Trotzdem stellte er den Ton aus und erhob sich müde aus seinem Sessel, um nachzusehen, wer etwas von ihm wollte.

An der Tür angekommen zögerte er einen Moment, als wäre er sich nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich Besuch wollte, doch dann öffnete er. Überrascht zog er die Luft ein, lächelte jedoch erfreut und trat zur Seite. „Renee?"

„Garret!", kurz blieb Renee unschlüssig auf der Schwelle stehen, trat dann aber ein, als er eine einladende Handbewegung machte, der sie schließlich folgen musste.

„Wie geht es dir?", Garret schloss die Tür und trat hinter Renee.

„Mir geht es ganz gut, danke," gab sie ihm leise, aber erfreut über seine Sorge als Antwort. Dabei ging Renee zu seiner großen Glasfront, durch die sie einen ausladenden Blick über die Stadt hatte. „Ich bin gekommen, weil ich mich bei dir bedanken wollte. Für deine Hilfe."

„Das hättest du genauso gut Morgen im Institut machen können," erwiderte Garret und schenkte ein zweites Glas ein, warf einen Eiswürfel hinein und trat neben Renee. „Also.. wieso bist du wirklich gekommen?"

„Danke," sie nahm ihm das Glas ab, sah ihn dabei einen Moment unsicher an, setzte das Glas dann an und trank es in einem Zug leer. Garret beobachtete sie schweigend und ließ es zu, dass sie sich ohne eine Antwort von seiner Seite löste, in das Wohnzimmer hinein trat und dabei ihren Mantel ablegte. „Nun..," kam sie schließlich zurück auf seine Frage. „Weil ich denke, dass wir reden sollten. Was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist, war nicht sehr schön..."

„Oh an wem das wohl lag," murmelte Garret und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Ganz sicher nicht an mir alleine. Ich bin nicht diejenige, die mit runter gelassenen Hosen erwischt wurde."

Garret senkte betreten den Kopf und als eine verlegene Stille zwischen ihnen eintrat, bereute er es fast aufgemacht zu haben. „Okay... tut mir leid...", murmelte er hinterher.

„Ja, das habe ich in letzter Zeit schon öfters von dir gehört," erwiderte Renee mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, schüttelte den Kopf und faltete ihre Hände vor ihrem Körper, um sie festzuhalten, bevor sie dazu verleitet wurde aufgebracht mit ihnen zu gestikulieren, was Garret jedes Mal verstimmte. Sie hatte vieles in den letzten Wochen gelernt und wollte alte Fehler vermeiden. „Aber ich habe diesen Worten keine Bedeutung beigemessen. Bis," hob sie eine Hand als Garret auffahren wollte. „Bis du in jenem Augenblick, als ich befreit auf der Liege lag, von deiner Angst um mich gesprochen hattest, jeden Tag im Krankenhaus warst, obwohl mir nicht wirklich etwas fehlte... da wusste ich, was du wirklich fühlst und wie ernst dir deine Entschuldigungen waren. Und das hat mich ein wenig verwirrt..."

„Das muss es nicht, Renee," Garret stellte sein Glas zur Seite und trat zu ihr. Er war mutig genug ihre Hände in seine zu nehmen und war erfreute, als sie keinen Rückzieher machte.

„Doch das muss es," erwiderte Renee scharf. „Ich meine.. du schläfst mit meiner besten Freundin, obwohl wir uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt beide über unsere Beziehung nicht ganz einig waren. Du erzählst mir, dass du möglicherweise der Vater ihrer Tochter sein könntest. Von einer jungen Frau, dich ich kenne seit sie das Laufen gelernt hat... und trotzdem beteuerst du mir, dass es nichts bedeutet hat? Und in den letzten Tagen, obwohl ich dachte, du würdest mich nach meinem Racheplan hassen und nie wieder sehen wollen... tust du Dinge..."

„Shht," unterbrach sie Garret leise und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, während sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. „Ich weiß was du damit sagen willst. Es ist passiert... wir haben beide dabei verloren und gewonnen. Es war wirklich nicht schön, was wir uns angetan haben, aber ich kann alles vergessen, wenn du es auch kannst..."

Renee griff nach seiner Hand, zog sie zurück und sah ihn für eine kleine Ewigkeit lange und tief in die Augen. Dann lächelte sie auf einmal. „Das wäre wohl das einfachste, wenn das ginge. So wie immer.. den leichtesten Weg nehmen..."

„Nein. Es muss nicht wie immer sein. Es könnte ein Neuanfang sein," schlug Garret vor und zog dabei seine Hand aus ihrer und legte sie an Renees Hüfte, zog sie etwas näher an sich heran.

„Das hört sich... sehr verlockend an," sagte Renee leise und ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht, während sie feststelle, dass seine Nähe, seine Berührungen ein Gefühl in ihr auslösten, das sie fast schon vergessen hatte. Es tat gut, zu wissen, dass er es noch immer in ihr hervorrufen konnte – Schmetterlinge im Bauch, ein schnellerer Herzschlag.. fast ein wenig Nervosität...  
Nur Bereitwillig ließ sie seine Nähe zu, kam ihn ein Stück entgegen, so dass nur wenige Millimeter ihre Nasenspitze trennte. „Ich meine.. es wäre ein Deal auf den ich mich einlassen könnte...:", ihre Worte kamen stockend, während Garret seinen Kopf noch etwas mehr ihr entgegen lehnte. Und bevor noch weitere Worte den Moment zerstören konnten, trafen sich ihre Lippen, sanft und vorsichtige. Ein wenig scheu und verlegen, ehe sie sich beide zurückzogen und in die Augen blickten. Mehr war nicht nötig, um den zweiten, folgenden Kuss auf seine erforschende Art auszukosten.

Als sich Renee von seinen Lippen befreite und ihn mit einem viel versprechenden Blick von oben bis unten musterte, musste Garret fast ein wenig verlegen lächeln. „Du weißt, dass dieser Feierabend-Dress," ihre Finger spielten um seine geöffneten Knöpfe, ehe sie einen der wenigen noch geschlossenen öffnete, „mich schon immer eingeladen hat, die Nacht über zu bleiben," der nächste Knopf sprang aus dem Knopfloch.

Garret fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe, ließ eine Augenbraue nach oben wandern und grinste amüsiert. „Natürlich..."

„Hmm... dann würde ich sagen, sollten wir endlich etwas dafür tun, um unseren Deal ‚zu unterschreiben'...," der letzte Knopf war geöffnet und dieses Mal war nur ein kurzer Blick von Nöten, ehe sich unter der ersten Welle der Begierde ihre Lippen heftig wieder fanden. Garrets Hemd verselbständigte sich auf einmal und glitt auf den Boden. Die nächste Welle der Leidenschaft führte zu einem heftigen Kampf ihrer Zungen, wobei ihre Hände den jeweils anderen Körper gierig Zentimeter für Zentimeter erforschten.  
Ohne zu zögern drängte Garret unter ihrem heftigen Auftakt Renee Richtung Schlafzimmer, und sie ließ sich bereitwillig führen...

Als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel waren sich beide in diesem Moment ohne es zu wissen einmal ausnahmslos einig – sie hatten sich vermisst, mit allem was dazugehörte - die Zärtlichkeiten, die Streitereien, die ruhigeren Phasen der Beziehung, die ständigen kleinen Machtspielchen und Machtkämpfe ... doch heute Nacht würde dem Neuanfang nichts davon im Wege stehen...

**ENDE **


End file.
